Las aventuras de una adolescente
by Mariano T
Summary: Luego de "Sin amor no hay vida" y "Sin amor no hay vida Pt. 2" llega esta ultima parte donde todo se pondra dificil. Una hija puede ser la clave de todo, mientras que los problemas llegaran a un limite demasiado alto.
1. Capitulo 1 - Una chica por la mitad

**Luego de casi 2 meses de ausencia, estoy de vuelta con la ultima parte de mi primer fic. Antes que nada agracesco a los que leyeron las anteriores partes, ahora pondre un mayor esfuerzo en lo que escribire.**

**Ahora los capitulos seran mas extensos, espero que puedan seguir esta historia como las anteriores.**

**Espero comentarios y todo eso, sin nada mas, disfruten la lectura.**

Las aventuras de una adolescente

**Una chica por la mitad**

Era de noche en una tierra llena de criaturas mágicas y cosas por el estilo, a este lugar se la denominaba como la tierra de Ooo. El lugar era el mismo de siempre desde hace años, una noche oscura llena de puntos resplandecientes en el cielo que en conjunto, iluminaban toda la tierra ayudados por una gran espera llamada por todos luna.

Bajo esta capa de belleza natural, se encontraba la imagen de una persona, solo se la lograba ver como una sombra, que corría en dirección recta a todo lo que daba. A varios metros en su camino, se encontraba una gran cueva, sombría y húmeda, pero dentro de ella se hallaba vida, una modesta casita en medio de ese lugar. En el que se lograba ver una figura por la ventana de la planta superior, un chico, alto, pálido, con cabello opaco y semidesnudo.

-Amor, la cama ya está lista- Dijo el chico en bóxer que terminaba de acomodar las almohadas, al no recibir alguna respuesta, solo se sentó en el borde del colchón -¿Por qué estará tardando tanto?- Pensó, luego se resaltó al escuchar el suave chillido de la puerta del baño que se habría lentamente dejando ver a una mujer.

-Me esperabas- Dijo la mujer en pose sobre el borde de la puerta, la chica también tenía la piel pálida, el mismo cabello pero largo y parecía más joven.

-S-si- Respondió con la boca bien abierta al ver a la chica, también estaba semidesnuda llevando solo puesto un sostén algo pequeño para el tamaño de su busto y en lo que parecía, una tanga **(N. de autor: Si lo están imaginando, son unos pervertidos… como yo)**

-Pues aquí me tienes- Dijo alejándose de la puerta con unos pasos tan lentos, como sensuales hasta llegar a estar de frente con el chico -¿Quieres jugar un rato?- Sentándose sobre el regazo del chico, entre ambos comenzaban a elevar su temperatura apenas hicieron contacto sus cuerpos.

-N-no podemos… Ali…- Intento poner excusa el joven hasta que un beso profundo de la chica lo interrumpió, fue rápido, pero lo suficiente para dejar sin habla al chico.

-Finn… ya sé que llegara en cualquier momento, pero…- Dijo con corta distancia entre sus rostros, luego se dejó caer junto con él a la cama sin separarse de su torso desnudo -Juguemos un rato, si- Sentándose sobre el abdomen de Finn dejando sus piernas a los costados.

-M-marcy- Dijo susurrando y aún más caliente que hace unos momentos.

-Vamos Finn, hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos- Deslizando suavemente su dedo índice sobre los pectorales bien formados del joven.

-Está bien- Respondió tomándola de los hombros para revolcarse sobre la cama y terminar siendo él el que esté sobre ella -Pero yo seré el que lidere- Acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de Marceline y comenzar a besar la zona suavemente.

-Finn…- Dijo Marceline soltando unos gemidos, hasta que sintió un contacto sobre uno de sus pechos poniendo una sonrisa por ese contacto -Que atrevido eres- En un todo sensual.

-Soy tu hombre, que esperabas- Respondió levantando un poco el sostén para seguí manoseando los atributos de Marceline, dejo de besar la yugular de Marceline para cambiarlo con los labios de la misma. Mientras sus manos continuaban con su trabajo, las de Marceline se posaron sobre la espalda de Finn para amarrase a él.

-Hora de pasar a otro nivel- Dijo Marceline con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a flotar a unos pocos centímetros de la cama.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Respondió dirigiendo una de sus manos para hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo con el trasero descubierto de Marceline.

-Ooooh, es mi turno- Dijo la vampiresa rotando sobre si para estar como al principio y acercar su mano hasta meterlo dentro de la ropa interior de Finn -Veo que estás listo- Con otra sonrisa picarona elevando la temperatura hasta el límite. Se dieron otro beso y justo antes de empezar a ponerse serios.

-¡Ya llegue!- Se escuchó una voz femenina que grito hasta llegar a la puerta de la escalera y abrirla de golpe -Y tengo mucha ham…- Quedo paralizada al ver la escena que ocurría en esa habitación, todos quedaron quietos y en silencio hasta que uno reacciono.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!- Gritaron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo separándose y cayendo a la cama -¡Aaaaaaaaahh!- Siguieron los gritos pero ahora con la voz extra de la chica que había entrado de la nada en la habitación -¡Fuera de aquí!- Grito Marceline tapándose completamente el cuerpo junto con Finn.

-¡Perdón perdónperdón!- Gritaba la chica que se estaba tapando la cara completamente roja con sus dos manos, salió de un salto a la planta baja de la casa, todo fue silencioso e incómodo hasta que alguien decidió hablar.

-Alice- Escucho la que provenía de una voz masculina en la parte alta de la casa.

-Si papá- Le respondió con algunos nervios que aún le quedaron sin tranquilizar.

-L-luego hablaremos de esto- Dijo con un tono serio para parecer tranquilo.

-Preferiría que lo olvidemos- Dijo susurrando, pero aun por lo despacio que lo dijo, los que estaban arriba igualmente lo escucharon.

-Si lo prefieres así- Volvió a acotar Finn sobresaltando un poco a la chica.

-Eh… ¿Cómo es que?- Pregunto Alice, pero luego recordó -Ah, casi lo olvidaba, ustedes son vampiros- Dio unos pasos lejos de las escaleras hasta que escucho otros que provenían de la parte superior, se dio vuelta y vio flotando a Marceline sobre las escaleras con una bata negra de manga corta que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Te hare algo de comer- Dijo acercándose a ella y acomodándose su larga y negra cabellera hasta llegar a su lado -Tendrás que esperar- Siguió flotando hasta la cosita y prendió la luz.

-Claro… y mamá- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla para esperar.

-Si- Abrió el refrigerador mientras miraba a su hija.

-Perdona por… bueno, ya sabes- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado algo sonrojada.

-Ali- Dejando algunas cosas en la mesa y yendo hasta donde estaba su hija -No te preocupes por eso- Sonando tranquilamente para que Alice la volviera a mirar a los ojos, eso hiso -Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer- Con los ojos brillosos y sobresaltando sus colmillos.

-C-claro- Dijo algo nervioso por la cara de su madre, ella se quedó sentada quietecilla en su lugar mientras Marceline preparaba algo rápido.

Habrían pasado unos diecisiete años desde el incidente con los del reino del fuego, pero luego de eso nada parecido habría sucedido, ahora Finn y Marceline vivían juntosdesde entonces. Con una hija de quince años que, a pesar de ser hija de dos vampiros, no se la veía como uno, sino como una mezcla entre un humano, y un vampiro, desde que nació, creció normalmente, como una humana. En su aspecto, su piel no era tan pálida, sus orejas no llegaban a ser puntiagudas pero lo más importante, no tenía los ojos de su madre, sino los de su padre, pero cuando él era un humano, unos azules. Su cabello no era tan largo, tenía un mechón que dejaba suelto en su frente que le tapaba algo la vista en su ojo derecho, aunque era de cabello oscuro, se le notaba mechones rubios. Y por último, era algo alta, casi tanto como su madre, su ropa era como la de su padre pero en versión femenina, y en tonos oscuros, el típicoestilo de ropa que usaba su madre.

_Alice POV´S_

_¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? No es que me queje de como soy pero… tengo un padre vampiro y una madre vampiro, además nunca conocí a mis abuelos, no soy normal, puedo estar en el día sin protección, puedo comer lo que sea y además, no tengo alguna marca en mi cuello._

_Fin del POV´S_

-Listo- Dijo Marceline sacando a Alice de sus pensamientos de golpe -Eso es todo por hoy- Flotando hasta las escaleras de su habitación -Termina y duérmete- Con aspecto vigilante y atemorizante a la misma vez mientras subía.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos mañana- Respondió con voz tímida mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Al ver el plato en la mesa vio un par de huevos fritos y un pequeño trozo de carne -Que bien, ya me estaba muriendo del hambre- Se sentó tomando los cubiertos con casi cayéndole la baba.

Luego de unos momentos, dejo el plato limpio sin ninguna migaja, camino hasta la parte posterior de la casa y se acomodó en una hamaca que había instalado hace un tiempo. **(N. de Autor: Son de la tela que atas a los extremos y te recuestas en ella) **Quedo un rato mirando el techo de la cueva hasta que la poca energía que le quedaba, ya no era suficiente para mantener levantados los parpados, no pasó mucho y cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Vaya… no pensé que fueras tan linda- Dijo el hombre que había aparecido por la ventana -Parece que tu padre cumplió- Camino hasta estar alado de la niña que estaba sentada en su cama.

-¿Mi papi?- Dijo la pequeña sacándose de encima las grandes frazadas que la cubrían casi completamente.

-Si… Se lo pedí, y cumplió- Respondió arrodillándose en el suelo para poder verla desde una altura más baja.

-¿Y cómo lo conoces?- Volvió a preguntar la niña sonando algo interesada.

-Pues veras- Se levantó para volver al lugar de donde había aparecido -Soy más cercano a él, de lo que puedes imaginar-

-¿Y él sabe de ti?-

-Jejeje, aahh…. Preguntas de niños, me hubiera gustado hacer esto con Finn- Dijo mientras sacaba una agradable sonrisa, pues, aunque tuviese un aspecto bastante intimidante, siendo grande, musculoso y con cicatrices, logro hacer sentir cómoda a la pequeña -Y recuerda esto… las apariencias engañan-

-¿Apariencias?- Pregunto algo confundida la niñita.

-Veras…. Tu padre…..- Comenzó a desvanecerse todo, dejando a la niña en un lugar completamente oscuro, luego de la nada, había crecido a la altura de una joven, a la de una adolescente.

-Mi…. Padre-

-Ali… Alice es momento de que te levantes- Dijo Marceline, mientras balanceaba un poco la hamaca en la que Alice estaba acostada.

-Q-que… espérame tantito- Dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la hamaca frotándose los ojos.

-Entra, hora de desayunar- Dijo Marceline entrando a la casa y dejando la puerta abierta.

-Okey- Estiro sus brazos lo más que pudo emitiendo un largo y grave bostezo, luego quedo con cara de pensativa -Otra vez el mismo sueño- Se volvía a sentar en la hamaca que, por estar recién despierta, casi se cae -¿Por qué siempre se termina cuando menciona a papá?-

En un rato, todos estaban en una mesa redonda en la cocina, Finn y Marceline desayunaban juntos un tazón de cerezas y manzanas, mientras Alice tomaba un vaso de leche con un par de panes tostados untados con mermelada. Todos estaban en silencio, casi ni se miraban a los ojos, ya era obvia la razón, si alguien hablaba, iba a mencionar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- Dijo Finn en general levantándose de su asiento, rompiendo la atmosfera de silencio que se había mantenido casi todo el desayuno.

-Finn, no es necesario hablar de eso- Dijo Marceline chocando ligeramente su mano contra la mesa mientras se acercaba a él.

-Solo quiero hacer una pregunta- Dijo el mirando fijamente a Marceline, ella quedo un rato en esa posición y lo acepto, se volvió a acomodar en su asiento dejando la palabra a su marido -Alice, solo quiero preguntarte esto- En tono tranquilo y juntando sus manos.

-Si es por lo que vi, juro que nunca volverá a pasar- Trato de responder con los nervios al tope al recordar eso.

-No, no es eso- Mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar -Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Quedaron todos con cara de aliviados, parece que pensaron que mencionaría lo otro.

-Ah eso, que alivio, pensé que sería lo otro-Dijo Alice sacando un impulso de aire demostrando alivio.

-Responde Ali- Dijo Marceline agregándose a la conversación, no ayudaba mucho, ya que lo dijo de forma tenebrosa.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo- Respondió en simples palabras, pero como debía ser, tendría que justificar que estaba haciendo -Estaba paseando junto con Jake Jr.- Finn y Marcy ya sabían lo que pasaba, no era nuevo que estuviera con ella **(N. de Autor: Antes de terminar "Sin amor no hay vida Pt.2" mencione que Jake y Arcoíris volverían a tener hijos, momento perfecto para que sus verdaderos hijos entraran en la historia)** -De la nada apareció un gigante, no tuvimos opción que lugar contra el- Haciendo mímica de la pelea que tuvo.

-Y lo vencieron- Agrego Finn para terminar lo más rápido posible con la anécdota de su hija.

-Sí, pero nos dejó a las dos muy agotadas- "Y hambrientas" Le vino a la mente a Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, termina rápido- Dijo Finn levantándose de la mesa -Hay que volver a entrenar- Caminando hasta la puerta de la entrada para salir afuera y esperar a su hija.

-No te esfuerces tanto- Dijo Marcy besando a su hija en la frente, recogió el tazón y dejo lo que sobraba en el refrigerador.

-Lo intentare- Dijo tomando terminando el vaso de leche y tomando uno de los panes que tenía cerca del vaso para darle un gran mordisco.

-Te veré luego- Dijo la vampiresa saliendo flotando hasta subir a su habitación.

Alice termino rápido de comer y rápidamente salió de la casa, fuera de la casa se veían varios blancos y objetos esparcidos por toda la oscura cueva, en un rincón alto del lugar, estaba Finn amarrando un muñeco de paja a una roca algo desprendida pero se mantenía en su lugar. Cuando se escuchó las palmadas de su padre, lo vio bajar lentamente acercándose a ella, al bajar, camino hasta un lado de la casa y saco un viejo y gastado arco de madera.

-Comenzaremos con un calentamiento- Dijo Finn entregándole el arco a su hija.

-Por favor, no podría ser algo más desafiante- Dijo Alice tomando el arco, mientras Finn daba unos pasos alejándose, ella estaba inspeccionando la cuerda, la cual parecía no aguantar más.

-Por eso- Quedo quieto junto a una gran roca algo particular, se agacho, mientras el movía los brazos como si buscara algo, Alice se dio cuenta que no recibió las flechas -Tendrás que quítame tus flechas- Levantándose y mostrando alrededor de seis flechas en sus dos manos -Quítamelas, y acierta los blancos- Dio un gran salto y quedo flotando en medio de la cueva.

-Está bien- Dijo Alice tomando posición, corrió rápidamente a un muro de la cueva, comenzó a tomar altura saltando entre las rocas sueltas hasta llegar a la misma altura que su padre para dar un gran salto. Antes de llegar dio un giro hacia adelante para tratar de confundir a Finn, antes de dar la vuelta completa, tomo su arco y golpeo fuertemente a su padre en la cabeza, logro tomar una flecha, y con un impulso extra hacia adelante gracias a la cabeza que había golpeado, preparo la flecha y dio en el muñeco de paja que no estaba muy lejos. Alcanzo una roca bastante desprendida y se sujetó a ella gracias a su arco.

-Eso dolió, lo sabes cierto- Dijo Finn regresando al suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza y escondió una pequeña lágrima que se le estaba por escapar del dolor.

-Perdona- Respondió subiéndose a la roca que se había sujetado -No se me ocurría otra cosa- Acomodo su arco y salto para alcanzar el suelo, al llegar, dio una vuela en el para amortiguar un poco la caída.

-Hora de ponerme serio- Dijo Finn en posición ofensiva esperando a que su hija viniera.

-Claro- Dijo Alice tomando carrera a toda velocidad hasta llegar a Finn, el dio un gran salto, pero ella lo imito y alcanzo su pierna, se dio otro impulso con ella y recogió otra flecha -Si- Triunfalmente cayó al suelo, preparo su arco y le dio a un palo que estaba pintado de blanco, miró fijamente a su padre y comenzó a tomar de nuevo carrera. Desde una ventana de la casa, estaba Marceline mirándolos desde la sala.

-Aaaahh… Siempre lo mismo- Suspiro muy cerca de la ventana mientras seguía observando los rápidos movimientos entre esos dos. Se separó de la ventana, tomo un bolso negro, que por cierto combinaba con su ropa actual y salió de la casa, antes de llegar a la mitad de la cueva, logro llamar la atención de Alice y Finn.

-¿A dónde vas amor?- Pregunto Finn descendiendo lentamente con solo cuatro flechas en sus manos, hasta llegar a ella, seguido por su hija.

-A buscar nuevas cuerdas para mi bajo- Respondió reacomodándose su bolso.

-¿Puedes buscar algo más en el camino?- Pregunto algo entusiasmada Alice.

-¿Que, quieres más flan?- Dijo Finn sabiendo exactamente lo que pediría, Alice solo respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa un poco inquieta.

-Está bien, veré que encuentro- Respondió Marceline mientras rodaba sus ojos. Se acercó tranquilamente a la entrada de la cueva, tomo uno de los paraguas que había colgado por ahí, y se marchó.

-Eso me recuerda- Dijo Finn levantando su dedo índice y llamando la atención de Alice -Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dándole un pequeño golpecito con su dedo en la frente y resaltando con una voz más aguda la última palabra.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto algo confusa por la expresión de su padre.

-Luego de entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Finn apoyando sus manos en los costados de su cintura.

-De acuerdo- Respondió mientras le quitaba sorpresivamente una de las flechas y volvía a tirar a otro blanco en un muñeco.

-Perfecto- Dijo Finn manteniendo su posición mientras miraba, sin oponerse, luego del tiro, volvió a una posición ofensiva y volvieron a moverse a toda velocidad.

Unas horas después, estaban Finn y su hija tirada en la sala por el cansancio, bueno, en realidad Alice estaba tirada en el sillón y Finn estaba libremente flotando en el aire. Luego de un rato dejaron de respirar ruidosamente y se tranquilizaron, quedaron algo relajados, pero a Alice en ese momento, solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-Pa- Dijo saliendo del sillón y parándose cerca de él.

-Si Ali- Dijo solo mirándola con un ojo, el otro lo mantenía cerrado.

-La sorpresa- Dijo en simples palabras, en eso Finn voltea la cabeza con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué sorpres….? Aaahh… cierto- Exclamo bajando al suelo -Espérame tantito- Subió las escaleras y se escucharon varios sonidos, como si hubiera un alboroto arriba. Mientras Alice esperaba, la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a Marceline con una gran casa en sus manos, entro y cerró la puerta con un pie.

-Ya llegue- Anuncio Marceline resonando sus palabras por toda la casa, dejo la caja que había traído y miro a su hija -Alice, mira- Señalándole que venga, cuando ella se acercó Marceline abrió la caja mostrando que en ella, estaba completamente llega de paquetitos de flan.

-Es hermoso- Dijo Alice con unos ojos grandes y brillosos, acerco lentamente su mano a la caja sin poder controlarla, hasta que Marceline le dio un pequeño golpe en la muñeca negándole el tacto con la caja -Perdona, no me pude controlar- Frotando su mano y volviendo al sillón.

-¿Y tu padre?- Pregunto Marceline volviendo a cerrar la caja y dejando su bolso en el suelo -Aquí arriba- Recibió una respuesta del mismo desde arriba, colgó su bolso en un perchero, dejo la caja en una mesada en la cocina y se quedó junto a Alice. Al rato se le vio a Finn bajando por la escalera sosteniendo una gran manta entre manos.

-Alice- Llamo Finn a su hija poniéndose firme -Esto es para ti- Alice se acercó y tomo la manta, al tomarlo noto que cubría algo, mientras Finn retrocedía lentamente para quedarse junto a Marcy, Alice termino de desenvolver la manta. Vio un arco, bastante bien cuidado, grande, una ligera ondulación en el centro junto a lo que parecía un rubí, detalles marcados ligeramente en todo su largo y un color semejante a la naturaleza.

-Es precioso- Dijo Alice muy sorprendida por la belleza del arma.

-Y es toda tuya- Dijo Finn abrazando a Marceline tomándola por un hombro, mientras el miraba, su hija estaba inspeccionando la cuerda natural que tenía y luego los detalles. Lo contemplaba con el tacto, hasta que encontró en una parte frontal una grabación en forma de "D".

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto señalando la zona de la marca.

-Es un recuerdo, una forma de no olvida a su dueño original- Respondió acercándose a ella y tomando el arco de nuevo.

-¿Y quién es?- Volvió a preguntar, no le fue suficiente esa pequeña información.

-Digamos que- Dijo quedándose un rato con la última letra hasta que le volvió a dar el arco -Fue una gran amiga- Se dio vuelta y volvió con Marceline - Y en cinco minutos- Quedándose quieto en un lugar mientras levantaba su mano derecha extendiendo sus cinco dedos -Iremos a probarlo- Se dio vuelta mirándola firmemente a los ojos y luego fue a la cocina.

-¿Algo más que me puedas agregar?- Dirigió su pregunta esta vez a Marceline, quien había quedado un poco distraída y se sobresaltó un poco cuando regreso sus pies a la tierra.

-Era su amiga, no mía- Respondió levantando sus dos brazos. Floto hasta la cocina mientras Alice aun quedo mirando su nuevo arco. De las tantas preguntas que tenía, había una como principal "¿Qué hare con mi viejo arco?", dejo el arco en el sillón y se digirió a donde se habían ido los otros.

Precisamente a los cinco minutos, Finn y Alice ya estaba afuera, Alice ya tenía su nuevo arco preparado junto con sus viejas flechas y Finn llevaba en manos un escudo de madera. Era algo raro que tuviera eso, usualmente llevaba su espada, pero esta vez tenía un escudo que llevaba aluminio en el centro, caminaron hasta la entrada de la cueva y allí quedo Finn parado.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto Alice mientras quedo mirando el paisaje que dejaba el atardecer de otro día.

-Casi esta oscuro- Dijo poniendo su mano en la frente para que le llegara más sombra a sus ojos mirando al horizonte -Bien, solo sígueme- Se elevó a unos centímetros de la tierra, y comenzó a flotar rápidamente en dirección recta fuera de la cueva.

-¡Espera!- Grito Alice tomando carrera mientras seguía acomodando su funda de flechas en la espalda y con su arco a mano. Solo dio unos pasos y casi se cae con una roca, frunció el ceño, la pateo y siguió a donde la llevaba su padre.

Luego de medio hora de estar corriendo sin bajar un cambio, llegaron hasta lo que parecía un espeso bosque, mientras Finn entraba, Alice veía el lugar con un poco de timidez. Llegaron hasta un lugar donde unos árboles formaban un circulo de un radio no tan grande, y allí se quedaron el en centro.

-Bien, a practicar- Exclamo Finn dando un aplauso desprevenido que se escudó por toda la zona por un pequeño eco se volvía a repetir la acción hasta que ya no se la podía escuchar -De seguro te preguntas ¿Por qué el lugar? Y ¿Qué del escudo?- Dijo dando toda la razón en sus preguntas.

-De hecho si- Dijo afirmando las preguntas que el otro se había hecho a sí mismo.

-Veraz, el aluminio del escudo reflejara la luz cuando se la dé- Explico Finn tomando el escudo entre sus manos y tratando de que la poca luz de la luna dé en el -Así- Logro tomar algo de luz haciendo que el aluminio quede iluminado.

-Ya veo, ¿y el lugar?- Dijo Alice afirmando con la cabeza y apoyando sus manos en su cadera cuando pregunto del lugar.

-Bueno, aquí me entrene de joven- Dijo acomodando el escudo en uno de sus brazos -Y ahora es tu turno- Apuntándola con su dedo índice y dándose vuelta.

-Y técnicamente ¿de qué se trata?- Dijo Alice sacándose la funda de flechas y dejándola en el suelo.

-Simple, corro por el lugar, y con solo tres flechas, tendrás que darle aluminio- Respondió dándose vuelta y mirando directamente a la funda de su hija.

-¿Tres flechas? Pero si yo traje mas que es…- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a recoger su funda, tomo las flechas y se dio cuenta de que tenía menos de las que tenía -¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde?- Sacando las flechas del lugar y revisando por el suelo.

-Buscas estas- Dijo Finn con el resto de las flechas en su mano.

-Ja ja, que divertido, ahora devuélvemelas- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras extendía su brazo en señal de que recibiera lo que le sacaron.

-No, hasta que terminemos con eso- Dijo Finn mientras ponía más fuerza al agarre de su mano.

-Bueno- Dijo tomando una de las pocas flechas que tenía y preparándose en posición de ataque.

-Listo- Dijo Finn con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como si nada, se dio un impulso en dirección a su espalda desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

La oscuridad se había vuelto casi absoluta, la poca iluminación que se emitía a través de la luna y sus estrellas era casi escaza, teniendo en cuenta los grandes árboles que cubrían el cielo dejando muchos pero pequeños sectores en los que se permitida pasar la luz. Aunque estuviera esta desventaja, Alice, al ser hija de dos vampiros, podía arreglarse en la oscuridad, prácticamente creció en ella, pero al no ser técnicamente un vampiro de verdad, apenas podía distinguir lo que había a su alrededor. Mientras esperaba en posición de ataque, veía notaba los constantes movimientos de su padre gracias al reflejo emitido por el aluminio, tenía la flecha preparada, solo tenía que esperar el momento ideal para poder soltar la flecha. Logro ver más fuerte que antes el reflejo, con una combinación perfecta de fuerza y habilidad, soltó la flecha, no dio al blanco, pero sabía que lo rozo, gracias a un pequeño chillido que se escuchó, era obvio quien era.

-Estuve cerca ¿no?- Dijo Alice en voz alta mientras preparaba su segunda flecha.

-No- Recibió una respuesta corta.

-Como que no, si te escuche chillar- Dijo un poco furiosa pensando que le estaba mintiendo, espero respuesta mientras mantenía su arco apuntando al suelo.

-Ese no fui yo, pero hay una ardilla atravesada con una flecha- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Finn fuerte gracias al silencio del bosque -Mejor olvidemos eso-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Alice tensando la cuerda del arco fuertemente con su flecha apuntando al horizonte esperando que los reflejos volvieran a aparecer.

Entre las pequeñas entradas de luz se volvió a ver rápidamente los reflejos que causaba el aluminio, esta vez con más concentración, espero pacientemente el momento ideal para soltar la flecha. Luego de un largo rato esperando en silencio en el mismo lugar, logro ver un momento lento en el movimiento del reflejo y soltó la flecha, el reflejo quedo en su mismo lugar, no se movía, hasta que se notó que Finn soltó el escudo. Alice sabía que dio en el blanco, pero no específicamente en qué lugar, escuchaba pasos lentos y pesados, noto entre las pequeñas entradas de luces cada parte del cuerpo de Finn que se aceraba lentamente. Hasta que llego casi a estar cerca de ella, pasó unos arbustos y dio a notar que la flecha, había dado junto en la frente de Finn.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- Exclamo muy asustada Alice, le dio a su padre en un punto muy vulnerable, pero Finn siguió caminando hasta estar cerca de ella, y dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella -¡Espera, no!- Comenzó a alterarse viendo como un hilo de sangre salía sobre ambos extremos de la flecha.

-Te asuste ¿verdad?- Dijo Finn desde la espalda de Alice, se separó de ella y se quitó la flecha de la cabeza -No muero fácilmente- Miro con una expresión de risa mientras su hija quedo mirando quietecita como si nada.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Grito Alice enfadada.

-Quería asustarte- Respondió Finn devolviéndole la flecha, camino hasta cerca de un árbol, se elevó y saco una manzana de él, cayendo limpiamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- Sacudiendo la flecha para sacar algo de la sangre que estaba desbordando de ella.

-Necesito recuperar la sangre que perdí- Dijo hincando uno de sus colmillos en la manzana y comenzando a sacar lentamente el color rojo de ella, hasta que termina -Ahhhh…. Que refrescante- Pasándose el brazo por la boca y ofreciéndole la manzana en tono gris, ella negó con ambas manos extendiéndolas y sacudiéndolas -Como quieras- Lanzo lo más lejos que pudo la manzana. La sangre que tenia en su frente ya se había secado y su herida también.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto Alice mientras guardaba sus dos flechas en su funda.

-Creo que deberíamos volver- Respondió Finn, en eso camina hasta detrás de un arbusto y se agacha, cuando se levantótenía en manos todas las flechas que le faltaba a Alice. Se las entrego, ella las guardo en su lugar y partieron de nuevo a su hogar después de otro duro día.

Llegaron a la cueva luego de otra larga caminata, antes de que entraran a la cueva, se sintió una especie de brisa inusual. Finn le indico a su hija que entrara a la casa y el se quedó fuera de la cueva, se apoyó contra un muro cruzando los brazos, quedo ahí pacientemente como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Pregunto Finn sin sacar su mirada del interior de la cueva, en ese momento es como si esa brisa hubiera aumentado hasta dar forma a alguien a su lado.

-Solo vengo a visitar- Dijo la persona que había dado forma por ese viento.

-¿Solo eso?- Volvió a preguntar Finn con una cara de obvio.

-No, también vengo a recordarte lo de siempre- Respondió el hombre.

-John, todo fue hace tiempo- Dijo Finn separándose del muro y lo miro firmemente -Ya no hay nada, todo está solucionado- Concluyo haciendo mímica con sus manos.

-Eso crees tú- Dijo John volviéndole a insistir como siempre.

-Sí, eso creo- Respondió Finn, se dio la vuelta, entro a la cueva y se sentó en una roca lisa que estaba cerca, seguido por John -Tú lo sabes, hice lo posible para arreglarlo-

-Pero esa forma no fue muy conveniente que digamos-

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Finn sonando algo furioso mientras se levantaba de golpe de la roca -Desperdicie dos años, no pienso perder más- Dijo cada palabra en la cara del hombre.

-Yo nunca dije que hagas eso- Dijo John separándose un poco de Finn -Debiste pensar en otra opción-

-¿Así? Gracias a tus advertencias- Dijo Finn furioso y burlándose a la vez -Desperdicie dos años de…- Comenzando a ponerse cada vez más furioso -De tu vida inmortal- Concluyo John.

Era algo casual que Finn recibiera las visitas de su padre, pero el que siempre insista con el mismo tema, se le volvió algo irritante. Solo se alejó de el con pasos pesados directo a la entrada de su casa, cuando llego abrió la puerta sin ser cuidados, pero antes, una mano que lo tomo por el hombro lo detuvo.

-Falta poco- Dijo John separando su mano de su hijo -Si no quieres mi ayuda, está bien- Se dio vuelta y dio unos pasos mientras Finn lo seguía observando -Pero debes saber, que tu hija entra en un papel importante- Se desvaneció igual que cuando apareció.

-Mi hija nunca será parte de esto- Dijo Finn en voz baja mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, cerró la puerta, subió las escaleras y allí estaba su amor, sentada en la cama mirando en dirección opuesta a la entrada de la habitación. Se acercó flotando lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, extendió sus brazos pero dejo las manos un poco caída, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella.

-Te escuche entrar- Dijo Marceline dándose vuelta con los brazos cruzados, Finn quedo un rato paralizado en el aire y luego se tumbó a la cama -¿Qué tal la practica?- Recostándose alado de Finn.

-Bien, aún necesita algo de practica- Respondió Finn recostándose de lado para mirar fijamente a Marceline.

-Aja ¿no te vas a desvestir?- Pregunto Marceline viendo que Finn ya se había clavado en la cama pero no se había quitado su ropa sucia.

-¿Me ayudarías?- Pregunto Finn demostrando el cansancio que tenía.

-Claro, solo levántate- Dijo Marceline mientras se levantaba y se quedaba parada al otro lado de la cama, casi como una tortuga, Finn intentaba levantarse hasta que logro conseguir el impulso necesario para quedar firma. Logro salir de la cama y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposa, llego y lo primero que se le saco fue su saco.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?- Pregunto Finn levantando los brazos para que le sacasen la playera con alguna hojas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- Pregunto Marceline separándose un poco de el -Siéntate- Finn obedeció a la orden dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

-Nose, quizás ir a las colinas- Dijo Finn mientras extendía una de sus piernas para que le quitaran los zapatos.

-¿Día o noche?- Dijo sacándole uno de los zapatos e indicando que levantase la otra perna.

-Día- Dijo mientras ya se le quito toda la ropa necesaria para dormir.

-Extrañas la luz del sol ¿no?- Dijo sentándose alado de su hombre.

-Más o menos-

-Está bien- Dijo Marceline merándolo directamente a los ojos, se dieron un beso profundo y al separarse se recostaron en la casa -¿Te quitaras esos jean?-

-En realidad, estoy muy apegado a ellos- Respondió Finn con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Está bien, al menos déjame….- Dijo Marceline acercando su mano para desprender el botón y bajar el cierre, sin detener la mano, comenzó a rozar con los abdominales de Finn con la punta de sus dedos. Mientras seguía con lo mismo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin desprender la mirada.

Finn se acercó a Marceline para comenzar un largo y apasionado beso, cuando concluyo el beso, Marcy volvió a dirigirse a los abdominales de Finn mientras él la miraba recostado. La vampiresa saco su puntiaguda y larga lengua y comenzó a recorrer lentamente cada musculo hasta llegar a los pectorales. Comenzó a masajear los brazos de Finn y cuando quiso llegar a la boca, estaba dormido. Parece que al estar mirando todo el tiempo el cuerpo de su esposo, no se dio cuenta que ya se había dormido, hiso una pequeña sonrisa, recostó a su lado, y se cubrió con una frazada.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Marceline dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Finn, ya que en la otra de estaba cayendo un hilo de baba. Apago la lámpara y se recostó abrazando a su hombre.

Mientras en la casa se apagaba la última luz, John seguía dentro de la cueva con los brazos cruzados, volvió a acomodarlos a los costados de su cuerpo y desapareció. Avanzando en su forma espiritual, se dirigió dentro de la casa abriendo y cerrando la puerta lentamente, al cerrarla volvió a tomar forma visible y tomo unas llaves que estaban colgadas en un pequeño llavero.

-Que descuidado- Dijo colocando las llaves en la pequeña abertura alargada horizontalmente debajo de la perilla -Así está mejor- Dando la última vuelta a la llave y volviéndola a colocar en su respectivo lugar.

Camino hasta una puerta de madera, de un color natural oscuro, con un cartel colgado negro con detalles rosado oscuro, las letras que tenían decía en su conjunto "No pasar, durmiendo". La abrió lentamente sacándole el típico chirrido de las bisagras, cuando entro completamente cerró la puerta causando el mismo sonido. A lado de este, había una cama, también negra, almohadas y frazadas negras con bordados rosados, el sonido de la puerta provoco que las frazadas se muevan por un gran bulto, que sobre la almohada, mostraba un rostro femenino con el pelo desparramado. John camino hasta una silla frente a la cama, al sentarse quedo silenciosamente en su lugar varios minutos, contemplando a la chica en la cama.

-Es hora de avanzar- Dijo John levantándose y acercándose a un costado de la cama -Alice- Coloco su mano sobre la frente de la chica, esta comenzó a fruncir exageradamente el ceño y a moverse un poco.

Alice estaba tirada en el suelo, abrió los ojos repentinamente y dio un gran respiro, como si se hubiera estado ahogando y necesitara nuevamente aire. Quedo paralizada mirando como formas peculiares en color negro cubrían una luz incandescente que logro dar directo en su rostro. Levanto uno de sus brazos para cubrirse los ojos, en eso quedo como pensativa, comento a mover su otro brazo estirando los dedos de su mano sintiendo algo familiar, se levantó rápidamente y vio que sobre lo que estaba, era césped, largo y de un color verde puro. Terminaba de levantarse completamente mientras admiraba su alrededor, veía árboles, arbustos, rocas, frutas sobre hojas y muchas cosas que la dejaron confusa.

-¿D-dónde estoy?- Pregunto mientras seguía mirando el lugar -¿Q-que hago aquí?- Seguía confusa, hace unos momento había llegado a su casa, estaba cómodamente sobre su cama y de la nada, en medio de un bosque. Se exalto por unos ruidos rápidos, luego escucho como si un objeto estuviera cortando el viento, y antes del silencio, un breve grito femenino no muy lejos del lugar - Eh… m-mejor veo que es-

Camino en dirección del grito que escucho, atravesó algunos arbustos, que le dejaron algunas ramitas y hojas en el cabello, hasta que se tropezó con algo.

-Auch, eso dolió….- Dijo Alice dándose vuelta para ver con que tropezó, lo que vio no era algo bueno, era un cadáver, un muerto lleno de sangre -¿Y esto?- Examino el cadáver, era un hombre, curiosamente de piel verse con orejas puntiagudas -Nunca vi este tipo de personas-

Unos pequeños géminos le quitaron los ojos del muerto, alcanzo a ver un rastro de sangre, lo siguió hasta que -¿Y esto?- Levanto un objeto que estaba escondido sobre el largo pasto, era un arco -Esto es mío- Examino el arco, y encontró que la inicial que vio antes, no estaba en este -Que raro- Volvió a escuchar unos géminos, dejo el arco en su lugar y los volvió a seguir.

El rastro de sangre se hacía cada vez menos visible, hasta que llego a un punto en el que ya no lo veía, siguió caminando en línea recta, hasta quedar detrás de un árbol, delante de ella, en un pequeño espacio sin árboles, estaba una chica apoyada sobre un árbol. Al ver más de cerca, noto que estaba muy lastimada, incluso vio una flecha que atravesaba la rodilla de su pierda derecha, la chica intentaba sacársela, pero parecía que el dolor era muy alto.

-Pobre, quizás si…-Dijo Alice Intentando avanzar, pero la chica se había alarmado, ¿habría detectado su presencia?

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo la malherida chica sacando su daga y mirando en dirección opuesta a la que estaba Alice.

-Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño- Se escuchó una voz masculina, fue tan familiar la voz, que para Alice, fue como un fuerte golpe. Del fondo oscuro cubierto por hojas de los árboles, salió un hombre, rubio y musculoso.

-¿Por qué se me hace tan…. familiar?- Se preguntó Alice mentalmente viendo como el hombre se acercaba a la chica y se arrodillaba alado de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto la chica sin dejar de apuntarlo con su daga.

-Tranquila, solo vengo a ayudar- Respondió acercando su mano a la flecha, bruscamente la chica movió la rodilla causándole un gemido de dolor -Si no te quedas quiera, será peor- La miro y volvió a acercar la mano.

-Te me haces muy conocido- Dijo la chica enfocando la mirada sobre él.

-No se me hace extraño- Dijo mientras rompía la parte superior de la flecha, la chica se volvió a sobresaltar del dolor con el repentino movimiento del hombre -Cumpliste un papel importante Damina-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto Damina

-Y a cambio, sufriste consecuencias- Dijo mientras la volvía a mirar a los ojos, se le hiso extraño a Damina, la mirada del hombre, se veía tierna, al igual que… Finn -Hay que quitar la flecha, esto te dolerá un rato- Damina afirmo con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, este coloco su mano por la parte debajo de la rodilla, tomo la flecha y rápidamente la saco en misma dirección por donde entro.

-Ayyy…- Se limitó a decir Damina en voz baja.

-Ya está- Dijo el hombre mientras ponía la mano en su bolsillo sacando algo -Toma, con esto, mejoraras en poco tiempo- Saco una pequeña bolsa, la sostuvo del pequeño hilo que lo ataba, y lo dejo caer sobre la mano extendida de Damina.

-Gracias- Dijo silenciosamente Damina mirando la bolsita que recibió.

-Está hecho, debo irme- Dijo el hombre.

-Espera, al menos dime tu nombre- Dijo Damina inclinándose un poco.

-Mi nombre es John- Le respondió dando los primeros pasos de regreso por donde vino -Y por cierto, tendrás que estar lista en todo momento-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Damina

-Conozco lo que paso, y lo que pasara- Dijo John dejando un poco confusa a la chica, entendió la expresión en la cara y pensó nuevas palabras -En algún tiempo, tendrás que recibir a una chica especial- Concluyo desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Mientras Damina quedaba pensativa, decidió pasarlo de largo y volvió a ver la bolsa, desato el nudo y vio que estaba llene de hojas, al fondo de la bolsa había una nota. La tomo y vio que decía "Mastícalo y úntalo sobre la herida" tuvo que hacer lo que decía la nota, tomo unas pocas, las mastico un rato y las escupió sobre su mano, las puso sobre la herida y lentamente, lo frotaba en el lugar. En todo esto, Alice no pudo despegar el ojo en esta extraña escena.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?- Pregunto Alice dejando de mirar, se sentó y quedo pensando en todo lo que paso -Todo es tan extraño y familiar, ¿Qué es?-

-Es el pasado- Se escuchó cerca de Alice, esta se sobresaltó, levanto la mirada y vio que el mismo hombre que estaba del otro lado, estaba ahora con ella.

-¿Cómo el pasado?- Pregunto Alice levantándose del lugar.

-Es hora de que lo sepas- Dijo el hombre poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de Alice.

-Primero quiero saber, ¿Cómo es que te conozco John?- Replico Alice.

-Tus sueños- Respondió John.

-¿Qué?-

-Tus sueños son recuerdos y memorias que yo coloco- Explico John.

-Creo que entiendo, ¿Y esto es un recuerdo?- Volvió a preguntar Alice.

-Esto fue antes de que nacieras, yo no lo llamaría recuerdo- Respondió John.

-Bueno, y este lugar, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Siguió preguntando

-¿No lo has notado?- Dijo John con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No- Negó Alice

-Encontraste tu arco ¿cierto?- Dijo John dándole una idea.

-Si pero eso…. Era de la chica- Dijo Alice entendiendo algo de todo.

-Sí, y como viste, la inicial de su nombre esta puesta en el arco- Dijo John.

-Damina- Concluyo Alice recibiendo la afirmación de John -¿Y qué significa?-

-Solo hay una persona que lo sabe- Dijo John comenzando a desvanecerse -El mismo que te lo dio-

-Mi padre- Dijo Alice antes de que John desapareciera por completo. De la nada se volvía a despertar, esta vez dentro de su cuarto, la luz de las ventanas indicaban que ya era de día, se levantado y quedo sentada en la cama con cara pensativa -¿Por qué siempre el?- Se preguntó mentalmente, hasta que unos golpes de la puerta la sacaron de ese estado.

-Hora de desayunar- Se escuchaba la voz masculina de su padre.

-Ya voy- Dijo Alice levantándose de la cama, pero de vuelta quedo en el mismo estado pensativo -Tengo que saberlo, se lo tengo que preguntar- Volvió a decirlo mentalmente.

En unos momentos ya estaban en la cocina, Finn y Marceline desayunaban lo de siempre, un tazón de frutos rojos y Alice, ya iba comiéndose siete potecitos de flan y tenía otros cinco potes llenos cerca. No importa el momento, el tiempo o el lugar, nunca se podía controlar al comer flan, y por esa razón, a su tienda favorita en el dulce reino, siempre termina con pedidos de más cajas de flan.

-¿No te hace mal?- Pregunto Marceline mientras succionaba el color rojo de una frutilla.

-No, me hace mal si no lo cómo- Respondió sonriente Alice terminando otro pote.

-Emm…. Está bien- Dijo dudosa Marceline.

-Yo la entiendo- Dijo Finn entrando en la conversación -Yo y Jake antes éramos adictos al helado-

-Sí, recuerdo esa vez que quedaste gordo de tanto helado- Dijo Marceline con algunas risas al recordarlo.

-¿Qué tan gordo?- Pregunto Alice algo curiosa.

-Haber- Dijo Finn levantándose de la mesa -Más o menos así- Teniendo ambas manos lejos de la panza mostrando algo del tamaño.

-Guau, ¿enserio?- Dijo Alice mirando e imaginando como tenía la panza antes.

-Sí, pero solo fue una vez que me descuide- Acoto Finn volviéndose a sentar.

Termino la conversación y volvieron a comer, pero Alice quedo quieta justo antes de meter la cuchara en el flan, miraba la mesa otra vez pensativa, esto llamo la atención de sus padres. Para verla así, había dos razones, una era que el efecto de la azúcar ya estaba funcionando en efecto contrario, o que algo la estuviera incomodando.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto preocupara Marceline.

-Papa- Dijo Alice fríamente sin despegar la mirada de la mesa.

-Si- Respondió Finn.

-Por casualidad al nombre del anterior dueño de mi arco- Dijo Alice dejando un ambiente tenso a Finn, se detuvo antes de decir el nombre, hasta que alzo la mirada directo a su padre -Era Damina-

Todo fue silencio, Alice miraba firmemente a su padre, pero Finn había quedado paralizado, volver a escuchar ese nombre luego de tanto tiempo, pero escucharlo de su hija. ¿Cómo lo supo? Era la pregunta principal que rondaba por su cabeza, había quedado paralizado, pero la fría mano de Marceline lo hiso reaccionar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Finn sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Alguien me lo dijo- Respondió Alice cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quién?- Volvió a preguntar tomando fuerza.

-Primero dime quien era- Exigió Alice.

-¡Dime quie…!- Exclamo Finn levantándose de la mesa, pero Marceline lo detuvo forzándolo a volverse a sentar -Díselo- Se escuchó suavemente de parte de Marceline.

Mientras Finn se volvía a sentar e intentaba controlarse, Alice seguía firme.

-Fue una gran amiga- Conto Finn directamente -La mejor que tuve, y eso es todo- Concluyo, pero Alice no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-No puede ser todo- Replico Alice.

-Es todo lo que escucharas- Dijo Finn.

-Está bien- Dijo Alice furiosa levantándose de la mesa, salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación, antes de abrir la puerta volvió a mirar a sus padres, los cuales la miraban algo preocupados -Por cierto, el que me lo dijo se llamaba John- Cerro la puerta.

Ese nombre, ¿Por qué será que Finn no se sorprendió?, una cosa era tener que estándole hablándole a al de su hija, pero tener que contarle este tipo de cosas a su hija era demasiado. Ya habían cumplido su parte con él hace mucho tiempo, no tendría que entrometerse con la vida de Alice, enfadado, salió de la casa dirigiéndose a un sector oscuro de la cueva.

-¿Me buscabas?- Pregunto John, quien lo estaba esperando pacientemente en el lugar.

-Si- Respondió aun enfadado -¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto seriamente.

-Le mostré lo que tenía que saber- Contesto tranquilamente.

-Era necesario que sea justamente eso-

-Eso y más-

-¿Mas? A que te refieres con más- Dijo algo confuso Finn -¿Qué tanto le mostrase?-

-Todo lo que tú debiste contarle- Respondió firmemente.

Justo cuando Finn salió de la casa, Marceline se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su hija, toco la puerta en señal de que iba a entrar pero nadie respondió. Únicamente entro y vio a Alice tirada en su cama bocabajo, se sentó a su lago y coloco su mano sobre la espalda de su hija.

-¿Estas bien Ali?- Pregunto suavemente Marceline.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué nunca me dice nada?- Pregunto Alice sin sacar su cara de la cama.

-Es algo difícil para tu padre- Explico Marceline.

-¿Qué tanto?- Vivió a preguntar esta vez librando su cara del colchón, Marceline suspiro y accedió a agregar algo a lo que dijo Finn.

-Hubo un periodo en el que tu padre tuvo muchas dificultades- Explico Marceline.

-No lo había visto así- Dijo Alice sintiéndose algo mal.

-Tu padre y Damina tuvieron grandes momentos juntos- Siguió contando Marceline -Hasta que un accidente los separo-

Lo que escuchaba Alice la hacía pensar, que tan mal podría haber sido las cosas para su padre en otro tiempo, y cuando menciono sobre un accidente, el sueño fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Tú sabes sobre eso-

-No, él nunca me conto de eso- Termino de explicar Marceline, volvió a abrir la puerta -Pero será mejor que te lo cuente el- Cerro la puerta, era obvio que iba a hacer entrar en razón a Finn para que contase esa historia.

-Eso espero- Dijo Alice volviéndose a recostar en la cama mirando al techo, en eso logro escuchar algo fuerte la voz de su padre. Logro entender que venía de afuera, se acercó a su ventana y en la oscuridad lo vio discutir con alguien, solo lo veía a él, mientras seguía mirando, logro notar que un brazo sobresalía en la oscuridad. Cada vez de concentraba más y más en la zona oscura, hasta que de esa zona oscura, salió un hombre, Alice quedo atónita, su padre estaba discutiendo con John -¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó sin entender por qué el hombre de sus sueños, estaba allí, siguió observando para ver si averiguaba que pasaba.

-Hicimos lo que pediste- Siguió diciendo furioso Finn.

-Pero los problemas están por regresar-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Pregunto Finn cansado de las mismas palabras que John siempre repetía.

-Por qué yo aún sigo aquí- Respondió.

-Ojala no estuvieras- Acoto Finn.

-Si yo no hubiera estado, no estarías aquí- Dijo John con mucha razón.

-Lo sé, y lo agradezco- Dijo Finn -Pero un trato es un trato, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte- Dándole la espalda.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras- Dijo John desapareciendo del lugar.

La presión de Finn se volvía a elevar mientras volvía a la casa, allí estaba Marceline, esperándolo en el sofá, ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Volvió?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Si, como siempre- Respondió Finn sentándose en el sofá -Y espero que no vuelva-

-Deberías tenerle más paciencia- Dijo Marceline -Recuerda lo que hiso por nosotros- Acercándose a Finn colocando sus manos sobre él.

-Siempre recuerdo lo que hiso- Dijo Finn colocando su mano sobre una de las de Marceline -Pero ya han pasado diecisiete años-

-Deberías contarle todo a Alice- Comento Marceline, en eso Alice abre un poco la puerta la escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué le cuento?-Pregunto Finn.

-Todo, incluso lo de John-

-¿Por qué justo ahora?- Volvió a preguntar Finn.

-Por qué debe saberlo todo, incluso quien es- Pidió Marceline para que por fin se sepa todo.

-Es una hija de dos vampiros, y es humana- Dijo Finn, Alice, al escuchar la palabra humana, fue algo nuevo, algo que nunca escucho.

-Exacto- Exclamo Marceline -Hay que decirle la razón de todo-

-¿Crees que lo entenderá?- Pregunto Finn algo dudoso sobre las palabras de Marceline.

-Sí, ella es como tú eras- Comento Marceline, con estas palabras Alice las unió con el sueño que se menciona sobre las apariencias.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo- Dijo Finn bajando la mirada -Además ella está incompleta- Empezó a sonar nostálgico -Esta por la mitad-

-Pero eso está bien, ella es única-Acoto Marceline.

-Si pero… no creo que haya sido buena idea-

-Así que no les gusta como soy- Dijo Alice quien no soporto seguir escuchando a escondidas.

-¡Alice! No lo malentiendas- Dijo Finn sorprendido por la aparición repentina de su hija.

-Lo escuche todo, así que estoy incompleta- Dijo seriamente Alice.

-Ali, el no quiso decir eso- Dijo Marceline levantándose del sofá.

-Nunca pensé que los vampiros fueran celosos- Insulto Alice sin medir lo que decía.

-No lo somos, eres así solo porque no tuvimos elección- Dijo Finn.

-Así que no tuvieron elección- Dijo Alice cambiando a un tono enfadado.

-Sí, pero queremos que seas como nosotros- Dijo Marceline.

-¿Por qué? No les gusta como soy- Dijo aún más enfadada Alice.

-¡No es eso! es…- Exclamo Finn, pero no pudo completar la frase.

-Saben que, mejor me voy- Dijo Alice entrando bruscamente en su habitación, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas. Tomo un bolso pequeño de color azul oscuro, su arco y flechas y salió por la ventana, justo antes de que sus padres entraran en la habitación.

-¡Alice!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Finn y Marceline, alcanzaron a ver como Alice llegaba corriendo fuera de la cueva.

Finn salió flotando por la ventana lo más rápido posible, tuvo que detenerse a tomar un paraguas para cubrirse del sol, entonces comenzó una persecución en la que la velocidad de Finn tendría ventaja. Mientras Alice se limpiaba algunas lágrimas, trataba de poner sus piernas en lo máximo que podía, mientras más cerca estaba su padre de ella, mas enojada se sentía, hasta que freno repentinamente y se dio vuelta.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito Alice lo más fuerte que pudo, Finn había frenado del susto, pero no por el tono de su hija, sino por el muro de llamas que se había armado detrás de ella.

-¿Pero cómo?- Dijo muy confundido Finn, ¿Eso lo había provocado su hija? Luego noto algo diferente en ella, en sus ojos no vio el azul zafiro que siempre tenía. Esta vez era naranja, puede que sea un tono ámbar, como los del reino del fuego.

-¡Dije que te alejes!- Volvió a gritar, esta vez abanicando los brazos causando un camino de fuego dirigido a Finn, este se calló y comenzó a cubrirse del poder del sol sobre él.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- Grito Finn los las quemaduras que el sol le causaba, lentamente Alice cambiaba su expresión, de un momento a otro vio a su padre tirado, sufriendo a causa del efecto del sol.

-L-lo siento- Dijo Alice arrepentida, ni siquiera sabía lo que paso, vio como su padre se arrastraba hasta su paraguas y se refugiaba en él.

Finn ya a salvo del sol, quedo mirando a su hija, miro especialmente los ojos, como cambiaban lentamente a su color original, el susto del momento hiso que Alice saliera corriendo del lugar dejando allí a su padre.

-¡Alice, no te vayas!- Grito Finn mientras veía como su hija se alejaba velozmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Alice ya estaba muy lejos, con el sol muy fuerte, no era momento para buscarla, con eso Finn solo se resignó a regresar a su casa, allí recibió a Marceline muy preocupada por verlo sin su hija.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Escapo, eso paso- Respondió Finn sin mirarla.

-¿Al menos sabes por dónde?- Volvió a preguntar Marceline.

-No lo sé, pero sea donde este, estaba bien- Dijo Finn subiendo las escaleras, llego hasta arriba y se recostó en la cama -Ella más fuerte de lo que parece- Dijo en voz baja.

Fuera muy lejos de la cueva, aún estaba corriendo Alice, corriendo con una horrible imagen mental grabada, ¿Qué habrá pasado? No tenía idea de lo que paso. Llego hasta un bosque, era el mismo que visitaba siempre, solo que esta vez entro por otro sitio, camino por varios minutos hasta que las piernas no le dieron más, se recostó sobre un tronco y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de varias horas, el bosque ya se encontraba oscuro, Alice seguía durmiendo hasta que unos ruidos la despertaron alarmada, pensó que no era nada, hasta que los volvió a escuchar. Se levantó rápidamente y preparo su arco con una flecha, espero pacientemente hasta que el ruido ceso, bajo el arco y quedo mirando a su alrededor, hasta que desprevenidamente, algo la golero en su mano e hiso que soltara el arco. Agarro su mano adolorida viendo que tenía una cortadura en la palma, miro detrás de ella y vio una daga clavada en el suelo, volvió a escuchar los mismos ruidos e intento tomar de nuevo su arco, pero otra daga detuvo su camino.

Logro escuchar claramente unos pasos, que cada vez de escuchaban más cerca, frente a ella se veía una sombra que se acercaba lentamente, hasta que la luz dio en ella y dejo ver una mujer adulta. De piel verde, de cabello largo atado con una colita, piel verde y orejas puntiagudas, resultaba muy familiar para Alice esta persona, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para verla bien claro.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la extraña chica que había aparecido, luego miro al suelo el arco -¿Y qué haces con mi viejo arco?- Las últimas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Alice, sabia claramente quien era esa mujer.

-T-tu eres Damina ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Alice mientras seguía tomando fuertemente su mano que sangraba, la sangre llegaba hasta las puntas de sus dedos y caían en pequeñas gotas al césped.

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto algo confundida Damina.

-Porque- Dijo Alice poniéndose firme -Yo soy hija de Finn- Estas palabras cambiaron la mirada seria de Damina, por una de sorpresa.

Luego de un largo día de búsqueda, Marceline, Finn y Jake junto a sus hijos, debía regresas a sus hogares a descansar y continuar mañana. Pero aun con el cansancio, Viola y Jake Jr. Aun querían buscar a su primita, pero todos tenían que dejarlo, Marceline y Finn podían seguir buscando, pero sabían que al menos, su hija podía arreglárselas por una noche. Marceline y Finn llegaron decepcionados a su casa, tanta búsqueda y no encontraron nada, buscaron por todas partes, incluso en sus lugares favoritos, el supermercado del dulce reino, en las colinas heladas, incluso buscaron por la vieja casa del árbol, pero nada.

Tanto andar por ahí, los dejo más agotados que nunca,la última vez que dieron muchas vuelta, fue con los preparativos de la fiesta de quince años de Alice, subieron a la habitación, Finn se lanzó a la cama, y Marceline entro al baño. Finn comenzó a dejarse llevar por el cansancio hasta que sintió una especie de calor a un lado de él.

-Siempre estaré contigo- Escucho un susurro en su oreja, esto lo sobresalto, justamente cuando Marceline ya había salido del baño.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Marceline flotando hasta la cama.

-No, nada, buenas noches- Dijo Finn volviéndose a acomodar en la cama fingiendo tranquilidad, Marceline se acomodó en la cama y le dio el beso de costumbre.

Fue raro, el susurro que había escuchado fue tan familiar, una voz femenina que quizás no hubiera escuchado hace mucho tiempo, intento ignorarlo para lograr conciliar el sueño, se apagó la luz de la habitación dejando todo oscuro como de costumbre.

Fuera de la casa, estaba casi como siempre John, pero parecía serio esta vez, como si esta vez fuera una ocasión especial.

-Así que ya comenzó- Dijo John casi en voz alta.

-Si… es hora de terminar lo que empezó- Se escuchó una voz misteriosa cerca de él, una sombra tan oscura, que no se comparaba con la noche -Que gane el mejor- Se introdujo dentro de la pared de la cueva desapareciendo.

**Bueno bueno, trate de poner el mejor comienzo que pude, ahora que una nueva miembro ha entrado en la familia, algunos viejos personajes volvieron a aparecer, y como queria, Damina entrara en esta historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado este comienzo, tambien espero que lo sigan, tambien esperare criticas de todo tipo para mejorar en lo mas posible mi escritura, tardare mas en escribir cada capitulo, y nos veremos luego.**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Viejos fantasmas

**Bueno bueno, me disculpo por la demora, pero como ya les dije, al ser mas extenso los capi, tardaria mas.**

**Agradezco los review que recibi, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta ultima parte de la historia, al parecer, mis clases aun no comienzan, por ciertas cosas que pasan en mi provincia, las clases se retrasaron 2 semanas, pero bueno, esta semana comienzo algunas actividades.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

**_Viejos fantasmas_**

_Finn POV´S_

_¿Abre hecho algo mal? He dedicado mi vida completa a proteger a los demás, disfrutando de las aventuras y el peligro, pero hubo momentos en los que solo me vi a mí mismo, y no vi como mis acciones afectaban a los otros._

_El tiempo me lo demostró, no de la forma más agradable que digamos, pero por lo menos aprendí la lección, sigo haciendo algunas cosas, pero ahora tengo un límite, que se me hará muy difícil tener que sobrepasarlo._

_Fin del POV´S_

El alba ya se había alzado en el cielo de la tierra de Ooo, Finn y Marceline volvían a estar desayunando en la cocina, solo que esta vez era diferente, solo había silencio, tenían las caras largas sabiendo que en esa misma mesa, había una silla vacía. Dejaron el tazón vacío en la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala, mientras Finn quedo esperando, Marceline subió a la habitación a cambiarse la piyama.

-No te tardes- Dijo Finn tratando de poner buen humor a la situación.

-Eso no te lo aseguro- Trato de responder Marceline del mismo modo.

Finn quedo esperando, hasta que se cansó y salió de la casa, se quedó a un lado de la puerta esperando a Marceline terminara de cambiarse, o que algo más sucediera, alzo su mirada para observar la entrada de la cueva y en ella, se veía una sombra entre toda la luz que causaba el sol. No se sabía exactamente que era, decidió acercarse a curiosear, hasta que noto que esa cosa era una persona, mientras más se acercaba, más fácil se le hiso distinguir, hasta que vio que era Alice. Floto a gran velocidad, hasta que sus pies cayeron al suelo y siguió a pie, hasta que la alcanzo, y la atrapo con un gran y fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias a dios estas aquí- Exclamo Finn con mucha alegría, el abrazo fue respondida de parte de la hija, pero el tacto era algo diferente.

-Siempre estuve aquí- Susurro Alice de forma misteriosa.

-¿Eh?- Se sobresaltó Finn, lentamente la soltó dejando solo sus manos en los hombros de la chica -¿Qué?-

-Yo nunca te deje, pero tu si me dejaste- Volvió a decir de forma misteriosa.

Finn sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda, quito sus manos y retrocedió unos pasos, miro atentamente la cara de su hija, ella la miraba fijamente, como si lo estuviera admirando, el silencio se armó, hasta que Alice extendió sus brazos a los costados. De las palmas de sus manos salieron unas pequeñas llamas, esas llamas se fueron intensificando poco a poco, hasta que cubrían completamente su cara.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo Atónito Finn.

Alice comenzó a acercas sus manos a su cara, su rostro se envolvió en llamas, su piel comenzó a derretirse, como el plástico a altas temperaturas, era algo imposible, ¿Qué estaba pasando? El cabello de Alice comenzó a moverse hasta levantarse en el aire, volviéndose ondulado y cambiando de color, su rostro paso de un color crema, a uno semejante al sol, las llamas comenzaron a extenderse por todo el cuerpo, quemando las ropas y dejando un cuerpo desnudo al aire. Lo mismo que le sucedió en su rostro, comenzó a producirse en todo su cuerpo, la piel derretida dejaba charcos que se secaron instantáneamente, el cuerpo quedo completamente en un todo naranja, las mismas llamas volvieron a formar otro vestido en ella. Uno largo con colores semejantes a la piel, la ropa termino de formarse, y su rostro seguía en llamas, hasta que rozo su mano con su rostro apagándolas.

Su cabello era una llama encendida, sus ojos eran iguales a su piel, una gema rubí sobresalía en su frente, hermosa pero misteriosa.

-Es imposible- Balbuceo Finn con los nervios en punta.

-Nada es imposible, cuando uno ama- Le respondió la chica.

-P-p-pero tu estas muerta- Dijo cada vez más nervioso, Finn estaba paralizado, su corazón estaba al borde de sufrir un infarto.

La chica sonrió y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, se escuchó como la piel endurecida del suelo se rompía como porcelana, el calor que provocaba se sentía más intenso a cada paso que daba, antes de estar cara a cara con Finn, este se forzó a cerrar los ojos dejando su visibilidad en cero.

-No lo estoy- Respondió abrazándolo, anqué pareciese estas hecha de fuego, no causo ningún daño a Finn, se separó de él tomando sus manos y forzándolo a extenderla.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Finn abriendo lentamente los ojos, hasta que a la mitad de abrirlos, termino abriéndolos de golpe, una sombra de aspecto maléfico lo estaba teniendo de las manos.

-Tu vida- Le respondió, Finn sintió como el agarre de esa sombro iba aumentando, hasta que sintió calor, de repente, ambos brazos estaba cubierto por llamas hasta su antebrazo.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- Grito Finn por el extremo dolor, intentaba separarse, pero era inútil.

-¡Sentirás lo mismo que sentimos!- Exclamo la sombra soltando a Finn.

Finn se dio vuelta abrazando sus brazos, los observo, viendo como en la sangra chamuscada brotaba la sangre casi a chorro, siguió mirándolo hasta que sintió un ardor en su abdomen. Bajo la mirada y vio una gigantesca espada, el ancho de esta era de su ombligo, hasta el corazón, con la mirada fija y sin poder decir nada, alzo la mirada, siguiendo el largo de la estada. Llego al mango, donde una mano de roca y lava la sostenía, Finn quedo impactado, la sostenía alguien que nunca pensó volver a ver en toda su vida.

-G-gu-uard-dian- Dijo casi sin habla Finn.

-Es el titán eterno- Dijo el gigante retirando bruscamente su espada -Niñito-

-¿Q-que s-suc-cede?- Pregunto Finn antes de caer desplomado al suelo, callo con su rostro de lado abrazando la gran herido que se habían provocado.

-Es hora- Respondió el gigante, soltó la espada y se acercó a él, quedo observándolo un rato, disfrutando de la vista, veía como en gigantesco charco de sangre crecía y crecía debajo de Finn -De terminar todo- Levanto a Finn del cuello.

-S-se sup-pone que te-ermino- Susurro Finn con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Todavía no- Dijo el gigante introduciendo lentamente su mano en la profunda herida de Finn.

-¡Aaaaaaaahh!- Grito Finn descontrolada y desgarradoramente, cerró los ojos de golpe y los volvió a abrir levantándose de su lugar -¡Aaaaaahhh!- Volvió a gritar esta vez en su cama, el tan repentino grito de Finn le dio un susto de muerte a Marceline despertándola a ella.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- Siguió el grito de Marceline, fue tan repentino, que automáticamente su mano voló y dio un fuerte cachetazo a Finn, que casi lo tumba de la cama, pero también lo hiso reaccionar.

Se calmaron dejando la habitación en silencio, aún era de noche y a juzgar por su cansancio, puede que apenas hayan dormido una hora, Finn mantenía sus manos en la cabeza reflexionando lo que vio. Mientras que Marceline mantenía una de sus manos en su pecho, esperando a que su corazón se calme luego de tal susto.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?- Exclamo Marceline muy enfadada.

-Perdona… ¿te asuste?- Pregunto Finn completamente calmado.

-No- Dijo sarcástica y burlonamente Marceline - Tampoco me despertaste de golpe- Frunciendo el ceño y sonando algo brusca.

-Perdona, se me salió- Dijo sonriente Finn.

-Está bien- Concluyo Marceline.

Todo estaba calmado en la habitación, como era de esperar, el sueño volvió a golpearlos, Marceline se acomodó sobre Finn, dejando su cabeza sobre los pectorales de Finn, que le simulaban una muy cómoda almohada. Cerro los ojos tranquilamente mientras Finn la rodeaba con un brazo, y con el otro tomaba la mano de Marceline.

-¿Por qué gritaste?- Pregunto Marceline bostezando a la vez.

-Tuve un mal sueño- Respondió este.

-Una pesadilla-

-Eso parece-

-¿Me la contaras o solo volveremos a dormir?- Pregunto Marceline alzando la cabeza para poder mirar el pálido rostro de su hombre.

-Mejor dormiremos- Respondió Finn dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza de Marceline.

-Está bien- Dijo Marceline devolviéndole el beso a Finn, solo que debajo de la barbilla y se volvió a acomodar en su almohada de carne.

-Buenas noches… mi vampiresa- Dijo Finn cariñosamente cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches… mi esclavo- Dijo Marceline del mismo modo.

-Aún sigue con eso- Tartamudeo Finn aguantando un poco más el sueño.

-Claro, si yo fui la que te convertí- Dijo Marceline apegando más su rostro al cuerpo de Finn.

Ambas voces se apagaron lentamente a causa del sueño, mientras todos ya estaban durmiendo, la persona por la que agotaron su energía buscándola, aún seguía en el mismo lugar.

Alice estaba recostada en un árbol, durante un buen rato solamente estuvo mirando la gigantesca luna que apareció esa noche. También se entretenía jugando con una de sus flechas, parecía que el tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido en eso lugar, hasta que el sonido de unas hojas la sacó de ese estado.

Era Damina, quien volvía con una pequeña caja de madera algo vieja en una de sus manos, mientras la joven la miraba, ella se acercaba tranquilamente hasta estar frente a ella. Se arrodillo a su lado y abrió la caja, y saco una pequeña tetera blanca algo sucia, tenía detalles de flores rosadas y azules y era algo alargada. Damina quito la tapa para inspeccionar que el agua que llevaba adentro, aun siga caliente, la curiosidad de Alice hiso que lograra a ver que dentro de esa tetera, también había unas hiervas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Alice asomando un poco la cabeza.

-Té de Ajenjo- Respondió colocando la tapa en su lugar.

-¿Ajenjo?- Volvió a preguntar algo confundida Alice.

-Si- Respondió dejando la tetera a un lado y colocando de nuevo sus manos en la caja -Te ayudara- Sacando un pequeño vaso, parecía echa de barro, aunque estaba forrado con cuero liso.

-Eso espero-

Damina levanto la tetera inclinándola un poco para dejar caer el agua teñida de un amarillo muy claro al pequeño vaso. Por el vapor que salía del vaso, parecía estar demasiado caliente, lleno el vaso, dejo la tetera a un lado y se la ofreció a Alice.

-Tómalo todo, y en unos momentos dará efecto- Dijo Damina mientras Alice tomaba el vaso desde la parte inferior.

-¿Sabe bien?- Pregunto Alice observando el líquido del vaso.

-Compruébalo tú mismo- Respondió Damina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alice le dio un pequeño sorbo pero de inmediato lo escupió, dejo el vaso a un lado mientras se frotada la boca frenéticamente.

-Esta amargo- Dijo Alice sacando dejando ver su lengua -Y está muy caliente- Humedeciéndoles los ojos.

-Que chillona eres- Dijo Damina con una expresión neutral -Tómatelo- Ordeno un poquito seria.

-Está bien- Dijo Alice volviendo a tomar el vaso -Mandona- Dijo en voz baja pero igualmente Damina logro escucharlo, lo ignoro mientras Alice daba otro sorbo cerrando fuertemente los ojos en señal de disgusto.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Alice logro tomar la última gota de amargo te que le habían dado, dejo al vaso pero al instante, se dio cuenta que ya no sentía dolor, al parecer concentrarse en el sabor, hiso olvidarse de que lentamente, se iba curando.

-Guau, de verdad funciona- Dijo sorprendida Alice.

-Te lo dije, ahora dame el vaso- Volvió a ordenar Damina seriamente, Alice se lo devolvió un poco nerviosa. Cuando lo tomo, saco un pequeño pañuelo de la caja y comenzó a limpiarlo por dentro, termino y volvió a meter todo en su lugar -Y dime, ¿Cómo esta Finn?- Pregunto mientras cerraba la caja.

-¿Mi padre? Emm… está bien, y bueno… está bien- Respondió Alice con nerviosismo.

-Aja- Soltó Damina levantando la caja, al escuchar sus palabras, solo se le vino a la mente "¿habrá heredado su idiotez?".

-Bueno… me he enterado de que ustedes dos, fueron muy buenos amigos antes- Dijo Alice apartando un poco la mirada por miedo a equivocarse.

-Si… fue el mejor que tuve- Afirmo Damina levantando la caja en sus manos -Y el único- Dijo en voz baja alejándose de Alice.

-E-Espera- Exclamo Alice tomando su arco y flechas para levantarse y seguirla, corrió hasta alcanzarla y tomo un paso natural -¿Cómo que el único?-

-Eso quedo en el pasado- Respondió Damina, Alice la noto un poco triste en la respuesta, al verla de detuvo en momento, viendo como Damina casi desaparecía entre la vegetación, volvió a correr para seguirla, pero esta vez no la encontró -¿Eeh? ¿Dónde está?- Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Al no llegarla a ver por ninguna parte, se resignó a dejar el lugar, mientras se iba, sin darse cuenta, arriba de ella, escondida en el árbol, estaba Damina observando y esperando a que esa chica se fuera.

-Tienes una hija muy bella Finn- Se dijo a si misma Damina en voz baja -Pronto nos encontraremos- Teniendo una actitud nostálgica o poniendo su mano sobre una vendas con manchas negras que cubrían su rodilla.

Alice camino en línea recta con la esperanza de poder salir de ese bosque, mientras que ese silencioso lugar, la hacía pensar en muchas cosas. Primero pensó en sus padres, la hiso enfadar eso de que la prefirieran de otra forma, segundo en su padre, porque estaba tan lastimado antes de terminar de seguirla, y tercero, esa chica, la había visto en sus sueños, pero cuando era muy joven, ahora tenía una forma más adulta y vieja por decirlo. Además, con la poca visibilidad de la noche, apenas logro notar su cabello, su tono de piel y sus orejas, su ropa era de tonos oscuros, así que no pudo distinguir las prendas.

-Rayos- Soltó deteniéndose entre varios árboles -Aaaahh… mejor descasare aquí- Bostezo fuertemente viendo un pequeño hueco entre unos arbustos.

Entro y se acomodó entre el largo césped y ramas que allí.

-Haber… quizás así ¡Auch!- Exclamo sintiendo como una pequeña rama casi se le clava en la espalda -Estúpida rama- el tomo y la lanzo un poco enfadada.

Logro acomodase entre todo el césped, igual el cansancio hiso que con tal de poder cerrar los ojos, cualquier lugar seria de agrado, se acomodó de lado y cerró los ojos.

-Quisiera estar en mi camita- Dijo antes de conciliar el sueño.

Pero Alice no se dio cuenta del lugar en el que había dormido, no muy lejos de ese lugar, había unos cadáveres muy familiares. Mientras, cerca de ellos, estaba John, observando como siempre a su nieta.

-Alice termino en un lugar clave- Dijo John al aire como si alguien lo escuchara. De la nada, apareció una sombra que vino caminando desde detrás de él.

-La contare como tu jugada- Dijo la sombra con voz gastada y una malévola sonrisa.

-Ella llego sola- Afirmo John sin quitar la mirada de ella -Aun me queda una-

-Como tú quieras- Dijo la sombra poniéndose frente a el -No entiendo porque-

-Porque ¿Qué?-

-El de esa niña-

-Es especial- Respondió John -Tiene la sangre de Finn, y también la mía- Concluyo.

-De todas formas, te la has jugado mucho estos últimos años-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Pregunto John enfocando la mirada en él.

La sombra sonrió graciosamente y comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de John.

-Tú en estos últimos años, intentaste adelantártenos sin resultado alguno- Comenzó a explicar la sombra.

-Yo sé lo que hago- Acoto John siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Y yo y los otros recién comenzamos- Termino de caminar la sombra para terminar a las espaldas de John -Que posibilidades hay que ganes- Dijo tan fríamente, que hasta se le podía ver el aliento en el aire.

-¿Qué hay con los otros?- Volvió a preguntar John dándose vuelta.

-Somos tres contra uno- Contesto la sombra -Es fácil saber quien ganara-

John solo ignoro esas palabras quedándose en silencio, comenzó a caminar lejos de él duramente.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto- Concluyo John antes de desaparecer.

-Como tú quieres- Susurro la sombra.

De pronto, detrás de él aparecieron dos personas, una más grande que las otras, pero ambas resplandecían, de alguna forma generaban calor, la sombra comenzó a alejarse del lugar mientras que los otros dos lo seguían.

La intranquilidad se notaba en el ambiente, se notaba entre los animales, parecían inquietos, pareciera que saben que está pasando y lo que pasara en un tiempo, John está solo, pero ¿En que esta solo? Todas las líneas estaban directo a la familia de Alice, y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

La luz del día volvía a aparecer en toda la tierra de Ooo, una pequeña luz que logro atravesar entre los arboles alcanzo los ojos de Alice, comenzó a moverse un poco, y cuando logro abrir los ojos, quedo cegada.

-Aaaaggghhh- Soltó Alice levantándose y frotándose los ojos -Maldita luz- Intento abrir los ojos uno a la vez hasta que logro abrir completamente los dos -Demonios, mi pobre espalda- Sentándose en su lugar estirando lo más posible su espalda con ayuda de ambas manos.

La joven termino de levantarse tambaleándose aun del sueño, estaba muy sedienta, pero en especial, necesitaba ir al baño, dio unos pasos lentos aun con la mirada borrosa, hasta que se golpeó la cara con un árbol. Estaba tan cansada que no le dio importancia, siguió hasta encontrar una gran roca, se acercó a ella, se inclinó y bajo sus panties para liberar lo que estuvo aguantando inconscientemente durante la noche.

Se levantó terminando de hacer lo suyo mientras volvía a dejar su ropa exactamente como hace unos momentos, volvió aun somnolienta al mismo lugar para recoger su arco y flecha.

-A quien engaño, quiero volver a casa- Se dijo a si mismo bajando la mirada en forma pensativa.

Trato de seguir el mismo camino que empezó el día anterior, hasta que entre medio de los árboles, y en un rato logro notar una luz que no estaba oculta por la vegetación.

-Al fin, mi boleto de salida- Dijo alegremente por al fin salir de ese laberinto de árboles, siguió caminando hasta que llego a césped corto, muy vivo e iluminado.

Hasta que noto una sombra en esa luz, era una persona, algo alta, pero eso era todo, no se podía notar bien quien era.

-¿Pero que?-

Mientras tanto, en la casa dentro de la cueva, un joven de piel pálida estaba saliendo de la casa, rápidamente abrió y cerró la puerta y con esa misma velocidad, alcanzo una sombrilla y salió a casi soleado día.

Unas pocas nubes atravesaban el cielo y lograra cubrir por momentos el sol, para Finn era totalmente un alivio, al menos el calor ya no estaba en su contra, ese día estaba algo fresco, el escaso viento se lograba sentir. Cuanto más rápido iba Finn, mas fuerte sentía esa brisa, era como el paraíso, le encantaba la brisa, cada vez iba más y más rápido, hasta que la sombrilla se le resbalo de las manos.

No se había dado cuenta de que se estaba quemando vivo, estaba felizmente en su mundo gracias a esa brisa, hasta que la vista se le reacomodo y vio humo, noto ampollas y sintió el dolor.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- Grito Finn abrazándose sombre si mismo.

Que mal momento, cayó atrapado por la luz del sol en el césped, se retorcía del dolor, era una tortura, estar en medio de él campo, sin sombras cerca, ni nadie que lo escuchara, hasta que dejo de sentir el sol, noto una sombra redondeada sobre él.

-Gracias a Glob- Dijo aliviado levantándose sin aun poder mirar a quien se lo tenía que agradecer -Muchas gracias- Vio desde arriba su sombrilla y la tomo -Me has salvado de…- Miro al que lo ayudo pero quedó paralizado.

Era una persona, de su mismo tamaño, se lo veía casi completamente oscuro, llevaba una ropa idéntica, su cabello era rubio pero lo que más lo asusto, fueron sus ojos, esa persona tenía unos completamente negros, tanto que no reflejaban.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo esta persona sombríamente soltando la sombrilla.

De alguna manera, Finn aún no se podía mover, hasta que sintió algo en su rostro que oscureció su vista, repentinamente coloco su mano sobre lo que nublaba su vista. Durante un segundo sintió otra mano, luego se sintió a sí mismo, quito su mano y volvió su vista, pero quien fuera el que estaba frente a él, ya no estaba, se dio vuelta pensando ver a alguien detrás de él, pero tampoco, volvía a estar solo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Se preguntó a si mismo Finn, ya no veía el caso a intentar buscar a esa extraña persona. Solo dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino -Pero de alguna forma… se me hiso muy familiar- Pensó con la vista baja.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la entrada de un bosque, le traiga viejos recuerdos, malos o buenos, eran nostálgicos para Finn.

-Cuanto tiempo- Se dijo a sí mismo, camino hasta entrar entre las sombras de los arboles -Por fin un lugar sin sol- Bajo y cerro su sombrilla.

Se recostó en un árbol lo más relajado posible, no pudo evitar recordar esos viejos tiempos en ese lugar, el lugar donde cambio completamente y en especial, conoció a la que sería una de sus mejores amigas.

_Flashback._

_-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué has cuidado de mí?- Dijo una chica amenazando a Finn con su arco._

_-Jeje, que bueno que estés bien- Dijo alegremente Finn -Yo soy Finn el humano- Se presentó…_

_-Damina- Dijo repentinamente la chica._

_-¿Qué?- Soltó Finn sorprendido por lo que escucho._

_-Dije que mi nombre es Damina, Damina Forest- Volvió a repetir su nombre apropiadamente…_

_Fin del Flashback._

Unos pequeños pasos interrumpieron sus recuerdos alarmando un poco a Finn, alguien venía a lo lejos, se levantó e intento enfocar la mirada para saber de dónde provenía ese sonido. Era una persona, que se acercaba a él rápidamente, no sabía si era alguien bueno o alguien malo, hasta que noto que era una chica la que venía. Quedo quieto en su lugar, sin hacer nada, con la alegría y esperanza de que fuera su hija, hasta que casi llegaron a verse de frente.

-Papá… ¿eres tú?- Pregunto Alice acercándose lentamente a esa figura. Hasta que este se dio vuelta al escuchar unos sonidos, definitivamente no era Finn.

Al estar más cerca, Alice logro ver algunas de sus características, su cabello era corto y en punto en la frente, llevaba ropa oscura, una chaqueta negra de manga larga, con cuello, abierto y con dos botones, su playera también era negra, tenía impresa una calavera roja con tres espadas atravesadas, alas y sobre esto las palabras "inferno" todo en rojo. Unos jeans azul oscuro, algo rasgado y sostenido con un simpe cinturón negro, por último, unas zapatillas negras con detalles blancos.

-¿Eh?- Dijo este mirando a Alice. Se la quedó mirando un rato hasta que volvió a reaccionar -Oye tú, ¿me ayudarías?- Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando un papel muy doblado.

-¿Y-yo?- Pregunto Alice nerviosa señalándose a sí mismo.

-Pues sí, eres la única aquí ¿no?- Dijo el chico desdoblando el pequeño papel que cada vez se hacía más grande.

-C-claro- Dijo nerviosamente Alice acercándose al joven. Al llegar a su lado, vio que ese papel era un mapa de la tierra de Ooo.

-Estoy algo perdido- Dijo el chico frotándose su nuca con una mano -¿Me podrías decir dónde estoy?- pregunto mirando a Alice.

Parece que Alice estaba algo nerviosa, la mirada del chico la paralizo, su maduro aspecto, su piel apenas oscurecida por el sol y por sobre todo, sus ojos, unos verde tan claro, que se asemejaba al blanco. Trato de olvidar la mirada y se concentró en el mapa, sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero aprovecho a revisar que tan lejos estaba su casa.

-Estas aquí- Respondió Alice señalando el lugar en el mapa con su dedo índice.

-Ah, pues gracias- Agradeció el chico con una sonrisa, se quedó mirando el mapa y noto que la chica aun lo seguía mirando -¿Te sucede algo?-

-¿Ah? N-no, no pasa nada- Respondió Alice con una sonrisa inquieta, se había quedado perdida unos segundos.

-Emm… y tú, ¿vas a algún lugar?- Pregunto el chico.

-Si- Exclamo repentinamente Alice, se había excedido -Voy de regreso a mi casa- Respondió más tranquilamente.

-Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- Volvió a preguntar - ¿Dónde vives?- Fijándose de nuevo en el mapa. Solo recibió una respuesta de afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Alice, y volvió a señalar en el mapa.

-Aquí-

-Ooooh, estamos cerca ¿no?- Dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Si- Afirmo Alice, con su simple sonrisa, ya era señal suficiente para mostrar su simpatía.

El chico volvió a doblar el mapa y ponerlo en su lugar anterior.

-De acuerdo, entonces te sigo- Dijo tomando unas cosas que tenía a sus pies.

Lo primero era una bolsa atada con una simple cuerda que la usaba como mochila, y lo otro era una extraña funda ancha de un extremo, y del otro alargada que llevaba a mano.

Luego de terminar de recoger sus cosas, Alice camino y como era de esperar, casi a su lado, estaba el chico, parecía incomodo, mientras el chico la observaba, Alice solo buscaba algo para ver en su camino. No lograba encontrar que ver, miraba hacia todos lados manteniendo la sensación de que el joven no la paraba de ver.

-Qué lindo- Dijo el chico sobresaltando a Alice.

-¡Q-q-que!- Exclamo Alice sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Me refiero al arco- Dijo señalando su espalda, de momento Alice se alivió -¿De dónde lo sacaste? Nunca había visto uno igual-

-Lo hiso mi padre- Respondió Alice.

-¿Tu padre?- Pregunto algo confundido -¿Puedo saber su nombre?-

-Hmm… no sé si decírtelo-

-Anda, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Primero, no te conozco nadita- Respondió Alice frenando y levantando su dedo incide - Y segundo, tienes un aspecto algo intimidante- Concluyo con su dedo medio también levantado.

-¿Qué? Te intimida este sensual cuerpo- Dijo graciosamente el chico en una ridícula pose.

-Jeje, basta tonto- Dijo entre risas Alice -Pero si quieres saberlo, tienes que hacer lo mismo-

-¿Cómo qu…? Aaahh… ¿mi nombre?- Pregunto el chico con su mano en su pecho -Esta bien, primero las damas- Ofreció con una reverencia.

-Jeje, bien mi nombre es Alice Abadeer-

-Qué bello nombre- Dijo sinceramente el chico provocando que Alice se volviera a sonrojar unos momentos -Bueno, mi nombre es Erardo Armstrong-

-Nunca había escuchado un nombre así- Dijo Alice pensando en algún nombre parecido.

-Es único ¿no?- Dijo Erardo poniéndose adelantándose en el camino -¿Seguimos?-

-Claro- Dijo sonriente Alice siguiéndolo -Bien, te diré el nombre de mi padre, se llama Finn-

Escuchar ese nombre, hiso que Erardo parara el paso y se quedara inmóvil en su lugar, Alice se sintió confundida, verlo quieto con la mirada baja e incluso con una pequeña sonrisa, solo lo hiso parecer más escalofriante de lo que era.

-Entonces… ¿Tu eres su hija?- Pregunto Erardo levantando la mirada quitando la expresión que tenía hace unos momentos.

-S-si ¿tiene algo de malo?-

-No nada- Dijo Erardo volviendo a tomar el paso teniendo la delantera -Al fin te encontré- Pensó de forma misteriosa.

Alice, algo preocupada, solo siguió el camino a su casa guiándolo, no sabía que tenía el contra su padre, o que tipo de relación tuvieran, solo quería volver a casa con ellos. Tenía que disculparse por lo que sucedió ayer, ya lo entendía, había exagerado, pero el solo tener a un extraño siguiéndolo, no la tranquilizaba de él sermón que se iba a tragar en su casa.

Más al rato, Erardo volvió a ser el mismo de antes, volvía a tener una cara amigable y cálida, escuchar su no tan grave voz, la reconfortaba, se sentía muy feliz hablando y bromeando con él durante el camino. Pero su cabeza de estaba poniendo dudosa, era como si no pudiera evitar mirarlo, solo escucharlo le sacaba una sonrisa, ¿Qué era eso? Acaso ¿se estaba enamorando?

-Tú no eres Alice- Dijo Finn al lograr ver mejor a la chica que se le había acercado. De la nada, estaba tirado en el suelo, inmovilizado y con una daga amenazando su cuello.

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia- Dijo la chica que se había tirado sobre Finn -Parece que todos mis esfuerzos, fueron en vano- Retiro su daga y se levantó quedándose a espaldas de Finn.

-D-d-Damina- Dijo Finn muy sorprendido. Su rostro mostro la sonrisa más grande que se podía mostrar mientras se levantaba.

-Puede que aun sean un debilucho, pero me alegra que aún me recuerdes- Dijo alegremente Damina dándose vuelta.

Era un momento muy alegre, dos viejos amigos encontrándose, Finn se abalanzo sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, ella no tuvo más que responder con la misma fuerza que el empleo en eso. El abrazo se estaba volviendo tan duradero, que a Dami casi se le salían las lágrimas, hasta que Finn comenzó a moverse lado a lado ridículamente.

-¡Que feliz estoy!- Exclamo Finn sin quitar su gran sonrisa.

-¡Oye espera!- Grito Damina tratando de soltarse -¡Deja de moverte así!- Logro zafarse de los brazos de Finn, perecía algo avergonzada, Finn vio que su cara estaba algo roja.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto Finn algo preocupado.

-Nunca más, en la vida, vuelvas a abrazarme así- Respondió seriamente perdiendo ese pequeño tono rojizo de su rostro.

-Perdóname- Dijo Finn alegremente mientras se frotaba la cabeza -No pudo contenerme-

-Está bien- Dijo Damina acercándose -De todos modos, estoy feliz- Levantando un poco la mirada para poder verlo directo a la cara.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron, para Damina, Finn no había cambiado nada, seguía exactamente igual que antes, lo único fue que se convirtió en otra cosa, pero hacía años que ella se había enterado del nuevo estado de Finn.

Mientras que para él, su amiga si había cambiado, estaba algo más alta, tenía un nuevo peinado e incluso había cambiado un poco la ropa, esta vez llevaba una playera algo gastada color gris, encima de esta tenía un pequeño chaleco de protección de cuero que le llegaba hasta debajo del busto, seguía usando una calza negra pero que esta vez tenia vendada una rodilla, también le agrego un cinturón atado con hilo que llevaba tanto dagas, como pocas provisiones.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes en la rodilla?- Pregunto Finn señalando las vendas que tenía.

-Ah, esto, esto me paso luego de la última vez que nos vimos- Explico.

-Pero ya estas mejor ¿no?-

-Se podría decir, gracias a esto, tengo que tener cuidado en mis actividades-

-¿Tan grave fue?- Volvió a preguntar Finn.

-Fui atravesada por una flecha, que esperabas- Dijo Damina algo furiosa por la ignorancia de su viejo amigo. Sin alguna idea de que hablar, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

-Así- Le salto a Finn algo en la mente -Por casualidad ¿no has visto a mi hija?- Pregunto frotándose el cuello y bajando la mirada.

-Sí, me la encontré ayer- Respondió.

-¡¿Enserió?!- Exclamo Finn.

-Te acabo de decir que si- Volvió a responder.

-¿Y-y por donde se fue?-

-Según entendí, dijo que volvería a casa-

Tanta búsqueda habían hecho para que al final, cuando Finn se enteró de al menos de donde estuvo, su hija ya estuviera volviendo por su cuenta a la casa, solamente tendría que regresar, ¿llegaría antes? Con tal de que ella esté cuando llegue, ya estaría todo tranquilo, pero tendrían una charla, pero también Finn tendría que ver una cosa con ella, lo que había hecho el día anterior mientras la perseguía.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir- Dijo Finn alegremente señalando a sus espaldas con el pulgar.

-¿No te quedaras?- Pregunto Damina, se volvía a sentir algo sola, apenas se encontraron y al momento, se tendría que ir.

-N-no es que no quiera estar contigo- Comenzó a balbucear Finn -Es que mi hija…-

-Está bien, lo entiendo-

-Bueno, prometo volver luego a verte- Dijo Finn mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a tomar carrera.

-Eso espero- Dijo Damina algo fuerte para que Finn lograra escuchar.

Al fin Damina se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando era feliz junto a Finn, los buenos momentos e incluso la extraña sensación de sentirse atraída de él. Mientras veía correr a Finn, solo subió a un árbol de un solo salto, y se recostó en él.

_Damina POV´S_

_Sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar, fueron difíciles estos últimos años sin tener a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, pero anqué seas mi amigo, esta sensación de siento en ti, no ha cambiado. Pero con el tiempo, aprendí a olvidarlo, pero de todos modos, este sentimiento aún no se borró completamente, aun te quiero, pero que ya conociste a una mejor chica para ti, ahora ¿Cómo me valoraras? _

_Fin del POV´S_

Finn estaba flotando a toda velocidad sosteniendo lo más fuerte posible su sombrilla, estaba vez había aprendido la lección, nunca te distraigas un día ventoso y soleada a la vez, de alguna forma estaba feliz, ver a su hija sana y salva de nuevo. Pero con todo esto que estaba ocurriendo últimamente, no le ayudaba en nada, al parecer John tenía razón, pero Finn no aceptaría lo que dijo, fue firme en sus continuas respuestas a su padre.

Mientras que lejos de allí, Marceline aún seguía en la cueva, estaba en la sala afinando su bajo-hacha, mientras Finn se encargaba de encontrar a Alice, ella se podía relajar por el momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo así, sola en un total silencio en su casa, termino de afinar y comenzó a tocar algunas notas, y como siempre, las letras surgieron de la nada.

-**Estábamos los dos, mirando el mar- **Comenzó a cantar Marceline, siguió tocando un rato y continúo la letra -**Cuando la tarde moría- **Volvió a detenerse en las palabras haciendo un pequeño coro ella sola -**Como moría lo nuestro, lo que no lo sabía**-

Definitivamente Marceline estaba describiendo su relación con Finn en el pasado, cuando estaba con la princesa flama, cuando aunque sabía sobre sus sentimientos, aún seguía con la princesa.

Era difícil creer todos los cambios de ese tiempo, un día estaba y al otro ya no, un tiempo la quería y al otro era olvidada pero lo más importante, fue que de un momento a otro, ya estaban juntos, como ella había querido.

-**Mire para mi derecha, que desaparecías**- Canto alargando la última palabra -**Grite con todas mis fuerzas, y note que no me oías- **Elevo y bajo su noto perfectamente -**Me quede**- Subió la voz alargando la última palabra - **Toda la noche en la arena**- Siguió cantando, hasta que un olor la detuvo.

Dejo su bajo-hacha a un lado y comenzó a olfatear con nariz de murciélago, dejo de oler por un rato quedando en silencio y uso sus oídos para oír si alguien se acercaba.

-¿Estas segura? digo apenas nos conocemos- Dijo Erardo dudando de las palabras de Alice.

-Si, además necesito tu ayuda- Contesto Alice alegremente. Estaban esperando en la entrada de la cueva, Alice entro pero Erardo aun quedo afuera.

-¿Mi ayuda?- Pregunto Erardo, en eso Alice lo tomo de la mano forzándolo a entrar a la cueva.

-Si tu estas, quizás no me dén un largo sermón- Respondió firmemente Alice.

-Espera, acaso me estas usando-

-Solo por esta vez- Rogo Alice agrandando los ojos, estaba con una carita de perrito dolorido, Erardo no soporta esa mirada y solamente acepto.

Mientras se adentraban en la cueva, Alice daba grandes pasos con una enorme seguridad, pero Erardo parecía nervioso, prácticamente no se movía, era la mano de Alice lo que hacía que siguiera adelante.

-No no no, es muy pronto aun- Pensó nerviosamente Erardo -Así no cumpliré mi objetivo- Definitivamente estaba nervioso, su cabeza estaba tratando de pensar cómo reaccionar cuando lo vea.

Llegaron a ver la casa, se detuvieron un momento para tratar de tener la firmeza de entrar a esa casa, el chico seguía nervioso, pero una sonrisa que le dio Alice, fue algo de ayuda para que se le fuera un poco. Dieron los últimos pasos para llegar a la entrada, Alice levanto su brazo para tocar la puerta y justo antes de tocar, se abrió repentinamente mostrando a Marceline en un escenario oscuro, con sus ojos iluminados como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

-Los estaba esperando- Dijo Marceline maléficamente dándole un gran susto a Erardo.

-¡Aaaahh!- Grito durante un momento Erardo por la repentina aparición. Alice estaba controlada, era costumbre que su madre la recibiera así y Marceline se quedó mirando al chico un rato.

-¿Quién es el chillón?- Pregunto Marceline perdiendo toda imagen maligna.

-Es un amigo que conocí- Respondió Alice rodando los ojos.

-U-un g-gusto conocerla- Dijo nerviosamente Erardo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de sus pantalones.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunto tranquilamente Alice.

-Sí, pasen- Contesto haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.

Mientras los dos jóvenes entraban, Marceline se quedó a un lado mirando al chico volviendo a tener esos ojos iluminados, pero esta vez de color rojo, Erardo no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando entro, y aún más cuando cerraron la puerta. Alice y Erardo se dirigieron directamente al sofá de la sala, allí quedaron un rato mientras Marceline aún seguía en su estado tenebroso.

-Que incomodo- Murmuro Erardo moviendo de un lado a otro su trasero en el sofá.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras- Dijo Alice tranquilamente sentada en el sillón, en eso Marceline dejo su lugar y se dirigió a estar enfrente de ellos.

-¿Les traigo algo?- Pregunto Marceline aun manteniendo su mirada sobre el chico.

-N-no, estamos bien- Respondió nerviosamente Erardo.

-Yo quiero un flan- Dijo Alice mientras le sonaba el estómago.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Marceline dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras aun miraba al chico, dejo de hacerlo al entrar a la cocina.

Se escucharon los ruidos que se hacía al abrir el refrigerador y luego los de los cubiertos. Alice estaba tranquila de que aún no estuviera su padre, sin él, la reunión familiar no iba a comenzar. Aunque esto la tranquilizaba, Erardo estaba algo inquieto, desde la entrada que no quiera entrar a esa casa ¿Qué será? En eso, Marceline volvía de la cocina y sin decir palabras, le entrego su tan preciado flan.

-Gracias- Agradeció Alice tomando primero la cuchara y comenzando a comer rápidamente.

-Como sea, se seguro ahora vuelve tu padre- Amenazo Marceline subiendo las escaleras de su habitación.

-Tu mama me da algo de miedo- Murmuro Erardo ya tranquilo de que ya no estuviera cerca de ellos.

-Siempre fue así- Dijo Alice dándole otra gran cucharada a su flan. Mientras ella seguía con su preciado postre, Erardo estaba husmeando la casa con la mirada, en eso ve algo rojo, primero lo vio con un hacha, luego noto que tenía unas cuerdas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Erardo señalando el bajo-hacha de Marceline.

-Eso, es el bajo-hacha de mi madre- Respondió casi terminando su postre.

.Guuuaaauu, nunca en mi vida vi un instrumento así- Quedo muy sorprendido por la belleza de ese instrumento que a la vez era un arma.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta, ojala tuviera uno así-

-Se nota que te gusta la música- Dijo Alice solando una pequeña risita.

-Sí, de hecho- Dijo tomando su larga funda que había dejado detrás del sofá -Yo también toco un instrumento- Abrió el cierre que estaba a lo largo, al terminar saco una guitarra simple de cuerpo plano y color natural.

-Entonces eso era- Dijo Alice observando el instrumento -¿Cuál es?-

-¿Enserio no sabes?- Pregunto Erardo viendo eso algo irónico, tiene una madre que toca un instrumento y no sabe cómo se llama el que tiene -Bueno, esto es una guitarra acústica-

-Aaaaaahhh… ¿puedes tocas algo?- Pregunto Alice observando más de cerca el instrumento.

Luego de que Alice digiera eso, se puso a tocar algunas cuerdas, luego comenzó a tocar acordes ascendentes y descendientes hasta que llego a viceversa en las notas creando una buena melodía acompañada por notas bajas llenando algunos espacios.

-Qué lindo suena, mejor que el bajo- Dijo Alice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo la melodía.

-Pues si ¿acaso nunca escucharte una guitarra?- Pregunto Erardo deteniendo sus cuerdas de un pequeño golpe.

-Pues no, solo escuche el beat box de mi padre, el bajo de mi madre y el violín de mi tío-

-Tienes una familia muy musical- Dijo sonriente Erardo -¿Tu tocas algo?-

-No, nunca me intereso los instrumentos que usaban-

-¿Pero nunca pensaste que hay más instrumentos?-

-Nopi, solo me intereso en las aventuras- Confirmo Alice alegremente.

-Está bien-

Luego quedaron en silencio, se lograba escuchar algunos pequeños ruidos que hacia Marceline en la parte superior de la casa, Erardo dejo su instrumento recostado sobre el apoyabrazos de su lado del sofá. Estaba tan tranquilo, igual que el bosque en el que estuvo Alice, ese lugar era tan silencioso por la noche, se volvía a sentir en ese lugar, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue "La próxima vez que vaya, llevara una almohada".

Ya se había armado el silencio incomodo, mientras Alice se distraía con la mente, sin saberlo Erardo la estaba mirando, miro su mano algo extendida e hiso lo que usualmente vio en algunas películas. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, de eso Alice sobresalto un poco, miro la mano del chico que estaba sobre la de ella y luego lo miro, él también la estaba mirando, cada uno se quedó mirando los ojos del otro, Alice los claros ojos de Erardo y él los ojos de Alice.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto Marceline de cabeza al final de la escalera. Se separaron rápidamente el ver que ella los estaba observando.

-N-nada- Comenzaron a balbucear Alice y Erardo al mismo tiempo.

-Hhhmmm… no hagan cosas raras- Dijo Marceline orientándose en el aire y bajando de las escaleras.

-¡No pienses esas cosas!- Se le escapo un grito a Alice mientras se le sonrojaba la cara.

-Está bien- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta -Ali iré a ver si encuentro a tu padre- Se dirigió a su bajo-hacha, lo alcanzo y lo coloco en su espalda -No toques a mi hija- Amenazo Marceline yendo a la puerta.

.-Y-yo no haría esas cosas- Dijo Erardo nerviosamente.

-Si como no, vuelvo en un rato- Abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola sin soltar la manija.

Marceline tomo su sombrilla favorita que había dejado a un lado de la casa, floto hasta la entrada, pero antes de llegar, vio que Finn estaba llegando a toda velocidad desde lejos.

-Justo a tiempo- Dijo Marceline bajando su sombrilla y sentándose en una roca a esperarlo. Al rato ya casi estaba en la entrada.

-¿Me esperabas o me irías a buscar?- Pregunto Finn llegando a entrar a la cueva.

-Primero una cosa y luego la otra- Respondió mientras Finn guardaba a un costado su sombrilla.

-Bueno, me dirigieron que Alice se dirigía aquí- Sentándose al lado de Marceline.

-Sí, está en la casa-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Finn aun respirando ruidosamente y sudando un poco.

-Sí, y además, trajo a alguien- Contesto.

-¿Alguien? ¿A quien trajo?-

-A un chico que nunca había visto antes-

-¿Sabes su nombre?-

-No, ni me interesa saberlo- Dijo duramente Marceline -Además desconfió de el-

-Desconfías ¿Por qué?- Comenzó a dudar sobre cómo veía a las personas -¿Por su aspecto? ¿Por su voz? O simplemente ¿Por qué esta con nuestra hija?- Trataba de adivinar mientras crecía una sonrisa burlona.

-No, por su olor- Afirmo Marceline.

-¿Cómo su olor? ¿Tiene algo malo?-

-No lo sé, al principio pensé que era otra cosa, pero luego lo vi en la entrada- Comenzó a contar Marceline -Sentí un olor a ceniza, o algo similar en él-

Al escuchar esto, Finn se puso muy serio, miro bajo la mirada como si estuviera en algún shock, o simplemente estaba pensativo de la nada.

-Regresa a la casa, ahora voy- Dijo fríamente Finn, Marceline noto su expresión y no tuvo más opción que obedecer su orden, se dirigió directo a la casa mientras Finn se quedaba sentado. Quedo completamente inmóvil luego de que Marceline cerró la puerta de la casa al entrar.

-Aun no te voy a dar la razón- Dijo Finn al aire manteniendo su mirada baja.

-Pues creo que deberías- Dijo una voz masculina que se sentó alado de él.

-Está bien, estoy dispuesto a escuchar-

-Igual que esos viejos días hace años-

-No, esta vez si te creo- Dijo Finn levantando la mirada y viéndolo firmemente.

-Esto es un juego Finn, un juego por el destino- Dijo John seriamente dejando confuso a Finn.

-¿Un juego? Como se puedes describirlo como un juego-

-Somos cuatro los que manipulamos esto- Explico John.

-¿Cuatro? ¿Quiénes?- Siguió preguntando Finn sin entender aun.

-No te puedo decir sus nombres, pero te puedo decir su imagen-

-Dime- Dijo Finn enderezándose.

-Yo soy uno, la vida- Comenzó a explicar John -El otro ya lo viste, la muerte-

-¿El hombre oscuro?- Dijo dudosamente Finn.

-Sí, luego está el amor y la ira- Concluyo John.

-¿Qué tiene que ver estos otros tres conmigo?- Pregunto Finn intentando asimilar todo eso.

-Son recuerdos, fantasmas que aun te persiguen-

-¿Tú me ayudaras?- Pregunto Finn mientras se levantaba.

-Lamentablemente a no sirvo de mucho, pero cuando se el momento, hare lo necesario- Dijo John mientras se le desvanecía la voz.

Finn ya sabía que volvió a desaparecer, no era necesario que se diera vuelta para buscar más explicación, tendría que admitir que se había equivocado durante años, pero ahora lo que importaba, es que su hija lo sepa todo.

-Enserio, tu mamá me da algo de miedo- Dijo Erardo un tiempo después de que se fuera Marceline.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbraras- Dijo Alice totalmente despreocupada.

-¿Con el tiempo? ¿Acaso crees que seré tu amigo?- Pregunto Erardo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Pues claro, me caes bien- Confirmo Alice dejando a Erardo con la cara algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, entonces… es bueno tener una amiga- Dijo mirándola a los ojos, se volvía a armar el mismo escenario que estaba hace unos momentos, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

-Alice, tu padre ya está aquí- Dijo Marceline entrando repentinamente a la casa. Alice sintió un gran escalofrió que recorría de su espalda, hasta sus hombros.

-¿E-enserio?- Pregunto Alice nerviosamente.

-Sí, y está afuera, dentro de poco entrara- Contesto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No pensé que llegaría tan pronto- Dijo Alice sin perder su expresión.

-Al fin lo conoceré- Pensó -¿Pero qué hare primero?- Se preguntó mentalmente.

Mientras el silencio se armaba, Alice intentaba tranquilizarse, era otro simple sermón que le darían, pero que tal si esta vez empeora, quizás la castiguen y la dejen encerrada en la casa, quizás le sacarían su arco nuevo o peor, le prohibirían comer flan por un tiempo. Tantos resultados malos se le ocurrían en la mente mientras que Marceline esperaba en la cocina, con un acostumbrado tazón lleno de frutos rojos, pero el más tranquilo de todos era el joven, pacientemente esperaba sentado sin moverse de su lugar.

Hasta que de la nada, se escucharon unos pasos cerca de la puerta, Alice estaba concentrada en la puerta, Marceline seguía comienzo sus frutas y Erardo se acercó a su guitarra, la tomo y mientras más fuerte se hacían los pasos, mas firmemente lo tomaba.

-Ya llegue- Dijo Finn entrante tranquilamente a la casa.

-E-eh papá, que bueno que lle…- Trato de saludarlo Alice, pero la interrumpió Erardo.

Había saltado de su lugar con su guitarra en mano, dio un gran salto que llegaría hasta Finn, esté solo logro poner sus brazos en la cabeza para protegerse, pero no había sentido, nada, había silencio, decidió quitarse los brazos y no se podía creer lo que vio debajo de él.

-Me firmaría mi guitarra- Dijo alegremente Erardo arrodillado en el suelo levantando su instrumento.

-¿No ibas a golpear?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No, como golpearía a mi persona favorita- Contesto Erardo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Como que ¿Persona favorita?- Pregunto Marceline levantándose de su asiento.

-He escuchado mucho sobre las aventuras de Finn en el pasado- Contesto Erardo aun manteniendo la guitarra alzada.

-Aaaahhh… entonces por eso quisiste acompañarme- Dijo Alice entendiendo a su manera las cosas.

-De hecho no, encontrarme contigo fue pura coincidencia-

-¿Entonces a donde te dirigías?- Pregunto Alice.

-Pensaba ir a su vieja casa del árbol- Dijo Erardo dirigiéndose a Finn -Pensé que aun seguías viviendo allí-

-Pues no, hace años que vivo aquí- Dijo Finn.

-¿Años? ¿Cuánto tiempo habré perdido?- Se preguntó a si mismo Erardo mientras se levantaba -Y además, eres diferente a lo que me describieron- Fijo su mirada en todo el cuerpo de Finn.

-¿No sabias esto?- Pregunto Finn caminando hasta el centro de la sala.

-No, por eso vine a conocerlo, para saber más de usted-

-Está bien, dame tu guitarra- Dijo Finn extendiendo su brazo, sin palabras el chico le dio su guitarra y Finn floto hasta las escaleras -Ahorita de la firmo- Erardo solo podía poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Cuando vuelva hablaremos- Dirigiéndose duramente a Alice la cual quedo algo nerviosa.

-Aaaahhh… los chicos de hoy y sus gustos- Dijo Marceline decepcionada -Vengan los dos- Se levantó para dejarles lugar mientras ella se dirigía a donde estaba Finn.

-D-de acuerdo- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a la cocina, cuando se cruzaron con Marceline, ella seguía observando fijamente al chico.

Ellos se acomodaron y Marceline subió las escaleras, vio a Finn teniendo la guitarra y firmándole con su nombre casi completo y haciéndole una carta suya en caricatura.

-¿De verdad le crees?- Pregunto Marceline dirigiéndose a Finn.

-No tanto, pero es bueno sentir que tengo de nuevo admiradores- Contesto.

-No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero es solo uno-

-¿Al menos sentiste su olor?- Pregunto Marceline haciendo que Finn se detenga antes de terminar la última línea del dibujo.

-Sí, y tenía razón- Contesto y termino la última línea que faltaba. Dijo el marcador y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Primero tendrá que saber más de el- Respondió bajando las escaleras y de la nada, cambiando su seria expresión a una alegre -Aquí tienes tu guitarra- Floto hasta la cocina.

-Cool, gracias- Agradeció Erardo mientras tomaba nuevamente su guitarra.

-No es nada- Dijo Finn acercándose a la mesa.

-Bueno, basta de charla, hay algo que tenemos que conversar- Dijo Marceline bajando las escaleras y también acercándose a la mesa.

Al rato estaban todos sentados en la mesa, Finn y Marceline de un lado y Erardo y Alice del otro, Ali pensaba que el chico capaz le ayude un poco, pero es estos momentos, estaba muy concentrado en la firma de su guitarra.

-Entonces… ¿De qué hablaremos?- Pregunto Alice un poco nerviosa.

-Tú sabes de que hablaremos- Dijo siniestramente Marceline.

-Marcy, no hablaremos de eso- Dijo Finn llamando la atención de todos.

-Entonces de que… ¿de eso, cierto?- Pregunto Marceline pensando en las posibilidades de que diga que sí.

-Sí, de eso- Afirmo.

-¿De qué cosa?- Preguntaron Erardo y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Esto ira principalmente para Alice, pero también para Erardo- Contesto Finn.

-¿Y por qué yo?- Pregunto Erardo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Quieres saber más de mi ¿no?- Contesto Finn -Esta es tu oportunidad-

-¡Sí! Gracias señor- Exclamo Erardo de la alegría.

-Tranquilízate niño, esto es por nuestra hija- Dijo Marceline frunciendo el ceño y tranquilizando al chico.

-¿Qué me dirán?- Pregunto Alice.

-Lo que te tuvimos que decir hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Finn algo frustrado.

Mientras Todos miraban como Finn bajaba la mirada, detrás de él aparecía de la nada un hombre, había aparecido John repentinamente en el lugar.

-Como ustedes dos ya saben, él es John- Dijo Finn dirigiéndose a Alice y a Marceline -Mi padre-

Alice, al escuchar que el hombre que siempre estuvo en sus sueños, era el padre de su padre, eso técnicamente la hacía su nieta, no conoció al padre de su madre, pero el de su padre, pensaba que como no lo veían estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Impactada Alice.

**Tadaaaa, no se lo esperaban ¿cierto?**

**Ahora seguiremos con todo esto de cierto juego que menciono John, ¿quienes seran los otros 2? yo lo se, pero ustedes no XD**

**Tambien esta este nuevo personaje que cree "Erardo Amstrong" este personaje aun estara en misterio, por el momento, solo lo veremos como un super admirador de nuestro heroe Finn.**

**Espero recibir reviews de opiniones o criticas de parte de ustedes, y nos volveremos a ver en... bueno, nose, aun no tengo idea de cuanto le puedo calcular de tiempo a cada capi.**

**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden seguirme y si pueden, siguieran mi fic a sus amigos... Aaah, y quiero agradecer a DN164 por darme una ayuda en mencionar mi historia en su ultimo capitulo de su tan famoso fic "las olimpiadas de la perla, capitulo 8" tambien a unas amigas que tengo que son "AngryCake 157, FiioreMarcy 117 y a LuuhFionna 724" lean sus historias, con muy divertidas XD**

**Entonces, nos veremos luego**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Revelacion y misterio

**_Hola hola hola, hola de nuevo a mis lectores, vaya, segun el ultimo documento del anterior capi ya pasaron como 59 dias ._. disculpa por la espera, es que la escuela ya se puso muy jodida con la tarea y mis tiempos (Maldita escuela -_-*)_**

**_Agradezco sus review del pasado capi, y saben, algo me dio curiosidad, cuando publique "Mi forma de verte" supero por mucho esta historia por mucho y ademas, en menos tiempo .-._**

**_Solo queria comentarles eso, tratare de publicar antes el siguiente capi, tengo ciertos problemas con ordenar cronologicamente las ideas que tengo para cada capi, bueno disfruten la lectura :3 :_**

**_Revelación y misterio_**

-¿Ya está todo listo?- Preguntaba una sombra en un gran cuarto con poca iluminación.

-Si esta- Se escuchó una débil respuesta. Esta fue dicha por un ser iluminado, alguien en el centro de ese lugar que causaba calor.

-Bien, el podrá acelerar esto- Dijo la sombra esbozando una confiada sonrisa -Recuerda lo que hiso-

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- Comento apenas termino de decir la última palabra.

-Es culpa de él- Volvió a decir como si lo estuviera manipulando.

-Es culpa de él- Repitió confirmando lo que dijo.

-Él causo todo esto- Siguió esta vez susurrando a un lado del ser que provocaba luz -Él la mato-

-Él mato lo que tenía- Repitió en otras palabras. La sombra repetía esto en forma de manipular la mente de este sujeto, la cual ya no estaba cuerda.

-Si él hubiera terminado antes, ella estaría aquí contigo-

-Si él no lo termina, yo lo terminare- Dijo levantándose de su asciendo. Camino un largo pasillo iluminando apenas el camino con su resplandor, mientras la sombra lo seguía con su mirada. Hasta que llevo a una gran puerta, la abrió y detrás de ella, se encontraba todo un reino cubierto de lava y fuego.

-Por fin volveré a ver a mi amo- Susurro mientras el ser cerraba la puerta y volvía a poner el cuarto completamente oscuro -Ira, es hora que hagas tu trabajo, Jejeje…. JAJAJAJA- Reía triunfalmente mostrando en ese cuerpo oscuro, su blanca sonrisa resaltando en esa oscuridad.

-¿Cómo?- Alice estaba paralizada. Después de todo, ese hombre no era solo parte de una ilusión, era real, el tener que estar allí, en presencia de todos confirmaba que realmente era real.

-Espero lo sepas entender Ali- Comento Marceline entendiendo esa expresión en el rostro de su hija.

-Perdona que tenga que aparecer en este momento- Dijo John mientras se acomodaba a un lado de la mesa -Pero ya es momento de aclarar todo-

-¿Aclarar qué?- Pregunto Alice siguiéndolo con la mirada. A esta pregunta Finn y John se miraron entre si antes de responder.

-Por alguna razón, estas en peligro Alice- Contesto Finn tomando la iniciativa.

-¿Peligro?- Preguntaron Alice y Erardo al mismo tiempo. El joven pregunto como si ya estuviera encariñado con la chica.

-Antes de que nacieras, tu padre era perseguido- Contesto Marceline poniendo al ejemplo principal.

-¡¿Papá?!- Exclamo Alice fijando su mirada en Finn. En verdad escuchar todo esto la impactaba, se estaba enterado de que de alguna forma, alguien la está persiguiendo -Esto es una broma ¿no?- Trato de entender que era una broma, pero las miradas serias de todos la callaron.

-Esto algo muy serio Alice- Finn comenzó a regañar -Entiende que están las posibilidades de que mue…- Trato de llegar al punto, pero unos sonidos graves provenientes de la garganta de John lo hiso entender de que se detenga.

-Puede que ¿Qué?- Alice comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa. Los adultos de miraron unos a otros afirmando cada uno con la cabeza.

-Puede que alguien te quiera matar- Explico Marceline cambiando a una atmosfera tensa. Por un momento Alice se quedó atónita, pero solo le vinieron más preguntas a su cabeza.

-¿Quién me quiere matas?- Pregunto Alice.

-Bien, ya puedes saberlo… bueno, todo ocurrió hace más o me…- Intento relatar Finn, pero John, quien se pegó muy a la mesa, lo interrumpió.

-Mejor se lo decimos a mi manera- Acoto.

-Saben, esto me pone algo incómodo… así que…- Comenzó a decir Erardo mientras se levantaba de la silla, pero una cara terrorífica de Marceline le dio a entender que se quedara -Okey me quedo- Levantando los brazos y sentándose como si lo hubieran atrapado.

-¿Y cuál es tu modo?- Pregunto de nuevo Alice.

-Jeje, pensé que ya lo sabias- Contesto John mientras sonreía.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto el grupo familiar (obviamente sacando el chico).

-Mi forma son los sueños… ¿Los recuerdas Alice?- Al explicarlo, de repente se le vino algunos recuerdos de sus sueños pasados en los que el aparecía.

-Si los recuerdo- Afirmo Alice.

-Espera ¿Te has estado metiendo en los sueños de mi hija?- Pregunto Finn viendo muy atentamente al dúo.

-Dejaremos eso para después- Dijo John poniéndose entre medio de Alice y Finn -Ahora necesito que todos se tomen de las manos- Todos obedecieron a las órdenes del hombre, cuando las tomaron, instantáneamente todos quedaron dormidos - Bien, que empiece el relato- Dijo aun despierto mientras el lugar, raramente se volvió borroso.

De la nada, todos estaban en un espacio oscuro, poco a poco se levantaban de su silla invisible mirando desorientados a todos lados.

-¿Ahora dónde estamos?- Pregunto Erardo algo nervioso por estar dentro de todo esto.

-Es mi mente- Respondió una voz no muy lejana pero no se lograba distinguir bien quien era, hasta que se vio que era John.

-De nuevo en este lugar- Dijo Finn con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

-¿De nuevo?- Preguntaron Alice y Marceline al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, aquí lo conocí- Contesto mientras se colocaba a un lado de John.

-¿Cuándo fue exactamente eso?- Pregunto esta vez Marceline. Finn le había contado algunas cosas de lo que en verdad había ocurrido antes, pero hubo ciertos casos que tuvo que omitir en lo que le contaba.

-Bueno… Jeje ¿Recuerdas la primera pelea contra el guardián?- Pregunto tratando de darle una pista.

-Si ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Bueno, luego de eso, cuando me morí- Siguió explicando

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- Exclamo exaltada Alice. Las palabras se le salieron de la nada, entonces se cubrió la boca rápidamente.

-Ahora voy a eso- Dijo Finn tratando de calmar a su hija -Luego de que morí, termine aquí, el me mostro como termine sin padres- Concluyo su explicación.

-¿Y cómo te lo mostro?- Volvió a preguntar Marceline pensando los regaños para cuando vuelvan.

-Si lo recuerdo bien… allí me lo mostro- Dijo Finn apuntando a un lado que se extendía en la oscuridad. Mantuvo un rato el dedo apuntando esperando que sucediera algo hasta que del suelo, salió una especie de altar que en su superficie, tenía un agujero.

-Te atinaste- Dijo John colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo y caminando hasta lo que recién había aparecido -Vengan, les mostrare todo-

Todos se acercaron, Finn ya sabía lo que ese agujero significaba, pero el resto no, así que dudaron un poco en acercarse, pero de todos modos, llegaron a estar junto a esos dos.

-Les mostrare el pasado- Dijo John mientras pasaba la palma de su mano sobre el agujero causando un reflejo incandescente que era como el de un espejo -miren fijamente- Mientras la luz desaparecía y comenzaba a armar una imagen.

De inmediato comenzó a verse una escena en el agujero, era de noche, dos jóvenes sentados en una colina, un chico rubio y una chica en llamas, era obvio que momento era.

-¿Quién es esa?- Pregunto Alice apuntando a la chica.

-Es la princesa flama… digamos que es mi ex-novia- Explico Finn. Dejándola en duda tratando de visualizar bien si el otro chico era su padre.

-¿Acaso ese eras tú?- Volvió a preguntar dudando de lo que decía.

-Pues si ¿Quién creías que era?- Dijo Erardo mientras que no le quitaba la vista a la escena que se había puesto tensa.

-P-pero, si está muy diferente- Mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Que no lo sabias, tu padre… según escuche, era conocido como "Finn el humano"- Explico. Las palabras "Humano" volvieron a los oídos de Alice, pero solo le daba más duda ver como era antes su padre.

-Uuh, esta es mi mejor parte- Dijo Marceline apuntando a la imagen, la princesa se había ido del lugar mientras que el chico se quedó parado.

-Este fue el comienzo de todo, la princesa flama estaba cansada de Finn, así que este sería el marco de la historia- Explico John -Bien, pasemos a otra escena-

La imagen volvió a reflejarse en una fina línea que recorrió rectamente el agujero cambiando la escena, volvía a ser de noche, solo que esta vez había cuatro personas, y una estaba golpeando a otra.

-Aaa… No sé por qué pero es como si lo pudiera sentir- Acoto Finn.

-¿Qué sucede allí?- Pregunto Alice mirando fijamente al gran hombre de fuego que golpeaba al muchacho -¿Ese eres tú?- Enfocando la vista.

-Ese fue el momento donde el guardián real vio al último humano- Comenzó a explicar John -El guardián tenía la misión de acabar con todos los humanos supervivientes de esta tierra-

-¿Y a ti él te mato?- Pregunto Erardo sintiendo una enorme curiosidad de él tema.

-Sí, lamentablemente el me mato a mí, pero antes a mi esposa- Contesto John bajando un poco la mirada -Pero por lo menos salve a mi hijo- Mirando a Finn. En la imagen se vio como el chico se quedaba tirado del lugar y los otros de alejaron.

-Bien, creo que voy entendiendo un poco, pero aun nose ¿Por qué mi padre pase de humano a vampiro?- Pregunto Alice sin bajar su ansiedad.

-Ya llegaremos, hora de cambiar de escena- Dijo John mientras el reflejo volvió a ser la misma acción, esta vez mostro un reino lleno de lava y fuego, donde el mismo joven, estaba malherido y frente a él, estaba el tal guardián -Aquí entro yo-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

De repente, en la escena el chico estaba tirado, pero de la nada, Aprecio John, algo invisible pero se lo notaba, se vio como el toco su frente haciendo una especie de resplandor por unos segundos. Luego de eso el chico se levantó.

-Aaahh… entonces eso ocurrió- Dijo Marceline.

-Sigamos- Dijo John pasando a una escena en la que el chico se está alejando del lugar.

Luego de esto, las escenas pasaron a verse en imágenes, en la que se veía a Finn en el bosque, su encuentro con Damina, el entrenamiento, la búsqueda del sabio y por último, el momento en el que Finn con un rostro maligno, mato a uno de los elfos.

-Este fue tu gran error- Dijo John remarcando la imagen.

-Puede que sí, pero gracias a eso, logre vencer al guardián- Dijo Finn tratando de verle el lado bueno a la situación.

-Puede que sí, pero gracias a eso, esto continua- Explico.

-Oigan, oigan… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Marceline sin entender lo que decían.

-Bueno… Al parecer, esa otra parte de mí…- Intento explicar Finn, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Se materializo, esta cumpliendo ordenes que le dejo su amo- Concluyo John.

-Espera ¿Te refieres a…?-

-Sí, el guardián lo creo antes de quedar atrapado en el océano- Contesto John.

-Esperen, Guardián… ese tipo y océano, no entiendo nada- Dijo Alice algo mareada con la repentina información.

-Mejor sigamos- Dijo John volviendo a estar frente al agujero haciendo que el reflejo pasara del mismo modo.

Luego paso a una imagen en la que Marceline andaba paseando por el bosque, era de noche y de inmediato, la vampiresa recordó ese momento, fue cuando todos buscaban a Finn, cuando luego de un rato de andar buscando, encontró algo que no debía ver. La imagen mostro a un elfo degollado, luego que Marcy y Finn se encontraron y luego de un poco de charla ambos se besaron en un duradero beso.

-Imagino que este el momento en la que decidieron ser novios ¿no?- Pregunto Alice diciendo lo más obvio del momento. Todos rodaron los ojos, incluso Erardo.

-Si Alice- Respondió Marceline sonando sarcástica.

-Pero recuerda que hubo muchos problemas luego de eso- Acoto Finn al momento.

-Siguiente- Volvió a decir John esta vez pasando a una escena en la que el mismo guardián y Finn estaban luchando.

En ese momento todos quedaron en silencio y callados con la escena, comenzó con el momento en la que Finn parecía tener ventaja con su magia, pero como tres personas de allí sabían, que en un rato, todo terminaría al revés.

Paso al momento en el que el lado elemental ajeno a Finn se separó de él, todos veían como luego se armó una masacre entre los soldados, hasta que los jóvenes amigos y familiar de Finn se acercaron a él.

-Esperen, conozco ese lugar- Dijo Alice poniendo una cara pensativa -¿Allí no es donde vamos todos los años?-

-Sí, ese es el lugar- Respondió John indicando que siga mirando lo que ocurría en el agujero.

Mostro como esa tal princesa flama besaba a Finn, justo en ese momento, Marceline miro a otro lado para no ver a esa chica hacer de nuevo eso, aunque sea solo un recuerdo. Esa chica de pronto se hizo gigante y llevo al guardián al océano para desaparecer y nunca volver.

-Y hasta aquí llegamos- Dijo John concluyendo con todo lo que tenía que mostrar.

-Esperen, esperen, aun no sé cómo mi padre pase de un humano, a un vampiro- Dijo Alice algo enfadada al entender de que no le mostrarían eso.

-No fue tan especial como lo que acabas de ver- Dijo Finn.

-Sí, solo lo mordí y listo, fin de la historia- Afirmo Marceline.

-O eso pensaron- Dijo John misteriosamente -Allí ustedes pensaron que terminaron, pero yo seguí observando- Separándose del agujero mientras ese desaparecía -Esto ocurrió después-

De repente, todo el lugar oscuro, comenzó a tomar color, pero a tomar colores oscuros, notaron algo de la naturales, se veían árboles y a un lado, el océano, luego a un par de personas que se acercaba al lugar.

Era Marceline y Finn, pero a él se lo veía como estaba ahora, convertido en un vampiro, al parecer, John los movió al momento luego de que todo terminara entre el ex-humano y el guardián.

-Aaahh… Recuerdo esto, aquí decidí hacerme una nueva espada- Dijo Finn rondando con la mirada por el lugar.

-¿Nueva espada?- Pregunto Alice, ya que ella en toda su vida, solo vio que el tubo una única espada, la espada eterna. Nunca supo por que la llamo así, pero quizás ahora lo iba a poder entender.

-Sí, antes tenía una espada sangre de demonio- Respondió Finn recordando a la mejor espada y recuerdo que tuvo en su adolescencia.

-Bueno, hagan silencio y escuchen- Dijo John haciendo señales para que se callen y presten atención al ver que la pareja del recuerdo se acercaba.

-Así que… ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a la noche- Decía el Finn del recuerdo mirando su pálida piel y la sensación de casi solo sentir el frio.

-Pues si… no te preocupes, te acostumbraras pronto- Dijo Marceline sacando una sonrisa y acercándose más a su nuevo novio.

-¿Y solo poder comer el color rojo?- Pregunto Finn tocando uno de sus colmillos.

-Más o menos, puedes probar otras cosas, pero siempre se te empalagaran- Explico Marceline tomando el brazo de Finn.

-Ósea que solo me gustara el rojo-

-Sí, solo el rojo, no sé cómo mi padre puede comer otras cosas- Dijo Marceline recordando cuando Hudson se hacía un sándwich y tomaba leche.

-Bien- Dijo Finn lamentándose él la parte de que no podrá comer sus burritos. Ambos se acercaron mucho a los espectadores que miraba la escena, los traspasaron como si solo fueran hologramas.

-¿Pero qué?- Se sorprendió Alice al ver como su madre del recuerdo la atravesaba -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Recuerda que nosotros no estamos aquí- Explico John.

Luego el Finn del recuerdo, se detuvo en los restos del enemigo que tanto lo había amenazado, Marceline lo miro un poco extraño, también miro los restos pero no le vio nada especial.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Marceline mirándolo directo a la cara, este no quitaba su vista de los restos de lava.

-El me quito mi espada favorita- Acoto Finn mientras se inclinaba a ver más de cerca esos charcos de lava que aún se mantenían en parte líquido -Así que para celebrar, hare de esto, mi nueva espada- Dijo sonriente pasando su vista a Marceline.

-Jeje okey ¿Y cómo harás para hacerlo?- Pregunto Marceline mientras Finn se levantaba.

-No creo que sea tan difícil, solo vendré a buscar lo posible mañana- Explico su plan.

-En la noche ¿no?- Pregunto.

-No en el día, así será más rápido- Contesto Finn mientras tomaba la mano de Marceline.

-Recuerda que ya como vampiro, no puedes estar en el sol- Trato de convencerlo.

-No hay problema, solo llevare una sombrilla como tú lo haces- Dijo mientras se alejaban del lugar. Los espectadores siguieron mirando para ver si algo más ocurría, pero no, solo la pareja se alejó hasta que ya no se la veía.

-Entonces… Así obtuviste tu espada- Dijo Alice mirando a su padre.

-Sí, lo más difícil fue tener que ir a buscar esos restos- Explico el vampiro.

-Te intente decir, aunque el sol no te toque, el calor te afecta un poco- Acoto Marceline.

-Atención, aún falta algo mas- Interrumpió John como si lo que sigue, sería lo más importante en ese recuerdo.

De pronto, de algunos de esos restos comenzó a levantarse un material negro, primero fue como líquido que le levantaba en una línea ondulada, hasta que cayo y se desparramo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, tanto los jóvenes, como los adultos, Finn y Marceline nunca vieron eso. Ese mismo material desparramado comenzó a juntarse hasta quedar en un círculo, que volvió a levantarse esta vez dando forma, primero una cabeza, luego unos brazos que parecían forcejear para salir. Al concluir, se vio un cuerpo completo, muy semejante a Finn, pero todo oscuro.

-Gracias amo- Agradeció esta ser oscuro que hablo al instante de estar completamente formado -Con esta segunda oportunidad acabare con todo- Al decir esto, simplemente desapareció en la oscuridad, como si estuviera hecho de humo que se dejó llevar por el viento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Finn nervioso y sorprendido.

-Ese es tu otra parte elemental- Contesto John.

-Pero si se supone que era de fuego ¿Por qué tomo esa forma?- Volvió a preguntar. Todos estaban atentos a las preocupadas palabras de Finn.

-El guardián decidió dejarse vencer- Volvió a contestar.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamaron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo -¡¿Cómo que se dejó?!- Siguió exclamando Finn.

-El entendió que no era momento para terminar contigo- Comenzó a explicar John -Vio que aún mantenía tu poder de fuego aunque te lo haya quitado.

-¿No lo entiendo? No recuerdo haberlo usado luego de que me lo quitara- Dijo Finn.

-Seguro que sí, de alguna forma, lograste mantener una pequeña parte, y lo purificaste, creando una llama más poderosa, la llama azul- Siguió explicando.

-¿La llama azul?- Preguntaron todos los del lugar al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, la llama roja es el poder frenético, la azul el control que permite una mayor concentración del poder- Relato.

-Así que prácticamente tenía miedo- Dijo Erardo refiriéndose al guardián.

-Puede ser, no lo sé bien- Acoto John -Paso que en el fondo del océano, la princesa intento aumentar su calor y fundirse con él para atraparlo por siempre- Relato mientras observaba el océano -Pero la princesa ya no podía, así que se dejó encerrar mientras dejaba salir a esa otra parte tuya-

-¿Así que es más o menos su reencarnación?- Pregunto Erardo tratando de conseguir más información sobre el antiguo humano.

-No, el guardián sigue vivo, pero estando encerrado, no puede hacer nada- Contesto John.

-Y el intenta hacer que su súbdito lo libere- Dijo Finn entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Alice esta en esto?- Pregunto Marceline llamando la atención a su hija.

-Hoy dos cosas clave en esto- Dijo John muy seriamente -Primero, tu lado oscuro necesita lo último del guardián, tu espada- Mirando para que entendiera lo importante que era ese objeto -Y Alice es la única que tiene la habilidad para detener a ese ser-

-¿Qué tengo yo?- Pregunto Alice volviendo a recuperar las ansias de saber las cosas. John comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Tú heredaste el poder de tu padre, y el de la princesa flama-

-¡¿Princesa flama?!- Exclamo furiosa Marceline. Ya se le salían las llamas de los ojos.

-Hmmmm… ¿Por qué se puso así?- Le pregunto Alice a John mientras que Marceline se acercaba amenazadoramente a Finn.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… no fue culpa de Finn- Trato de tranquilizar John a los casados -La princesa te lo dejo en su último beso- Metiéndose entre medio de los dos mirando a Finn y deteniendo a Marceline.

-Puede que eso explique esa rara sensación- Mientras tocaba sus labios.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, hora de volver- Dijo John chasqueando los dedos.

De la nada, todos estaban abriendo los ojos medio acomodados en la mesa, Finn y Marceline estaban medio juntos, Erardo al parecer se había caído junto con la silla y Alice había babeado un poco. Todos se acomodaron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de que John ya no estaba con ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto Alice acomodándose el peli y frotándose un ojos con la palma de su mano completa.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por ahora- Dijo Marceline seriamente mientras miraba a Finn.

-Sí, mejor hablaremos de esto luego- Dijo Finn levantándose de su asiento -Aclararemos todo en la noche- Dirigiéndose a la sala junto a Marceline.

-Bueno… mejor demos un paseo- Dijo Erardo tratando de calmar el mal ambiente.

-Está bien- Acepto mientas también se dirigía a la sala.

Finn y Marceline se quedaron en el borde de las escaleras viendo como su hija se iba con ese chico, por el momento, era Finn el que especialmente lo vigilaba, este solo salió de la casa con esa sensación de que será observado muchas veces.

-Qué miedo- Susurro Erardo mientras un escalofrió atravesaba toda su columna.

-Eh ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Alice al ver un poco atrás de ella al chico.

-No nada, sigamos- Contesto mientras dio unos pasos delante de ella.

Salieron de la cueva, pero la primera fue Alice, ya que en la salida, algo detuvo de un escalofrió al chico.

-Estas cometiendo un error… chico- Escucho Erardo sintiendo las palabras frías en su nuca. Él se dio vuelta, afirmo con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva ruidosamente, y salió fuera del lugar.

Luego de un rato de caminar, ambos se detuvieron en una sombra de un árbol, quedaron un buen rato allí sintiendo la grandiosa brisa que se lograba a sentir.

-Que calor, adoro el calor pero esto es demasiado- Comento Erardo quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Si, como desearía tener una fresca limonada- Agrego Alice tirándose un poco de aire con la mano.

-Con gusto te lo cumpliré- Se escuchó una voz femenina no muy lejana. De la nada Alice ya tenía una limonada bien fría, con un sorberé y una rodaja de limón en un vaso bien grande.

-Gracias- agradeció Alice al instante tomando un gran sorbo de la limonada sin importar donde apareciera o de quien era la voz.

-Eeemm… ¿No te da curiosidad esto?- Pregunto Erardo mientras se le secaba más rápido la boca al ver esa gran y exquisita limonada.

-Lo veremos luego de que termine- Contesto llevando a la mitad del vaso. Luego vieron que unas hojas comenzaron a caer, solo el chico miro hacia arriba mientras que la otra estaba distraída con su bebida.

-No deberías agradecérmelo- Dijo una chica colgada de cabeza en el árbol. Tenía un sombrero negro en punta algo doblada y una franja violeta que se cayó en la cara del joven -Ups- Soltó bajando del árbol y tomado el sombrero.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Erardo algo sorprendido.

-Aah yo soy Estefany, Estefany Johnson- Se presentó la chica con una pequeña reverencia, esto si llamo la atención de Alice.

Observo bien a la chica, tenía un largo cabello rubio con puntas que oscuras que llegaban hasta cubrir completamente el cabello al final del cabello. Llevaba un camisón de grandes y largas mangas que tenía cuello en punta, se abrochaba en el pecho de la chica y simulaba una especie de capa que terminaba en dos puntas. Debajo de esto una playera que terminaba en una falda algo corta, separado por una cinta plateada, unas botas negras simples y unas medias de franjas negras y naranjas que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Por último, llevaba una varita negra y tenía unos ojos sin color, lo único que notaba era la línea fina que llevaba dentro la pupila.

-Pues gracias- Volvió a agradecer Alice pero esta vez con la chica enfrente.

-Jeje no hay de que- Dijo sonriente la nueva chica -Este calor incluso puede matar- Bromeo soltando algunas risas.

-Bueno, ahora me das un vaso igual a ese a mí- Sufrió el chico.

-Okey- Dijo alegremente Estefany sacudiendo su varita, el chico espero con la mano ya posicionada hasta que le vaso apareció, solo que este estaba vacío -Aquí tienes el vaso-

-Jajajaja- Rio Alice tomando lo último que le quedaba de su bebida.

-Sí, sí muy divertida, ahora lo quiero con el jugo- Dijo seriamente Erardo reclamando la bebida.

-Bien, bien- Dijo la chica volviendo a girar su varita para esta vez, si hacer lo que el chico quería -Listo ¿satisfecho?-

-Sí y mucho- Contesto tomando la bebida sin usar el sorbete.

-¿Y puedo sabes sus nombre?- Pregunto Estefany.

-Bueno, yo soy Alice y el Erardo- Presento la chica señalando al chico al que se veía que se ahogaba tomando la bebida -Apenas nos conocimos hoy-

-Ah bien, y ¿Qué tipo de ser eres? Yo soy una bruja-

-Bueno, yo soy una humana- Alargo su presentación -Y no estoy seguro de que es el- Señalando al chico que termino rápidamente con la limonada.

-¿Humana? Creo que escuche de ellos, pero el ultimo murió hace mucho- Acoto la joven bruja tratando de recordar.

-¿Y quién era exactamente ese humano?- Pregunto Alice.

-Escuche que se llamaba Finn el humano, según escuche, desapareció en una de sus tantas aventuras- Dijo lo que había escuchado acerca de ello.

-Pues escuchaste mal- Dijo Alice levantándose -Ese Finn todavía sigue vivo-

-¿Enserio? Bueno, es lo que pensaba ya que, tantas aventuras son demasiado para un humano- Defendió Estefany.

-Pues… ¿Qué crees que te dice eso?- Pregunto Erardo dejando el vaso vacío a un lado y levantándose.

-Nose, díganmelo ustedes-

-Se refiere a que yo soy su hija, y ahora soy la última humana- Dijo Alice intentando sentirse superior.

-Aja- Dijo Estefany entendiendo pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se quedaron un momento en silencio esperando a que diga algo como "O cielos, el ultimo humano" pero no, solo se quedó callada.

-¿Nada más?- Pregunto Alice aun esperando más palabras de parte de la bruja -¿No te sorprende?-

-Pues no, si eres hija de ese Finn, no eres la última humana- Intento razonar con la chica.

-Pues no, si es la última- Apoyo el joven a Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto la bruja dándose vuelta para verlo.

-Mis padres son vampiros- Explico Alice.

-Oooh… ¿Eeehh?- Se notó la duda en su rostro -¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto esta vez Alice.

-Así, se lo que piensas, y también me pregunto lo mismo- Acoto el joven acercándose a las chicas amistosamente.

-Okey, bien… díganme que saben y no les hare daño- Amenazo amistosamente.

-Bien, bien… Deberías saber que… Priii- Sonó la varita de la bruja semejante a un celular -Oh, disculpen, tengo que volver a casa, nos veremos luego- Se despidió sacudiendo su varita y desapareciendo en un círculo que se iba dejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

-Hmmmm… Bien, por lo menos hay otro que me lo puede explicar- Dijo Alice seriamente mirando al joven, quien se puso un poco nervioso.

-Que ¿yo?-

-Si tú, dime lo que sabes- Ordeno Alice.

-Es raro que no lo sepas- Dijo Erardo nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la nuca -Y más en tu caso-

-Dímelo, o te hare daño- Volvió a amenazar mientras golpeaba su mano contra la otra.

-Bueno… emm... creo que no soy en indicado para decírtelo-

-Solo dímelo-

-Se supone que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos- Explico el chico.

Aunque era lo que quería escuchar, no se esperaba que fuera eso, solo quero dudando y le vino más curiosidad a la chica.

-Explícate- Dijo Alice tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

-Los vampiros no tienen la suficiente sangre en su cuerpo para llevar… como decirlo- Intento explicar el joven y siguió pensando que decir -Ni el hombre, ni la mujer tiene en buena condición sus partes íntimas-

-No soy una niña, dímelo como se debe decir- Exigió la chica.

-Bien, el hombre al no tener la sangre suficiente, no llega a tener una erección- Explico fácilmente por el género, pero a Alice le dio un poco de asco al saber que se refería a su padre -Y la mujer… No llega a cumplir con el siclo de la menstruación- Esta vez sin incomodar a la chica pero a si mismo sí.

Mientras Alice se quedó pensando en la explicación del chico, el otro solo se quedó mirando como la otra no hablaba, solo estaba con la mirada baja en forma pensativa.

-Bien, creo que me tengo que ir- Dijo Erardo dándose vuelta haciendo el gesto de despedida con una de sus manos.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto Alice.

-Sí, estoy algo cansado por toda la caminata- Contesto esbozando una sonrisa algo incomoda -Ya tengo que regresar a mi casa- Alejándose mientras seguía despidiéndose con la mano.

-Está bien, nos veremos luego- También se despidió subiendo cada vez más su tono mientras se alejaba.

Al rato ya se lo veía muy lejos, y se llegaba a notar que estaba usando su estuche para darle una sombra móvil, Alice se quedó un rato más en la sombra del árbol y luego se fue. Salió corriendo lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a otra sombra más cercana a su casa o a otra cualquiera que la sacara del sol.

Luego de muchos minutos, Erardo ya estaba muy lejos debajo de otra sombra de un árbol, volvía a darle viento con su mano, hasta que se sentía raro, se sentía observado. Se puso serio mientras levantaba una mano y miraba a todos lados.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con esa mano?- Pregunto una voz masculina del otra lado del árbol, de inmediato el chico cerro y bajo su mano.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Erardo mirando forzosamente a un lado sin mover la cabeza.

-Deberías saberlo- Contesto levantándose y caminando hasta estar frente a Erardo.

-¡Finn! No es lo mismo verte aquí, pero igual me…- Dijo emocionado el joven pero no pudo terminar sus palabras.

-Deja de actuar así- Lo detuvo con una expresión muy seria -Se lo que eres- Apuntándolo como si lo estuviera culpando.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- Pregunto tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

-Tu vienes de él reino del fuego- Discrimino Finn estando completamente seguro de lo que decía. Erardo se sentía atrapado, no podía decir nada encontrar así que solo siguió con el tema.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el chico completamente atrapado.

-Lo huelo- Contesto apuntando a su nariz la cual había cambiado a una de murciélago -Pero aún tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto.

-Nadie a excepción de un ser del fuego puede sobrevivir allí- Comenzó a razonar el vampiro -Tienes aspecto a humano, pero sé que no eres uno- Concluyo apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-Pues tienes razón- Dijo Erardo levantándose -No soy un simple ser del fuego-

-¿Qué tan diferente?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Antes era un ser de fuego común- Dijo Erardo mientras sacaba una llama de sus manos y comenzaba a caminar -Pero me aburría de solo estar allí, así que decidí cambiar-

-¿Cambiar en qué modo?- Comenzó a dudar.

-Bueno, alguien me ofreció otro tipo de vida- Contesto el chico.

-Y elegiste esta-

-Sí, cuando salí de ese reino, descubrí muchas cosas- Comenzó a decir con más emoción -Vi las cosas emocionantes que había afuera, luego descubrí cosas de antes de Ooo-

-¿Te refieres de la guerra de los champiñones?-

-Sí, e incluso antes de eso- Contesto el joven -Luego escuche cosas de ti, por la época, pensé que seguías vivo, pero no de esta forma-

-Sí, de a poco la gente dejo de verme con el tiempo- Acoto el vampiro -Pero… ¿Cómo tienes ese aspecto?-

-Bueno, una persona me dio de cierta forma, el don de un cambiante- Explico Erardo.

-¿Un cambiante?- Pregunto Finn.

-Sí, normalmente un cambiante puede ser muchas cosas, pero a mí me permitió esta- Dijo el chico encendiéndose poco a poco hasta quedar con la piel anaranjada y con el cabello de fuego manteniendo el mismo peinado -Un trato perfecto-

-¿Un trato? Bueno, eso no importa- Dijo Finn alejándose un poco del chico -Solo te diré una cosa, cometes un error al hacer esto- Manteniendo una expresión seria.

-Es la segunda vez que escucho eso hoy- Comento Erardo volviendo a su apariencia humana.

-¿La segunda?-

-Nada en especial- Contesto el chico saliendo de la sombra a la luz del sol -Ahora, creo que le debes una explicación a tu hija- Comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo Finn extendiendo un brazo, pero el sol alzando su mano causando una pequeña quemadura que se borró rápidamente -¿Qué explicación?-

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues a casa- Dijo el chico en un tono elevado cada vez más lejos.

Finn no entendió bien a que se refería, pero ya no valía la pena seguir la conversación con el sol que había, y con lo lejos que ya estaba el extraño chico. Solo abrió su paraguas y regreso rápidamente a la cueva mientras pensaba ¿Qué pasaría con su hija? Sabía que iba a querer algo más de información sobre lo que le había dicho hace menos de una hora, pero según las palabras del chico, podría ser algo más.

-Es imposible evitarme- Escucho Finn, sonó como un susurro, pero no sabía si de verdad lo había escuchado, parecía que salido de su mente.

-Ah, todo esto me pone muy nervioso- Se dijo a si mismo Finn poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-A mí me gusta esto- Volvió a escuchar y esta vez pudo asegurar que vino de su mente.

-Ah, eres tu… sabes, no sé cómo llamarte- Dijo Finn deteniéndose y mirando hacia arriba.

-Yo también estuve pensando eso- Apareciendo en la espalda de Finn -Puede llamarme Sigh.

-¿Sigh? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- Pregunto Finn dándose vuelta para tratar de ver al ser maligno, pero al parecer desapareció.

-Por el momento, pero vengo a darte una advertencia- Dijo Sigh.

-¿Una advertencia? No sé, pero me parece un cliché- Acoto Finn.

-Date por vencido, entrégame la espada y transforma ya a tu hija- Dijo Sigh confirmando su advertencia.

-Eso es todo, sin ninguna amenaza-

-No hace falta, tú ya sabes lo que harás- Acoto el ser oscuro.

-Pues, creo que eso es todo por ahora ¿no?- Dijo Finn tranquilamente. Sigh solo ascendió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Finn solo trato de ignorar sus palabras y continúo su camino, de qué forma podría empeorarle las cosas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya había perdido lo que más quería, su tiempo con las aventuras. Pero no quería mencionarlo, no quería hacer sentir mal a Marceline por lo de tomar la decisión de cambiar de vida, pero ya había estado conforme, podía salir por las noche, y en especial, con su hija.

Luego de varios minutos de estar flotando en una dirección, e intentando olvidar lo que escucho de ser ya nombrado "Sigh" le había dicho. Ya llegado a su cueva sintió una extraña sensación, como un fuerte escalofrió que por su fuerza, no se podría sentir. Ya podía a oler a su hija dentro de la casa, y por los aromas, sentía que estaba con Marceline, más o menos quietas en la sala, sentía que sería mala idea entrar, pero tendría que hacerlo de todos modos.

Se mantuvo un rato en la puerta y luego la abrió lentamente, allí vio como Marceline la miraba algo inquieta y a Alice que lo miraba fría y fijamente, parecía impaciente, Finn entro y cerró la puerta con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-Al fin llegaste- Dijo fríamente Alice.

-Si ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Finn tratando de mantener una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Finn… Aquí hay un tema algo delicado- Dijo Marceline hablando con incomodidad.

-Jeje ¿Qué tan delicado?- Volvió a preguntar el vampiro.

-Quiero saber cómo nací- Acoto Alice hablando de la nada. Finn y Marceline se quedaron callados, era incomodo hablar de eso, y más para Finn, ya que tenían que decir algo intimo que hicieron.

-¿Estas segura Alice? No creo que sea conveniente- Dijo Finn acercándose a ellas.

-Pues quiero saberlo- Exigió Alice. Finn llego a Marceline, se alejaron un poco de su hija para tratar de ver la forma de explicarlo, hasta que ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que yo te lo explique- Dijo Marceline alejándose de Finn.

-Quiero escucharlo de los dos- Ordeno Alice, para Marceline iba a ser algo fácil, pero que Finn hablara del nivel quince, no sería buena idea.

-Está bien, pero te lo explicare como me lo dijo tu tío- Dijo Finn.

-¿El tío Jake?- Pregunto Alice.

-Si- Afirmo Finn, luego se acercó a ella y extendió su brazo diagonalmente hacia arriba -Imagina que son escaleras- Tratando de activar la imaginación de Alice- Bueno, para tener un hijo, hay que llegar al nivel quince- Apuntando en la punta de su dedo medio como la cima -Pero para llegar, tienes, en tu caso, pasar todos los niveles con un chico- Pasando su dedo desde su hombro hasta llegar al punto que había mencionado antes.

-Aja, entiendo pero quiero saber ¿Qué hicieron para tenerme?- Volvió a preguntar Alice volviendo a poner incomodo a Finn.

Este se dio vuelta para ver a Marceline, quien hiso una seña con ambas manos que era al dedo índice extendido entrando y saliendo de un redondo que había hecho con su otra mano.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto la chica moviendo su cabeza para ver lo que hacia la vampiresa.

-Emm… Técnicamente eso hicimos yo y ella- Dijo Finn entrecerrando los ojos mientras que trataba de decir a Marcy que dejara de hacer eso con señas.

-Aja, pero díganme que es-

-Bueno, digamos que el redondo es tu madre, y el otro soy yo- Intento explicar Finn.

Alice se quedó un rato pensando para entender que trataba de decir Finn en torno en lo que hacía Marceline, hasta que un viento abrió la puerta.

-Creo que yo lo explicaría mejor- Dijo un hombre que resulto John volviendo a entrar de la nada en la casa.

-Mejor vete, esto es asunto familiar- Ordeno Finn bajando el brazo que se le había quedado tildado en la posición que había hecho para Alice.

-Yo también soy parte de la familia- Afirmo John contradiciendo a Finn -Y saben que yo digo mejor las cosas-

-Yo concuerdo con Finn- Apoyo Marceline acercándose al mencionado.

-¿Por qué no? El me lo puede mostrar con escenas- Dijo Alice entrando en la idea que temían los vampiros.

-¡Definitivamente no, no le mostraras eso a Alice!- Exclamo Finn.

-Oh vamos ¿Qué tan malo es que me muestre eso?- Pregunto Alice sin entender lo que decía.

-Es muy malo- Regañaron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo casi asustando a su hija.

-Tranquilos ¿Enserio creyeron que se lo mostraría?- Pregunto John caminando y riendo hasta el centro de la sala -Solo quiero tener la oportunidad que no tuve contigo Finn-

-¿Conmigo?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Si quiero explicarle a Alice sobre la "Reproducción"- Dijo John haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-¡Solo quiero que me lo digan ya!- Exclamo Alice de tanto suspenso que le hacían.

-Ja, bueno te lo diré- Dijo John ya con la autorización de los vampiros de contar eso -En la reproducción, un hombre introduce su miembro dentro del de la mujer- Se limitó a decir para que entendiera lo básico.

-¿El miembro del hombre?- Pregunto Alice sin entender específicamente que era eso del hombre, mientras ponía un poco rojo a Finn por la pregunta.

-El del hombre es como un palo, que entre en uno de los dos orificios de tu entrepierna- Siguió explicando sin tener vergüenza alguna.

-Bueno, creo que entiendo un poco ¿Pero justamente por eso se puede tener un hijo?- Siguió preguntando Alice sabiendo que el respondería a todo.

-Pues no, hay una etapa en la mujer que la deja fértil, luego de eso viene algo llamado la "menstruación"- Volvió a decir entrecomillas.

-Oh, de eso me ocupo yo- Dijo Marceline acercándose a Alice -Ven, te lo explicare en tu habitación desde este punto-

Al decir eso, inmediatamente se fueron a la habitación de la joven y cerraron la puerta dejando al padre e hijo solos en la sala.

-¿Ya descubriste algo más de este juego?- Dijo John rompiendo el silencio de la sala en base a lo que está ocurriendo.

-Lo único que sé es que mi otra parte, se nombre a sí mismo "Sigh"- Contesto Finn.

-Bien, tu sabes que no te poder ayudar mucho- Dijo John.

-Si lo sé- Acoto Finn.

-Pero ayudare informándote lo que pueda… hay ciertas cosas que no debo decirte- Dijo John poniendo un poco nervioso a Finn.

-¿Como que "Ciertas cosas"?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Decirte cosas "Precisas" contara como mi última voluntad de ayuda- Explico John volviendo a usar las comillas.

-Cierto…- Dijo Finn afirmando con la cabeza, al momento Marceline y Alice salieron de la habitación. Alice parecía algo traumada con la cara que tenía, sin palabras, volvieron al sofá.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- Pregunto John cruzando los brazos.

-Creo que esa parte no la debía saber- Dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Marceline quien tomo un poquito de aire para hablar y no pudo hacerlo -Pero hay una cosa que no me queda claro-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Finn mientras todos se ponían pensativos de que era lo que decía.

-Lo que me acaban de decir es el proceso natural ¿no?- Acoto Alice.

-Pues si- Confirmo Marceline.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es entre vampiros?- Pregunto dejando algo mal a los vampiros.

Ambos, inclusive John quedaron pensativos y un poco con la mirada baja, Alice quedo algo confusa ¿Habría otra forma entre vampiros? O ¿Es imposible?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Tartamudeo Finn.

-Escuche por ahí que se supone, que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos- Comento Alice haciendo unas señas, todas apuntando a afuera.

-Eso es cierto, nosotros no podemos procrear- Confirmo Marceline.

-Oh ¿Enserio?- Dijo Alice tratando de verse sorprendida, como si no hubiera creído lo que escucho de las nuevas personas que conoció apenas ese día.

-Vaya, se supone que eso te lo contaría otro día- Acoto John.

-¿Se lo ibas a contar?- Preguntaron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, se supone que hay que decirle todo- Contesto.

-¿Todo en qué sentido?- Pregunto la humana.

-Todo lo relacionado con esto- Respondió John refiriéndose a la situación del momento.

Alice pensó que cuando le mostraron todo en el día, creyó que eso era todo, pero si había algo más, que tal si hay otras cosas más. Por el momento todo lo que sabía, apenas estaba entrando en su cabeza, y aun había más información que debería saber ¿Qué momento le constara esta vez?

-Esta vez solo te lo contaremos entre los tres- Comento John acercándose a ambos vampiros.

-Okey, soy todos oídos- Dijo Alice.

-¿Recuerdas bien lo último que te mostro John?- Pregunto Marceline.

-¿Cuándo papá se había convertido en vampiro?-

-Sí, luego de eso pasaron unas cuantas cosas más- Dijo Finn. Luego los tres adultos de acomodaron frente a Alice uno al lado del otro, como para tener más comodidad y que la chica no se pierda de nada.

-Yo había presentido de que ese ser malvado que viste, había aparecido, así que acudí a tu padre- Comenzó a relatar John.

-Sí, pero él no me especifico bien, solo dijo que algo quedo de la batalla- Continuo el vampiro.

-Y su puso nervioso al escucharlo- Acoto la vampiresa.

-Bueno si un poco, ocurre que por culpa de ese de allí- Acoso Finn a John apuntándolo con el dedo incide -Desperdicie casi dos años vagando por el reino-

-Estabas tan cerca y lo dejaste- Comento John añadiendo algo a la forma negativa de ver del vampiro.

-Solo hice lo mínimo que me pediste- Dijo Finn, se le escuchaba un poco de furia en su voz.

-Pero al menos cumplió con su promesa- Dijo Marceline poniéndose entre medio de estos dos, tratando de encontrar el lado bueno a esos recuerdos.

-¿Promesa?- Pregunto Alice dejando caer su cabeza a un lado en señal de duda.

-Sí, tenía que pensar algo para hacer que Finn alargara el encargo que le di- Explico John dándole una pista no muy concreta de lo sucedido.

-Explícate bien- Dijo Alice mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La promesa era de que, si Finn continuaba un tiempo más su búsqueda, él nos daría la oportunidad de tener un hijo- Explico Marceline haciendo que Alice abriera lo más que pudo sus ojos.

Otro hecho más del pasado se le estaba contando a la humana que aun, intentaba almacenar bien en su mente todo lo anterior, era medio obvio que faltaba algo allí. Finn y Marceline se hicieron oficialmente una pareja hace aproximada mente diecisiete años y Alice tenia quince ¿Qué habría ocurrido exactamente en ese tiempo? Eso estaba a punto de explicárselo a Alice.

-Ooooh… Entonces gracias a él yo estoy aquí- Dijo Alice mirando a John.

-Sí, Finn luego de un año de búsqueda, acepto a hacer unos meses más, mientras yo buscaba las cosas necesarias para el ritual- Explico John fijando su mirada en Finn.

-Acordamos que cada uno haría su mayor esfuerzo, luego de casi ocho meses, él tenía todo, pero quería que continúe un tiempo más- Acoto Finn siguiendo la explicación del otro.

-Finn no quiso hacerlo, John se negó a hacer el ritual aunque tuvieras las cosas preparadas- Siguió Marceline metiéndose en la explicación de la nada.

-Así que tontamente, decidió hacerlo por su cuenta- Dijo John sonando algo furioso, como si lo estuviera regañando.

-¡Oye! Tú no cumpliste completamente con tu parte, además lo hice bien- Dijo Finn mirando con furia a John mientras Marceline lo detenía con una mano.

-Pero fue riesgoso, aunque saliera bien, nunca debiste hacerlo- Comenzó a decir John poniendo el mismo tono que Finn. A esto Marceline también detiene a ambos con igual fuerza.

-Esperen, díganme ¿De qué era ese tal ritual?- Pregunto Alice mientras trataba de calmar a los hombres. Finn se separa de Marceline para acercarse a su hija.

-El ritual daba la oportunidad de dar durante un tiempo, fertilización a la mujer, no importa qué tipo de ser sea- Comenzó a explicar Finn mientras ambos veían a la vampiresa -Y darle estimulación al hombre-

-Aja, pero ¿Por qué era riesgoso el ritual?- Pregunto Alice inclinando un poco la cabeza para dirigirse a John. Este también se acercó.

-Estaba el riesgo de que el que dirige el ritual, pierda la vida- Explico John haciéndole recordar esas cosas a Finn apropósito -Cometió unos pocos errores, pero al ser inmortal, no le afecto como le afectaría a un mortal-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- Acoto Finn mirando hacia otro lado -Si, los errores hicieron que fuera perdiendo sangre, pero de todas formas me podía regenerar-

-Aunque no entiendo bien ¿Por qué necesitan sangre? Se supone que al convertirse en uno, la pierden completamente- Dijo John de forma pensativa.

-Fácil, dejar entrar sangre en tu cuerpo, te hace sentir un poco vivo- Explico Marceline.

-Especialmente a mí- Acoto el vampiro.

-Y tener un poco de ella, nos ayuda en nuestra relación "intima"- Dijo coquetamente Marceline rozando la cara de Finn mientras este se sonrojaba y sacaba algunas risitas.

-¡No hablen de esas cosas frente a mí!- Exclamo Alice cerrando forzosamente los ojos y sacudiendo sus brazos.

-Bueno, el punto es que gracias a la "cierta" ayuda de John, pudimos tenerte- Dijo Finn siguiendo con las clásicas y adictivas comillas con los dedos.

-Y también nos ayudó más con lo nuestro- Volvió a decir Marceline de la misma forma solo que colocando su mano en el pecho de Finn y moviéndola un poco.

-Bueno, creo que ya todo quedo claro ¿no?-Dijo John separando a la pareja de vampiros al notar la desagradable cara que se veía en la cara de Alice.

-Sí, creo que si… espero que no me estén ocultando más cosas- Ordeno Alice de una forma seria.

-Jeje no te preocupes, ya te contamos todo, pueden faltar detalles, pero no es necesario- Dijo John confirmando que ya conto todo lo que Alice debía saber.

-Bueno, fue un día agotador, mejor ir a descansar- Dijo Finn estirando sus brazos.

-Pero… si ni siquiera anocheció- Comento Marceline dando la dirección de que miraran por la ventana y vieran el día fuera de la cueva.

-Valla, con todo lo que sucedió, pensé que había pasado todo el día ya- Dijo Finn tratando de calcular todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron con el tema de Alice.

-Bueno, técnicamente solo pasaron unos segundos cuando les mostré a todos el pasado- Acoto John tratando de dar una idea del tiempo usado.

-¿Cómo que segundos?- Pregunto Alice.

-Los hice ver como un sueño, a veces los sueños son largos, cuando en realidad, solo durmieron muy poco tiempo- Contesto John sacándole la duda a todos -Bien, ya debería irme y dejarlo por su cuenta por ahora-

-¿Vendrás si necesitamos ayuda?- Pregunto Alice mientras John comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco con el aire.

-Vendré antes de que algo malo suceda- Respondió John antes de desaparecer completamente del lugar.

-Creo que todos necesitamos un descanso- Dijo Marceline mientras se dirigía a la cocina -Yo seguiré comiendo-

-Déjame algo a mí- Dijo Finn siguiendo a Marceline por detrás.

-Oigan ¿Aún queda algo de flan?- Pregunto Alice manteniéndose parada en la sala. Marceline mete su cabeza en el refrigerador y estira un brazo para mostrar un pote de flan.

Al rato están todo merendando en la cocina como si nada, todo lo que ocurrió en el día no evitara que puedan seguir pasando sus momentos familiares como gente, al menos algo normal.

Luego de unas horas ya se había puesto de noche, los tres pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde mirando llamada "Como si fuera la primera vez" una de las tantas películas viejas guardadas en los viejos cajones de Marceline **(N. de Autor: Esta fue una de las películas que más me gusto de Adam Sandler, muy tierna, de verdad se la recomiendo si no la vieron :3 )**

Al terminar la película con el final emotivo que dejo un poco triste, pero alegre a Finn recibiendo burlas de Marceline diciéndole "Llorón" y todas esas cosas para reírse un rato entre ellos y no de la película. Luego cada uno se fue a su habitación, los vampiros subieron a su habitación y Alice, mientras ellos no la miraban, entro a la cocina y robo unos cinco potes de flan para llevárselos a la cama y disfrutar de su postre adictivo.

-Como me encanta el flan- Pensaba Alice disfrutando de cada cucharada que daba a los diminutos potes del postre.

Rápidamente termino con todos los potes quedándose dormida medio desordenada en la cama, con la cuchara pegada en su labio inferior, ya comenzaba a roncar tranquilamente cuando algo comenzaba a iluminar un poco la habitación, algo que se acercaba a la humana.

-Gracias a ti, volveré a estar con Finn- Susurraron unos labios con voz femenina rozando los oídos de la humana, haciendo que reaccionara a penas y despertara.

-¿Pero qué?- Balbuceo Alice con la vista borrosa mirando hacia todos lados, luego miro a los potes de flan -Creo no que debería comer justo antes de dormir- Sacándose la cuchara pegada y dejándola sobre una mesita a lado de su cama.

Mientras tanto, en la parte de arriba, Marceline estaba tirada en la cama, cubierta por las pocas sabanas de llevaba la cama, mientras que Finn estaba sentado en el borde, como si estuviera esperando u observando algo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Marceline levantando la cabeza.

-¿Eh? No nada- Contesto Finn negando a la vez con la cabeza.

-Entonces ven y duerme- Dijo Marceline dándole un espacio para que esté pegado a ella.

-Está bien- Dijo Finn acostándose de lado mientras que Marceline lo abrazaba por la espalda -Colmilluda mandona- Susurro Finn insultando sin saberlo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Marceline sin entender bien lo que dijo.

-N-no, no dije nada- Contesto Finn con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aja- Tartamudeo Marceline acomodándose mejor a la espalda de su querido amor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó Finn en la mente.

-Si no me entregas la espada, prometo arruinarte la vida- Se escuchó la respuesta en la mente de Finn, ya sabía quién era, ese tal "Sigh" volvía a meterse en su cabeza.

-No me podrás controlar esta vez- Dijo mentalmente Finn pensando en que lo escucharía.

-Eso veremos, muchachito- Volvió a resonar eso voz molesta en la cabeza de Finn, que luego al parecer desapareció dejándolo por el momento, tranquilo.

En un rato, Finn ya estaba dormido al igual que Marceline, se notó como una sombra salía de Finn, que luego recorrió un poco el cuarto y desapareció al cruzar la ventana, el mismo recorrió metiéndose en diferentes sombras que hacia la cueva hasta llegar a un punto en el que había oscuridad total.

-Es momento de darnos a conoces- Susurro la misma. De momento, una luz comenzaba a encenderse, pero no era que se estaba acercando, solo se encendía hasta llegar a un punto en el que iluminaba un pequeño radio de la zona.

-Ya era hora- Resonó una voz femenina en el lugar -Casi no aguanto las ansias-

-Por fin ya te decidiste- Resonó otra voz, pero siendo esta una masculina en un tono muy grave -Ya me estaba arrepintiéndome de unirme a ti-

-Y agradezco que lo hagas- Agradeció Sigh dejándose ver entre ambas fuentes de luz -Ira, amor su paciencia será recompensada-

-No creo que puedas con ellos- Dijo un hombre que resulto ser John apareciendo entre medio de este grupo -Si yo estoy, nosotros venceremos-

-Ni lo creas, recuerda que fuiste un tonto al no tener paciencia- Dijo furiosamente la ira.

-Tranquilízate rey flama- Dijo Sigh nombrando su verdadero nombre -¿Por qué lo piensas así?- Pregunto el ser sombrío con una inquietante sonrisa.

-Por qué así lo creo y mis razones son puras- Contesto John.

-Así, nosotros también tenemos razones- Acoto Sigh -En mi caso, es mi destino, para el rey vengarse del que causo la muerte de su hija- Explicaba acercándose minuciosamente al nombrado -Y la princesa flama, es amor puro-

-Puede que sean puras, pero van por mal camino- Dijo John mirando especialmente a la chica.

-Yo lo ame, y con mi padre, acordamos como cumpliríamos nuestros destinos- Dijo la princesa.

-Yo lo venzo en batalle y me llevo la espada- Dijo Sigh dando un paso adelante.

-Yo lo mato así cumplo mi venganza- Dijo de igual forma el rey dando también un paso.

-Luego su espíritu se unirá al mío y viviremos juntos por la eternidad- Concluyo la princesa acercándose amenazadoramente a John.

-Hagan lo que quieran, la vida vencerá a la muerte, y con esto a los otros- Defendió John.

-Bien, que comience el juego destination- Dijo Sigh concluyendo la reunión. Cada uno se alejó a su manera, mientras que el mismo, solo se quedó un rato más -Cumpliré tu misión amo- Mostrando una sonrisa blanca en la oscuridad mientras desaparecía poco a poco.

**STOP! STOP, stop, hasta aqui llegamos XD bueno, ya vieron todas las identidades de cada uno de los, por decirles asi "Los manejadores" del tal juego "Destination" ahora si la cosas se pondra seria y emocionante.**

**Espero les haya gustado, espero review para opiniones o criticas (sabes, leyendo eso de opiniones mas detalladamente, pienso que ambos significan lo mismo XP) recuerden mostrarle esta trilogia a cualquier amigo o compañero o lo que sea (perro,gato, arbol XD.. okno ._.) para que se haga mas conocida.**

**Esto es todo, nos veremos en el PROXimo capi :p**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Te consumire

**_Hola a todos mis lectores, les aviso que esta es una ocacion especial, ya que hoy, 15 de mayo, cumplo medio año desde que comenze a publicar toda esta historia, empezando en el grupo del face, hasta ahora._**

**_Lamente la espera, vuelvo a agradecer sus comentarios, y veo que aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo, "Sin amor no hay vida" aun sigue siendo leido (Segun las graficas) les pido que si tienen a alguien a quien lo puede gustar lo que escribo, muestrenle._**

**_Los dejo ahora, disfruten la lectura._**

**_Te consumiré_**

-¡Oye! ¿Q-que haces?- Exclamaba el rey flama siendo levantado al aire por un brazo que lo agarraba desde su armadura.

-Me hartaste- Dijo duramente la figura oscura de aspecto de una persona joven -Si tanto sufres, acabare con tu sufrimiento- Acercando su rosto al otro.

-¡Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto!- Volvió a exclamar forcejeando para soltarse del agarre del sujeto -¡Sigh!-

-Yo no soy Sigh- Dijo el ser misterioso mientras que a sus espaldas mantenía una cubeta de hielo sin que el rey se dé cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces quién demonios eres?!- Grito con una furia levantando lo más que pudo sus llamas.

-Soy Finn- Contesto levantando la cubeta y atravesando su armadura con ella, retiro su mano pero esta estaba vacía, solo al rey y este solo se hecho al suelo bajando sus llamas.

-No es… posible- Balbuceo luchando por su vida, pero la fría cubeta lo mantenía paralizado, aun más por que el frio estaba afectando su armadura. Este tal Finn se puso en cuclillas a un lado de él mirándolo con sus inquietos ojos y su incomoda sonrisa.

-Si es posible- Aclaro teniendo en ella, un intermedio de voz natural, y demoniaca.

-¿Q-que su-sucede?- Pregunto tratando de levantar su cabeza para ver mejor a su asesino.

-Nos convertiremos en uno- Contesto, pero esto solo lo dejo con una gran duda, que con su segura muerte, nunca lograra aclarar. Pero esos pocos segundo fueron de vida fueron suficientes, el rey lo miro directo a los ojos, un ojo negro y otro rojo, el solo verlo, logro aclarar una posible solución.

-Con que así están las cosas- Dijo mientras sus llamas arrastraban su rostro más y más profundo hacia el interior de su armadura, donde desapareció por completo.

Otro día casi soleado en la tierra de Ooo, Alice salió corriendo de la cueva con una gran energía y llevando consigo una gran emoción, hace momentos, había recibido una llamada de Jake Jr. Para pasar un tiempo juntas, se encontraría en la casa del árbol que ahora les pertenecía a todos los hijos del hermano de Finn (No pregunten como se las arreglan en esa casa).

Mientras que en la casa, Finn estaba sentado silenciosamente en la mesa de la cocina, teniendo un mano una taza de salsa de tomate caliente que tomaba de a sorbos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Marceline llegando flotando hasta estar en la espalda de Finn y a la vez abrazándolo.

-Eh… nada, estoy bien- Contesto forzando una pequeña sonrisa para no poner un ambiente inquieto, pero solo provoco que se pusiera así.

-No me engañas, solo tomas esa cosa cuando estas preocupado- Regaño la vampiresa apuntando a la taza, poniendo una cara de asco.

-No te gusta, para mí esta rico- Dijo Finn tomando otro sorbo. La vampiresa solo emitió un escalofrió al verlo tomar eso.

-No, es horrible, la salsa de tomate solo se lo toma fría- Explico está apuntando al refrigerador, ya adivinando que Finn o uso toda la salsa.

-Pues a mí me gusta caliente- Dijo tomando otro sorbo más, mostrando una innecesaria firmeza.

-So-solo dime que sucede y listo- Pidió Marceline separándose de la espalda de Finn.

Finn dejo a un lado su bebida y se quedó pensando mirando al techo, habían pasado unos dos días desde que Alice se había enterado de todo, pero Finn sentía que ese tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo normal.

-Tuve… un extraño sueño- Dijo Finn pasando su mirada a estar fija en Marceline.

-¿Un sueño? Jeje… ¿Desde cuándo eso es extraño?- Pregunto Marceline sonriendo incómodamente. Enserio, para Marcy, cuando un sueño es extraño.

-Puede que desde ahora- Contesto el Vampiro mirando su rojo reflejo de la salsa -Marcy… ¿Enciende el televisor?- Sonando tan serio, como la expresión que tenía.

-Okey… pero no entiendo nada- Dijo dirigiéndose al televisor. Floto hasta llegar, allí se arrodillo en el suelo y lo encendió -¿Qué canal?- Pregunto con el dedo preparado antes de prender.

-Cualquiera… Solo quiero asegurarme algo- Dijo Finn apoyando su rostro contra su mano.

La vampiresa la encendió algo dudosa, pero la pantalla solo mostro una pantalla blanca, lleva con una lluvia de escalas de grises.

-Maldición- Dijo Marceline golpeando el televisor continuamente, haciendo que la imagen de cambio bruscos pero con el mismo resultado.

-¡Solo arréglalo!- Grito Finn sobresaltando a Marceline. Se sintió anormal, hace años que Finn no gritaba en ese tono.

-Finn… ¿Dime exactamente, que sucede?- Pregunto acercándose a él y tomándolo por el rostro con ambas manos. Este solo las retiro, poniendo sus dedos entre medio de sus ojos.

-Se… se sintió tan real- Contesto Finn. Teniendo los ojos cerrados por los dedos.

-¿Qué fue tan real?... Finn, ya dímelo- Pidió la Vampiresa preocupada. Finn enderezo la espalda quedándose completamente apoyado a la suya, quito sus dedos de su cara y volvió a quedar mirando al techo.

-Soñé que…- Dijo Finn levantando su mano aun mirando al techo -Mate a alguien- Como un flash, su mano pasó de normal, a quemada y ensangrentada y luego normal de nuevo.

Marceline miro como quedo enfocado con su mano, y luego la bajaba lentamente, pensó y llego a una sola idea, se acercó a él de nuevo y se sentó en su regazo, atándolo con sus piernas a la silla.

-Tranquilo, debe ser porque hace tiempo que no sales de aventuras- Trato de tranquilizarlo mientras lo abrazaba, y le daba un beso en la frente.

-No lo creo- Dijo Finn abrazándola con cierta fuerza.

Pero en vez de toma la espalda de Marcy, tomo parte del antebrazo de su brazo izquierdo, Finn escondía unas vendas debajo de su chaqueta, y Marceline no lo sabía.

-Estoy seguro de eso- Dijo la vampiresa sacando sus piernas y poniéndolas en normalmente a los lados de Finn -Ven, en la noche haremos algo, y seguro que te gustara- Volviendo a flotar quedando sobra la mesa.

-Está bien- Dijo este levantándose de la silla, pero tomando de nuevo su taza de salsa.

-¿Vas a terminarlo?- Pregunto Marceline señalando la taza.

-Claro, no voy a desperdiciarlo- Contesto dándole un largo sorbo para poder terminarlo rápido.

-Okey… termínalo y ven- Subiendo a la habitación. Finn termino rápido y aun con la boca llena, dejo la taza en el lavadero y se dirigió a la escalera, pero se detuvo para volver a tomar su herida.

Remango su chaqueta para quitarse las vendas, esperaba que ya se curasen, y por suerte, así paso, se las quito y las tiro en el cubo de basura, pero bien escondido, ya que estas estaban con mucha sangre.

-Espero que esto solo haya sido pura coincidencia- Se dijo a si mismo subiendo las escaleras, sin quitar su vista de la cubeta.

Mientras que muy lejos de la cueva, Alice estaba tocando la puerta de la casa del árbol, estaba tan impaciente y emocionada, que esperaba dando unos saltitos un pie a la vez, hasta que la atendió Joshua.

-¡Hey Alice!, pasa, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Exclamo el perro arcoíris muy emocionado, alejándose un poco de la entrada para que la chica pudiera pasar -¿Quieres tomar algo?- Pregunto dándole un trago a su lata que tenía en mano.

-No gracias, vengo a buscar a Jake Jr.- Acoto Alice negándose a él buen ofrecimiento de su primo.

-Ta bueno ¡Hey chicos! Adivinen quien vino- Grito Joshua levantando su bebida en lata.

-No grites, aun me duele la cabeza- Dijo T.v asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Se veía que toda la casa estaba desordenada de muchas maneras.

-¡Wuuu! Nuestra prima viene a celebrar- Exclamo Carl levantando un brazo, tirado detrás del sofá.

-¡Dejen de gritar y ayúdenme a limpiar!- Grito Shirley barriendo el lugar y trayendo tantos artículos de limpieza, como le diera los brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Pregunto Alice mirando como algunos de sus primos estaban tirados o durmiendo, o medio dormidos.

-Anoche tuvimos una fiesta- Contesto Joshua acercándose a un bote de basura para tirar su lata.

-Pero se pasaron- Dijo Margaret llevando de la cocina.

-Oye, no es nuestra culpa que nuestras invitaciones hallan llegado más lejos de lo que pensábamos- Se defendió Joshua.

-Sí, pero admite que estuvo de lo mejor- Dijo Phil tratándose de levantar al final de las escaleras.

-¿Qué hay Alice?- Pregunto Pan de canela apareciendo de la nada a un lado de la chica.

-¡Aaahh! Pan de canela ¿De dónde saliste?- soltó asustada la humana.

-No sé, creo que del suelo- Contesto el viejo dulce que aún mantenía la misma actitud, aun con los años -Mejor me voy, nos vemos, buena fiesta- Se despidió rápidamente saliendo de la casa.

-Eso fue raro- Dijo Alice manteniendo un escalofrió en su espalda.

-¿Crees que eso fue raro?- Pregunto T.v -Eso no fue nada con lo que paso anoche, mira, incluso hicimos un hueco gigante en la casa- Señalándolo en una esquina que nadie había visto.

-¿Y cómo hicieron eso?- Pregunto Jake Jr. Que estaba bajando de las escaleras.

-Ya que se, ni me acuerdo- Contesto Joshua.

-Jake Jr.- Exclamo Alice abrazándola - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Pregunto aun sin soltarla.

-Papá dijo que nos llevaría a una aventura- Contesto felizmente.

-Oye, te dije que despertaras a los otros- Dijo Margaret acercándose a la humana y a su hermana.

-Oh, perdón, se me olvido- Dijo con una sonrisa audaz -Háganlo ustedes, aunque creo que se les hará difícil- Tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Está bien, pero solo porque papá te está esperando- Se resignó Margaret cruzando los brazos.

-Bien ¿nos vamos?- Pregunto Jake Jr.

-Si- Contesto alegremente la humana, salieron rápidamente de la casa mientras que el resto de los perros arcoíris, tendrían que limpiar la casa.

-En realidad, te llame porque no quería limpiar- Comento Jake Jr. Justo cuando quedaron fuera de la casa.

-Jaja, y bien ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Alice comenzando una carrera.

-Bien, para dijo que nos llevaría a lugares donde él y el tío Finn estuvieron- Contesto la perra arcoíris recordando lo que le había dicho -Y según él, estaremos quizás dos días-

-Genial- Dijo la humana con unos grandes ojos brillantes.

-Y que el último lugar, sería uno especial- Concluyo empezándole a dar una curiosidad a la chica.

-Uuuhh, ya quiero saber… Oye, creo que tendría que avisar esto en casa- Dijo Alice comenzando a tomar precaución.

-Sí creo que sí, bueno, vallamos a tu casa para avisar-

-Sí y busquemos provisiones- Dijo Alice casi cayéndole la baba.

-Flan ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Jake Jr. Tomando de antemano lo obvio.

-Como siempre, no puedo estar un día sin el- Contesto imaginando tener una gran cantidad de eso, un su mochila.

-Bien, vallamos rápido que papá de seguro está terminando de preparar las cosas- Dijo y Alice ascendió con la cabeza.

Alice corría con lo que más podía, saltando sobre cosas y haciendo algunas acrobacias para tener una buena velocidad, mientras que Jake Jr. desaparecía y aparecía tomando ventaja de la humana.

-Oye ¿Y cómo te ha ido con ese chico?- Pregunto Jake Jr. Flotando a un lado de la humana. Ya que el día anterior los había visto cerca del bosque divirtiéndose.

-¿Erardo? ¿Por qué preguntas?- Pregunto Alice ya que solo en su casa sabían de él.

-Con que así se llama- Balbuceo mirando hacia otro lado -Como sea… ¿Qué tal se llevan?- Volvió a preguntar, aunque ya tenía una respuesta pensada.

Alice sabía que si habría la boca de más, tendría a él resto de sus primos, y quizás a gente cualquiera de otros lados, encima de ella. Era reconocida en toda la tierra siendo la última humana, y también la hija de la reina de la nocheosfera, y con algunos pocos que conocían la verdadera identidad de su padre.

-Solo salimos y ya- Contesto -Y preferiría que lo llamaras Fabri- Agrego la humana.

-¿Fabri?- Pregunto la perro unicornio apareciendo frente a la humana, manteniendo su distancia.

-Sí, es mejor que Erardo ¿no?- Contesto razonablemente la humana. No era de juzgar los nombres de las personas, pero no le gustaba mucho mencionarle a él de esa forma. Así que cuando se juntaron para pasear, le pregunto si tenía un segundo nombre, y le contesto que era Fabricio.

-Creo que si… pero dime ¿Te gusta o algo?- Insinuó Jake Jr. Yendo directo al grano. Haciendo que Alice se sonrojara repentinamente y mirara a otro lado.

-N-no, apenas nos conocemos- Contesto un poco nerviosa.

-Aja, si claro- Dijo mirando para el frente y rodando los ojos -Mira, ya llegamos- Apuntando a lo lejos a la cueva.

Siguieron corriendo a más velocidad, hasta que en unos momentos, ya habían llegado, tomaron un pequeño descanso en la entrada, cubriéndose del sol e ingresaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Cuando entraron, estaba todo silencioso, perecía que estaba vacía.

-¿Mamá, papá?- Pregunto Alice cerrando la puerta en un tono un poco elevado. En eso, Jake Jr. Desaparece y reaparece cerca de la escalera de la habitación superior.

-Están durmiendo- Confirmo la prima de la humana.

-Okey… entonces les dejare una nota- Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Así, mientras ella escribía las notas, Jake Jr. Ponía provisiones y unas que otras cosas que podían necesitar en la mochila negra de la humana, y en otro bolso de mano color violeta.

Alice dejo la nota en la mesa, salió y como hace un buen rato, se volvieron a dirigir a la casa de su tío Jake para salir a esas aventuras que le había mencionado a su hija. Mientras que, en la habitación dormían muy pegados la pareja de vampiros más reconocida en la tierra de Ooo (o al menos Marceline era conocida).

Hasta que Finn se levantó, pero sin abrir los ojos, se paró a un lado de la cama, abrió los ojos en dirección a Marceline, pero sus ojos pasaron a ser negros, su mirada daría miedo a cualquiera, obviamente a cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo ahora.

-Oh Marceline ¿Tan feliz eres con Finn?- Balbuceo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa nada agradable -Que lastima que le me haya obligado a meterme en esto- Se Dio vuelta, y con su mirada, recorrió todo lo que había en la habitación.

-Finn…- Susurro Marceline aun dormía, mientras que con su mano, buscaba el cuerpo del que había mencionado.

-Oh que lindo- Dijo Sarcásticamente el cuerpo de Finn manteniendo esa incomoda sonrisa -Hasta dormida lo quieres- Luego miro a lo que el sabia, que era el objeto más preciado para ella, su bajo-hacha -Que lastima que tenga que hacer esto-

Camino hasta la esquina en donde estaba apoyado el instrumento y arma favorita, lo levanto, casi como calculando su peso, luego lo levanto en el aire, y con mucha fuerza, lo golpeo al suelo. Tan fuerte, que logro romper gran parte de una de las puntas del arma, romper tres cuerdas, atravesar el suelo y sacando un fuerte sonido de desafinación como en un micrófono.

-¡Aaaahh!- Grito Marceline despertándose de la nada, como si hubiera sentido contra ella, la misma fuerza que sintió su instrumento.

-Mi trabajo aquí termino- Susurro el cuerpo de Finn. Sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos, se desvaneció un rato, y volvió a reaccionar -¿Eh… que pas…?- Poniendo su mano en su cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía en su otra mano.

-¿Finn, que hac…?- Pregunto Marceline frotándose un ojo, hasta que vio su bajo-hacha destrozado en parte, y que reacciono al escuchar que se calló repentinamente -¡¿Qué HICISTE?!- Exclamo levantándose bruscamente de la cama, y quitándole su instrumento.

-M-Marceline, no sé qué paso- Dijo Finn intentando calmarla, tomándola por su cabellera que tapaba su rostro.

-¿No sabes que paso eh?- Pregunto Marceline aun mirando su bajo-hacha en mano.

-Lo digo enserio ¿Acaso no me cre…?- Dijo Finn inclinándose un poco para poder verla a la cara, hasta que Marcy solto su bajo, alzo la mirada, para mirar a Finn con unos ojos llenos de odio.

-¡Sabes cuánto amo este bajo!- Grito Marceline, asustando casi de muerte a Finn. Quien aún intentaba recordar por que tenía el bajo de su amor en esas condiciones -¡Y AUN ASI LE HACES ESTO!- Grito con aun más fuerza.

-E-enserio, no sé lo que paso- Intento explicar Finn mientras trataba de tomarla de la mano, pero Marceline lo rechazo bruscamente.

-¡¿Cómo no lo sabes?!- Aun manteniendo el odio y aunque no se pudiera, su odio subía y subía de forma difícil de creer.

-¡Solo digo la verdad!- Grito Finn sin saber por qué subió su tono.

-Oh, y ahora me gritas ¡Te vi romperlo!- Esta vez la vampiresa lo dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- Siguió gritando Finn comenzando a perder el control. Marceline no lo noto, pero el ojo derecho de Finn comenzaba a tomar un tono más oscuro.

-¡MIENTES! ¡Dime la verdad!- Sacando cada vez más lágrimas, de la que Finn hubiera pensado ver en Marceline.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo!- Respondió Finn con el mismo tono que Marceline.

-No lo haces, dime por…- Siguió Marceline, pero un golpe la callo.

Finn sin poder controlarse, se le escapo su mano, le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara a Marceline, tanto el como ella, quedaron impactados con la repentina acción. Marceline quedo mirando de lado por el golpe, teniendo su mano donde recibió el golpe, mientras Finn, con la boca abierta, miraba su mano.

-M-Marceline, y-y-yo no quise- Dijo Finn aun impactado, tratando de tomarla de los hombros, pero mantuvo sus manos a poca distancia.

-Fuera de la casa- Tartamudeo Marceline en un tono bajo y tranquilo y aun manteniéndose paralizada.

-Marceline, no…- Susurro Finn tratando de acercarse aún más.

-Dije, que, te fueras- Volvió a decir sin moverse aun.

-Marcy…-

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- Grito repentinamente convirtiéndose en un murciélago gigante que apenas cabía en la habitación.

Sin poder hacer nada, Finn también se transformó en uno, solo que pequeño, y salió por la ventana recibiendo muchas maldiciones de parte de su amor, que por el momento, ella no preferiría llamarlo así.

Finn tomo un paraguas que estaba enfrente de la cueva y antes de irme, volteo a mirar por la ventana, tomando su forma natural, vio como Marceline se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra, cerraba la cortina. Finn tenía una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, abrió el paraguas y salió al sol, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

Más adelante, se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, sintió una sensación extraña, y familiar a la vez.

-Qué triste, te corrieron de la casa- Dijo burlonamente una sombra que estaba colgado en el árbol, al bajar Finn vio que era Sigh.

-Maldito ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo Finn entre dientes dejando a un lado su paraguas.

-Te lo dije, lo haremos fácil, o difícil- Contesto con su habitual sonrisa incomoda.

En eso fin se acerca rápidamente a él e intenta darle un puñetazo, pero cuando le dio, fue como el humo, se hiso un agujero donde golpeo y se dirigió atrás de él formándose lentamente.

-Uuuhh… estas muy enfadado- Volvió a decir burlonamente Sigh.

-Déjame tranquilo- Dijo Finn sin voltear.

-Entrégame la espada y te dejare- Explico la sombra maligna.

-Nunca, esto no cambiara mi opinión- Contesto firmemente el vampiro.

-De acuerdo, pero no me detendré hasta conseguirla- Dijo y luego se desvaneció en el aire.

Finn comenzaba a entender en más profundidad sobre los juegos que le había mencionado John, si las cosas seguían así, será más difícil ganar en todo esto, aunque tuviesen su padre, aun le costaría por tener que involucrar a su hija.

Solo Finn sentía la tensión de los problemas actuales, pero Alice estaba de camino a la casa de su tío muy alegre, la emoción de las aventuras que sentía, era similar a la que Finn tenía en sus tiempos de humano hace muchos años. Ella estaría de otro modo si de alguna manera, se hubiera enterado de lo que paso hace menos de una hora, pero ahora se encontraba, frente a la casa del perro, esperando a que él y su hija salieran.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!- Exclame el viejo perro saliendo de la casa estirándose como de costumbre.

-¡Es hora de aventura!- Contestaron los tres con un grito, pero Jake no pudo terminar la frase, gracias a una tos que salió de la nada.

-Me alegra que hagamos esto ¿Pero no estas algo viejo para esto?- Pregunto Alice algo preocupada, acercándose a este.

-No, no, a este viejo perro, aún le queda energía- Contesto Jake inclinado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¡Bien! ¡Vallamos!- Grito muy emocionada Jake Jr. -Ah, y antes ¿Por qué yo y no los otros papá?- Jake se enderezo y mirando a las chicas, les diría lo que ya había planteado antes.

-Por qué solo ustedes dos, podrán con todos estos desafíos que, yo y Finn, superamos en el pasado- Contesto dándole más emoción a las chicas.

Las chicas se acomodaron en el recién hecho gigantesco, espalda de Jake, con bolsas de piel que formaron, guardaron las provisiones y los bolsos para ir mas cómodas. Así apenas terminaron, el perro gigante salió de un salto a la primera parada de su programada aventura, que pretendía que sería la última a la que iría.

Los años arruinaron de cierta manera a Jake, el pelaje de le hiso algo más erizado, su elasticidad ya no era la misma de antes y su voz ya no era tan potente con se lo escuchaba antes, pero eso no lo desanimaría para esta travesía.

-Oye ¿Y a donde iremos primero?- Pregunto Alice recostándose sobre la cabeza de Jake.

-Bueno, primero iremos a los pantanos, luego al reino helado- Contesto Jake, agregándole algo adicional.

-¿El reino helado?- Pregunto la hija del perro.

-Sí, le pediré al rey helado que nos cree un ejército de golem de nieve, así pelearemos- Volvió a responder el viejo perro.

-No me agrada nada ese vejete- Comento Alije sentándose, mientras se tomaba de las piernas.

-Descuida, algún día te caerá bien- Dijo Jake de forma comprensiva -Mira, yo y tu padre peleábamos con él, ahora no nos llevamos ni mal, ni bien, pero algo es algo-

-Okey-

Mientras tanto, una figura femenina de fuego se hallaba en un lugar lleno de demonios, desplazándose entre la lava y las llamas, sin dejarse ver hasta llegar hasta el hombre, que gobernaba ese lugar donde todos eran torturados.

-Esto será divertido- Susurro la princesa flama tomando forma y ocultándose tras un muro, antes de entrar a la casa del señor de la nocheosfera.

Velozmente, entro y empezó a merodear el hogar, para ver si es que lo encontraba, pero luego de un rato, no encontró nada, solo se detuvo en una azotea, que le permitía mirar casi todo el reino gobernado por la destrucción.

-Aahh ¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntó mirando alrededor, hasta que un tentáculo la tomo por el cuello, este la tomo con fuerza, pero luego la solto por las quemaduras que comenzaban a verse en esa extremidad.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- Pregunto un mounstro de cabeza gigante y traje que estaba detrás de ella, flotando muy cerca del suelo.

-Usted debe ser Hudson Abadeer- Dijo la princesa con mucha seguridad. Este mounstro toco el suelo y tomo la forma natural del vampiro que era.

-Si ¿Y qué quiere?- Pregunto moviéndose de forma rara y elástica hasta estar cerca de ella.

-Creo que le interesara esto- Dijo la princesa tomando unos pedazos de aluminio que tenía en un bolsillo de su vestido, parecía que envolvía algo.

-Déjame ver- Dijo Hudson tomándolos y desenvolviéndolos, en ellas habían unas cuantas fotos, pero no fotos cualquieras, era fotos de su hija, junto a Finn y a una pequeña chica humana -¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto sonando un poco furioso.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- Pregunto la princesa con una sonrisa de victoria al ver que se comenzaba a sentir furioso.

-Bueno, sé que Marceline está con Finn, que ahora es vampiro ¿Pero quién es ella?- Pregunto apuntando a la que sería Alice en algunas fotos en las que cada vez se la veía más grande.

-Ella es hija de Marce y Finn, en resumen, tu nieta- Contesto la princesa aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¡Inaceptable! No puedo tener a un humano en mi familia- Dijo con tanta furia, que arrojo todas las fotos, dejándolas quemar en una llama que estaba de la nada sobre el suelo que pisaban -Tengo que verlo-

Hudson tomo la forma del mounstro y se dirigió mas adentro de su casa, hasta llegar a una sala en la que habían unas cuantas fotos de el con Marcy, con un pequeño tentáculo, abrió una puerta que solo se abría del otro lado, dejando ver detrás de este un portal azul.

Mientras que el rey de la nocheosfera, se retiraba de su puesto, la princesa quedo satisfecha por cumplir perfectamente su jugada.

-Haber cómo te arreglas con esto, colmilluda- Dijo hablando sola, y se dirigió a una de las tantas llamas que había, fusionándose con esta y desapareciendo del lugar.

Mas entrada la noche, Finn podía dejar de usar su paraguas, y que el sol ya no le daba, y que estaba por entrar al bosque que acostumbra visitar cuando no se siente bien o tiene los pensamientos revueltos.

Floto hasta quedar muy dentro de esta, hasta llegar a un lugar cómodo, que era otra cueva, que siempre visitaba cuando podía, ese lugar le recordaba que siembre debía luchar por lo que en verdad quería. Entro y se recostó en el aire, muy escondido en la oscuridad.

-Aaahh… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el vampiro.

-Tú deberías saberlo- Contesto una voz femenina de la nada muy cerca de él.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunto Finn un poco alarmado, buscando si algo aparecía en la oscuridad.

-No te asustes, solo soy yo- Dijo apareciendo en una pequeña luz que entraba a la cueva, era Damina, con su aspecto de siempre.

-¡Damina! Que alegría verte- Exclamo Finn muy alegre, bajando al suelo con las ganas de abrazarla.

-Sí, sí, ahora te alegra- Dijo Damina no muy animada.

-¿Eh?-

-Nos vimos hace unos días, y recién hoy nos podemos ver- Explico el porqué de su humor de ahora.

-Ah eso, es que tuve unos cuantos problemas- Dijo Finn brotándose la nuca -Pero ahora que nos vemos ¿Quiere hacer algo?-

-Hmmmm… no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a beber algo?- Ofreció Damina saliendo se la cueva.

-Me parece bien- Contesto Finn saliendo flotando de la cueva.

Como en los viejos tiempos, Finn siguió a toda velocidad a Damina, guiándolo por entre los árboles, y sin tener ni la más mínima idea de adonde lo llevaría, hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy iluminado por focos y cosas que casi cegaron por un momento a Finn.

-¿Te acuerdas de estas tiendas?- Pregunto Damina caminando tranquilamente entre la multitud de gente que había en el lugar.

-Si un poco, ¿es la misma que hace años?- Pregunto Finn mirando por todos lados, y dándose cuenta que el mas observado, era él.

-Sí, cada tanto cambian de lugar- Contesto Damina.

Por un momento Finn quedo distraído mirando, y cuando intento mirar a su amiga, se dio cuenta que estaba caminando solo, Damina se había sentada en una banca no muy lejos de él, Finn se acercó y vio a una criatura robusta que tenía muchas botellas en mano.

-Lo de siempre- Pidió Damina llamando la atención de la criatura.

-Ohh, Damina ¿Qué andas haciendo?- Pregunto la criatura mientras tomaba un gran tarro de cristal, y comenzaba a llenarlo con un líquido trasparente y amarillento que tenía en una de sus tantas botellas.

-Lo mismo de todos los días, solo que hora vengo con una amigo- Contesto Damina mirando a Finn, y la criatura dejaba la gran tarro frente a ella llena hasta el borde -Gracias- Agradeció tomando la taza.

-Así que un amigo, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la criatura a Finn casi intimidándolo, por su exagerada voz grave.

-F-Finn- Contesto un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, nunca vi a esta chica con un amigo, así que ¡Esta noche yo invito!- Exclamo la criatura alegrando a sus otros clientes, quienes levantaban sus tarros, derramando lo que le sirvieron sin importarles -Pero solo a ustedes dos- Susurro para aprovecharse de los otros.

-Jeje okey- Dijo alegremente Damina dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida, luego miro a Finn que aún estaba sin hacer nada -Anda, pide algo-

-Es que no sé qué pedir- Confeso Finn mirando tantas botellas, pero todas sin decir de que eran.

-Eres vampiro ¿No?- Dijo Damina para que el dueño del negocio, viera que servirle.

-Pues si- Contesto este.

-Entonces te recomiendo el mejor vino tinto que tengo en mi selección- Dijo la criatura tomando la botella más cuidada que tenía entre tantas -Tan todo como la sangre misma- Tomando una coma muy ancha y sirviendo hasta casi desbordar.

-Aahh… ejeje, gracias- Agradeció Finn tomando la copa con su bebida -Por cierto, no se tu nombre-

-Pues, un mi casa me decían Royer- Se presentó la criatura tomando una taza y comenzando a limpiarlo con un trapo un poco sucio - Pero poder decirme Roy-

-Bien, entonces gracias Roy- Volvió a agradecer el vampiro.

-No hay por qué, lo que sea por el amigo de mi mejor clienta- Dijo Roy alegremente, guardando la tarro que había dejado medio limpia -Llenen de Alcohol esos jóvenes cuerpos-

Y así entre gratitudes de los otros clientes (Que por cierto tomaban y tomaban, sin saber que ellos tendrían que pagar) Finn comenzaba a tomar rápidamente el delicioso vino que le habían cérvido, terminándolo en unos momentos.

-Guau, ni yo me lo hubiera tomado tan rápido- Dijo sorprendida Damina quien apenas había tomado solo la mitad de su tarro.

-Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida- Dijo Finn poniendo sus ojos negros con un punto rojo en el centro -Quiero más- Levantando la copa para llamar a Roy.

-Tranquilo, no te vayas a emborrachar tan rápido- Acoto Damina para luego darle otro sorbo a su bebida. Rápidamente volvió Roy para servirle el vino a Finn, pero como vio que lo termino tan rápido, en vez de guardar la botella, lo dejo a un lado de Finn.

-Mi precioso- Dijo Finn mirando la botella llena de vino por la mitad, casi babeando mientras se terminaba de llenar la copa **(N. de A: No juzguen a Finn, cualquiera se emociona cuando comienza a beber por primera vez XD)**

Mas al rato, Finn se había terminado la botella completa, y Damina ya estaba por terminar su segunda ronda, ambos se reían de la nada, aun sin estar completamente borrachos, gritaban todo lo que decían y los otros clientes también hacían lo mismo.

-Y cuando yo y Jake intentábamos escapar de la habitación de mi mujer ¡Al tarado le muerde una araña!- Grito Finn conteniendo la risa en la últimas palabras y luego soltándolas.

-¡AJAJAJA! ¿Y saben a quién más le mordió una araña?- Pregunto un cliente cualquiera deteniendo las risas de todos por un rato -¡A mi mamá!- Respondió soltando grandes carcajadas de él y los otros **(N. de A: Nunca me voy a cansar del chiste de musculoso XD)**.

-AJAJA Oigan, oigan, ¿Y se enteraron de lo último?- Pregunto Damina que en un principio, sonaría gracioso, pero era algo más seria -Todos están ahora, con que alguien mato al rey flama ¿Pueden creérselo?-

Finn todavía no estaba completamente perdido en la bebida, pero al escuchar eso, lo hiso sacar de ese estado de idiotez en la que estaban todos, mientras los otros hablaban, a él le volvía a la mente las escenas, de lo que pensaba que era un sueño, pero fue real.

-Damina, vámonos de aquí- Dijo seriamente Finn levantándose de su asciendo.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Pregunto viendo como empezaba a irse, entonces se levantó y lo alcanzo -¿Qué te pasa? La estamos pasando de lo mejor-

-De pronto no me sentí muy bien- Contesto aun sonando serio el vampiro.

-¿Qué? Hay, vallamos a otro lado, aquí hay mucho ruido- Dijo Damina tapándose un poco los oídos por el ruido que se hacía en el lugar.

-Pidamos una habitación- Dijo Finn tomando la delantera. Damina se sorprendió un poco por la rápida conclusión.

Cuando llegaron a un servicio de motel, Damina, al ser muy conocida en ese lugar, también le fue gratis, por llevar a un amigo, aunque creo que los dueños entendieron otra cosa con "Amigo" pero de todos modos aceptación la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación, Damina se acomodó en su cama, quedándose relajada por no tener que llevar más su arco y su carcaj de flechas, pero Finn solo se quedó mirando por la ventana, que daba casi justa dirección por donde vino.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunto la elfa tratando de ver lo mismo que miraba Finn.

-Creo que aquí derecho, queda mi casa- Contesto Finn.

-Okey… ¿Y por qué pediste una habitación?- Volvió a preguntar sentándose en su cama de un salto -Si tienes tu casa-

-No creo que sea volver hoy- Contesto Finn sonando algo triste, se alejó de la ventana y se recostó en su cama.

-Oooh… ya se, se pelearon, descuida, es normal en las parejas- Trato de animarlo.

-Pero esto se volvió muy serio-

-¿Cómo que muy serio?- Pregunto levantándose y sentándose a un lado de Finn.

-Es que… yo y toda mi familia estamos metidos en algo que se nos va de las manos- Contesto Finn, pero como que no le quedó muy claro su respuesta.

-Mira… si lo que necesitas es un consejo, pregúntamelo, después de todo, soy una chica- Volvió a tratar de animar a Finn, pero no hiso efecto alguno.

-El tema es, que estoy en problemas, y no es mi culpa-

-Aja, y ¿Por qué no es tu culpa?-

-Es solo que… me obligaron a estar en todo esto- Trato de Explicar, pero Damina seguía sin entender.

-¡Ya! Solo dime que pasa- Ordeno Damina un poco furiosa.

-Está bien… Recuerdas cuando yo empecé a controlar el fuego, cuando me volvía loco-

-Si lo recuerdo- Dijo Damina poniendo su mano en su herida rodilla.

-Bien, esa parte mía cobro vida, ahora me quiere arruinar la vida, para arruinar a los otros ¿Suena razonable?-

-Ni en lo más mínimo- Contesto Damina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Finn no quería contárselo tan directamente, no quería que de alguna forma, Damina quedara involucrada en esto, Sigh ya hiso su trabajo con Marcy, estaba preocupado por quien lastimaría luego sin saberlos por su culpa. Pero sabía que ella era fuerte, la conocía desde hace años, pero no podía asegurarse de que tan grande fue el cambio de su madurez, podía arriesgarse, o simplemente dejarlo, pero podía confiar en que ella no se lo dirá a nadie.

-¿Tu sabes por qué murió el rey flama?- Pregunto Finn. Eso no era nada coherente para ella, pero una cosa llevaría a otra.

-No exactamente, pero tuve que ser alguien del reino-

-Pues no, de alguna forma, yo lo mate- Explico Finn de la forma más seria posible.

-¿Cómo que de alguna forma?- Damina comenzó a sentir mucha duda.

-Es difícil, es como… mi otro yo, mi parte de fuego- Tartamudeaba Finn intentando buscar la forma de explicarlo -Se separó de mí hace años, y ahora volvió- Por la mirada de Damina, Finn ya pensaba que lo estaba tomando como loco, así que solo se dio vuelta, pero ella se puso en su espalda.

-Te creo, si puedo ayudar, te ayudare- Dijo Damina, haciendo sentir un golpe de alegría en Finn, pero como que algo no le quedaba en claro.

-Pero ¿Por qué me crees?- Pregunto Finn.

-Bueno, aunque ya hayan pasado muchos años, siempre serás mi mejor amigo- Contesto Damina abrazando a Finn.

Damina nunca había abrazado en años, luego de que ya no estuvo con Finn, se la pasaba conociendo a más gente, haciendo amigos, pero nunca llego a tener con ellos, la misma confianza que tuvo con Finn, aunque esté no la hubiera visto en años.

Apagaron las luces y cada uso se acomodó en su cama, era como en los viejos tiempos, ambos durmiendo juntos es un mismo espacio, solo que esta vez estaban más cómodos, además que ya no había ninguna intención de que el otro llegara a llegar a algo más.

Luego de estar un rato acostados, cuando llego el punto en el que ya no podían ni levantarse gracias a la comodidad de las camas, Finn comenzó a levantarse de una forma extraña, parecía que tenía los músculos dormidos, Damina se dio vuelta para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo Finn?- Pregunto Damina sacando su brazo de las frazadas para frotarse un ojo.

-Jejeje… jeje Aaahh…- Finn comenzó a actuar extraño, se levantó sin aun levantar la mirada -Nadie debe saberlo- Levantando la cabeza, dejando ver que aun en la oscuridad, sus ojos negros aún se notaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Saber qué?- Damina quedo muy confundida, aunque Finn estaba extraño, tenía que mantener precaución, así que del otro lado de su cama, comenzaba a mover su otro brazo que gracias a las frazadas, no se notaba bien.

-Lo sabes, y debes morir- Dijo Finn saltando de la nada, cayó encima de Damina, tomándola por los brazos y estirándolos para que no se pudiera mover, allí vio que en su otra mano, tenía una flecha -No, no, no- Negó sacándole bruscamente la flecha -No lo hagas más difícil-

-No eres Finn ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Gritando, mientras forcejeaba con las piernas, pero Finn las fijo con sus rodillas, haciéndole una paralitica que la paralizo del dolor.

-Si lo soy ¿Qué no lo ves?- Contesto acercando su cara al de Damina, con una aterradora sonrisa.

-No, no lo eres ¿Dime quién eres?- Volvió a preguntar retomando su esfuerzo por soltarse, logro soltar su mano derecha, pero Finn la volvió a poner en su lugar, clavándole la misma flecha, con la que pensaba defenderse -¡Aaahh!-

-Que lista eres, bien te diré, yo soy eso que te conto Finn… Yo soy Sigh- Admitió su verdadera identidad.

-Bien Sigh… ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?- Pregunto y luego le escupió en la cara, Sigh controlando a Finn, se limpió y lo paso por uno de los pecho de Damina.

-Nadie debe saber de esto, así que te matare- Contesto tomando el cuello de Damina, sin aplicar mucha fuerza a su agarre.

-Inténtalo, a ver si puedes- Amenazo Damina sin perder la confianza en que Finn volverá a retomar su consciencia.

-Te arrepentirás de decirlo- Dijo Sigh comenzando a mover la flecha que atravesaba la mano y la ahorcaba aún más.

Luego Sigh intento pensar algo mejor, comenzó a recorrer en los recuerdo de Finn, antes de que fuera creado, encontró que esta chica, sentía algo más por Finn, así que pensó, en manipularla antes de matarla.

-Sabes…- Dijo soltando la flecha y dirigiendo su mano a uno de los pechos de Damina -Aunque no sea Finn, aún tengo sus recuerdos- Soltado su cuello y susurrando en su oído.

-Ya tenía eso pensado ¡Pero no eres el!-

-Sí, pero siento lo mismo que él- Dijo lo más cariñosa, y de alguna forma, aterradoramente posible en su oído -Si quieres, puedes salvar siendo… mi esposa- Poniendo más fuerza en su mano que agarraba el pecho de Damina.

-Tentador, pero nunca en la vida- Amenazo emanando todo el odio que pudo dar a sentir en el momento.

-Entonces… muere- Dijo soltando su mano, y poniendo su mano firme, atravesó el corazón de Damina -La elfa más fuerte, asesinada por su único amigo, que divertido- Burlo aun con la cara paralizada de dolor de la chica.

-F-Fi-Finn te hará pa-pagar- Dijo Damina sacando sangre de la boca, y luego tosiendo sacando más y más sangre tanto de su boca, como por la herida que le hicieron.

-Dime cuando lo haga- Dijo alejándose un poco, hasta que algo negro salió de su espalda, y sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos como ante, se desvaneció e instantáneamente retomo la consciencia -D-Damina… ¿Qué…?-

-Volviste…- Susurro cambiando su expresión por una cómoda sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- Se alarmo al ver su mano atravesando a su amiga, el retiro rápidamente viendo respirando rápida y entrecortadamente -No…- Comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-Descuida… sé que no fuiste tú- Siguió susurrando manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-L-lo siento, de verdad- Comenzando a tener un gran nudo en la garganta, apenas podía hablar, se recostó sobre el pecho se Damina, sin importarle la gran cantidad de sangre que esta perdía, soltando muchas más lagrimas -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

-No te preocupes… Solo prométeme algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Finn retirando su cara del pecho de su amiga, y pasándolo a estar cara a cara con ella, dejando en ella, muchas lágrimas que caían simultáneamente sin poder detenerse.

-No sobreviviré… Así que, pon mi cadáver y todas mis cosas, donde nos conocimos- Terminando su promesa, hiso lo posible, por levantar su cara, para poder darle un beso en el labio, fue corto, pero era todo lo que quería sentir, antes de perder la vida.

-Damina…- Balbuceo el vampiro teniendo la boca a medio abrir.

-Quizás nunca más te vuelva a ver… pero atesorare, cada momento que… estuvimos junt…- Así, dijo casi hasta el final, sus últimas palabras, dejo de esforzarse por mantenerse vivo, y se dejó caer, apagando las luces de sus ojos.

Finn vio, como Damina ya no respiraba más, ya no veía ningún movimiento en ella, ni siquiera podía sentir el fluir de su sangre, aunque lo veía, no lo podía creer.

-Damina… Damina no te hagas- Dijo Finn comenzando a sacudirla -¡Vuelve, tu eres fuerte!- Comenzó a desesperarse, tirando por todos lados sus lágrimas -No me dejes- Abrazándola con toda la fuerza que el momento le daba.

-No me olvides- Escucho Finn, un pequeño, pero claro susurro, que por oído, noto que era de Damina, oficialmente, se había ido.

Finn solto a Damina y se separó de ella, miro como la sangre dejaba de correr en ella, sus manos tan llenas de sangre, que parecía ese el tono de su piel, estaba desesperado, se tomó de los pelos tan fuerte, que ya estaba arrancándoselos. Pero comenzó a respirar, intento tranquilizarse, se limpió los ojos en los que dejaban de fluir lágrimas, entonces, se puso su chaqueta azul, tomo las cosas de Damina, las envolvió en una frazadas poniéndolas en su espalda como una mochila. Luego tomo en brazos el cadáver, y salió flotando por la ventana, tan fuerte fue el momento, que el nudo en la garganta, no lo dejaba hablar.

Tal y como pidió su amiga, se dirigió al bosque, llegando al lugar donde se conocieron, esa familiar y por ahora, un triste lugar, en el que volver en el futuro, con la cabeza baja, entro en ella, caminando hasta el fondo.

Allí cabo un pozo, pasaron largos minutos, en los que escavaba con la mano, y veía el cadáver de su amiga, hasta que termino, allí la coloco, y alrededor de ella, la cubrió con todas su cosas, y como un extra, arranco su capucha, con orejas de oso, y la coloco en sus manos.

-Lamento mucho… haberte involucrado- Sollozo, tomándola fuertemente de la mano, y acomodando en ellas, su corito, que termino en el atravesado pecho de Damina.

Luego se retiró del lugar, camino hasta fuera del bosque, lenta pero inseguramente, teniendo un fuerte peso en su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar sin árboles, sin nada alrededor, solo el lejano bosque que había dejado.

-¿Listo para entregarme la espada?- Pregunto una voz misteriosa, que al momento tomo forma, viéndose en el a Sigh.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Finn, apretando fuerte los puños por el rencor que le tenía.

-Te lo dije… si no me la das, hare lo posible por tenerla- Contesto el ser oscuro.

-Bien, mañana, a primera hora, en este lugar- Confirmo Finn si rendición contra Sigh.

-Ohh… ¿Tan fuerte fue lo que hice?- Pregunto burlonamente, sin importarle nada más que tener lo que quería.

-¡Mañana a esta hora! ¡¿Entendiste?!- Exclamo Finn, tratando de controlarse.

-Está bien… entonces nos veremos mañana- Dijo Sigh, mientras desaparecía como de costumbre.

Luego de que se fuera, Finn callo de rodillas al césped, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, lo único que le quedaba, era su hermano y su hija, y no permitiría que ellos también sufrirán, ¿Era correcta su elección? No lo sabía, pero debía terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-Oye, no te muevas- Dijo Jake, poniendo lágrimas de ciclope, sobre una herida en la pierna de Alice.

-No lo necesito- Dijo Alice tratando de negar los tratamientos de su tío.

-Necesitas estar en perfectas condiciones para mañana- Regaño Jake tirando lo que quedaba de ese frasco.

-¿Y por qué en esas condiciones?- Pregunto Jake Jr.

-Por que mañana iremos a un lugar especial- Contesto el perro, guardando el frasco vacío.

-¿Tan especial?- Pregunto Alice recuperándose de toda la emoción que experimento en el día.

-Sí, ¿Quieren saber por qué?-Pregunto el perro, comenzando a tentarlas.

-¡Siii!- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Mañana iremos a uno de los lugares más peligrosos- Comenzó a decir Jake -Veremos si nos podremos adentrar, en la Gruta-

-¿La gruta?- Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, el lugar esta inestable, así que será más emocionante-

-Está bien, durmamos ¡ya!- Ordeno Alice por la emoción.

Así al momento, las chicas estaban recostadas sobre la desbordada piel del perro, que parecía cómodo aun con tener que dormir con las chicas aplastándolas de cierta forma.

Mientras que las chicas dormían así, y Finn estaba durmiendo sobre un árbol (Como imaginaran, no se anime a volver a su casa) estaban siendo observados, por un espejo, dentro de una zona oscura, donde solo habían tres personas.

-¿Era necesario matar a mi padre?- Pregunto la princesa flama, quien no parecía estar tan enojada.

-Para el juego si… las jugadas están armadas, es hora de ver los resultados- Explico Sigh, pareciendo el líder de todo.

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que Finn sucumbirá- Advirtió John.

-Ohh… ¿Y por qué lo crees así?- Pregunto Sigh sintiendo mucha curiosidad.

-Por yo ya hice mi última jugada- Contesto, como si los estuviera intimidando.

-Ja, no importa, la mía te arruinada, aunque tengas éxito- Se burló la princesa flama.

-Me encanta tu confianza- Dijo Sigh.

-¿Y por qué?- Pregunto John cruzando los brazos.

-Dos palabras… Alice, vampira- Dijo levantando la mano, y levantando con cada palabra, un dedo.

-No importa, con tal de que la princesa que contacte haga lo suyo, todo terminara bien- Dijo John, mientras en la imagen, mostraba en la oscuridad, a una bella princesa de larga cabellera castaña, piel morocha y de hermosa anatomía. Siendo llevada por un carruaje lleno de gemas, cristales y polvo de minerales preciosos que no se veían por ese lugar.

Era hermosa sin duda… pero ¿Quién será esta princesa? John pidió su auxilio por una razón en especial de ella… por su puro corazón, que la mantenía con vida, y la hacia inmortal.

**Chan chan, ¿Quien sera esta princesa? ¿Que pasara luego? solo quiero decirles, que esta princesa, es de otro fic, soy amigo de la autora asi que le pedi para que su personaje, apareciera en mi historia.**

**No olviden dejar sus review para criticas y opiniones, como siempre, tardade para el siguiente capi, ya que ahora se me juntaran algunas cosas, asi que en un tiempo, no podre escribir nadita.**

**Asi que, muestrenles a sus amigos mi fic, desayunen bien (?)... y nos veremos luego.**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Un pasado oculto (Extra)

**_Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores, en primer lugar me disculpo por la ausencia que tube para publicar este capi, pero por fin pude tener momentos libre hace algunos dias y pude terminarlo._**

**_Como siempre agradesco sus Review y tambien que de apoco, mas personas empiezen a leer la hisoria, claro, desde el princio de todo XP._**

**_Ah, y antes, una de sus review habia adivinado el personaje sorpresa, Espartan187 le dio en el blanco, la princesa Ambar estara en el Fic (Tampoco hise mucho misterio en la descripcion XP), pero no en este capi, sino en el siguiente, por razones de que queria dar algo de protagonismo a cierta persona._**

**_Asi, y antes de empezar, les comento sobre el cambio de nombre, cambie a este para que se adapte a mi cuenta en deviant (link en la descrpcion de perfil) ya que pasare toda esta historia a comic._**

**_Bueno, espero que disfruten el capi, y sin nada mas, disfruten la lectura._**

**_Un pasado oculto_**

_Capitulo extra_

_Damina_ _POV´S_

_Pase una larga vida solitaria, siempre escondiéndome en la oscuridad, y solo salir a la luz para luchar y sobrevivir, todo pudo seguir así, una vida sin más emoción que la de la soledad._

_Pero a mis dieciséis años, alguien apareció, un joven un poco más grande que yo al que le debo mucho, incluso dar mi vida no sería lo suficiente para pagar mi deuda. Pero ojala… ojala hubiese conocido mi pasado, él me fue sincero en todo, pero yo me mantuve oculta._

_Esta es mi historia, desde que nací, hasta mi muerte, siendo estos momentos, posiblemente los momentos más memorables que ahora, quisiera que se mantenga en mi memoria._

_Fin del POV´S_

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó una chica completamente desnuda sobre una pequeña plataforma de madera en medio de la nada.

Rodeada por un color blando intenso que llegaba a cegarla, resaltando cada parte de su cuerpo, su delgado vientre, sus pechos perfectamente formados, brazos y piernas delgadas y fuertes y una perfecta cadera con un no tan grande trasero.

-¿Q-quién soy?- Se volvió a preguntar quitando de su frente su lacio cabello verde claro. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero solo veía un ilimitado horizonte, giro completamente sobre si y torpemente, sus piernas comenzaron a templar, cayendo de rodilla.

Solo un pequeño gemido por el golpe en sus piernas, se sentó y comenzó a revisar si pierna con un pequeño todo rojizo. Luego su mano izquierda pasó sobre la derecha, paso de sus piernas, a revisar cada parte de su cuerpo, hubo zonas que no alcanzaba, y otras muy sensibles que prefirió no tocarlas más, tocaba su cara con ambas manos, luego comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-¿Qué soy?- Siguió jugando con su cabello, hasta que varios mechones de entrelazaron haciendo un nudo en su mano, comenzó a tirar de su cabello para tratar de zafarse, pero solo se lastimaba mas -Aay, Aaaay, sueltame- Ordenaba tirando cada vez más y más, hasta que de un tirón muy fuerte, se calló, se dio cuenta que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que se veía.

-Vaya, vaya, como es que pasas de ser tan peligrosa, a tan tierna e inocente- Sonó una voz masculina no muy lejos de la chica, es más, sonó como si estuviera detrás de ella. De pronto la chica sintió una dura, pero cálida mano sobre el costado de su pecho -Deja que te ayudo-

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a tocarse continuamente, hasta que logro desenredar la cabellera de las suaves manos de la chica, repentinamente la chica de alejo y por reflejos extraños para ella, se cubrió lo más que pudo y se sonrojo sin saber por qué.

-¿Porque de pronto… me siento más caliente?- Pensó la chica, mientras examinaba su rostro, luego miro al hombre, había tanta luz que apenas podía verle, lograba ver algo de su ropa, pero no su rostro.

-¿Qué, no me reconoces?- Pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba, a esto la chica seguía retrocediendo sin dejar se tapar su cuerpo con piernas y brazos.

-No te acerques- Ordeno la chica, en verdad estaba confundida, hasta que llego al límite de la plataforma, su cuerpo comenzó a ir hacia atrás, vio todo en cámara lenta hasta que la velocidad normal, se recobró cuando la atraparon una mano.

-Oye tranquila, aun no debes caer- Dicho el hombre amistosamente.

-¿Eh?- Se quedó mirándolo mientras lo ayudaba, la alejo un poco del borde pero, se quedó frente el joven con la cabeza baja e inmóvil.

-Aun no me reconoces ¿cierto?- Pregunto el hombre, la chica respondió negando con la cabeza sin levantarla aun - ¿Y no sabes quién eres?- Volvió a negar la pero alzando la mirada.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunto la chica, con la mirada que daba, cualquiera hubiera recibido un disparo de ternura, al fin le daba provecho a esa linda cara que nunca usaba de ese modo.

-Acabas de morir Damina- Respondió el hombre.

Esas palabras dieron un fuerte golpe en la chica, no era algo que alguien quisiera escuchar, pero escucho su supuesto nombre. De pronto, muchas escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos a alta velocidad, entrecortadas hasta que se detuvo en una parte, en donde era enterrada, escuchaba los pequeños llantos de una sombra.

Se tiro al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza por el dolor que le daba tratar de ver todas esas confusas imágenes, el hombre sonrió y se inclinó, poniendo su mano en el cabello de la chica, para acariciarla amistosamente.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿También moriste?- Pregunto Damina volviéndose a levantar, pero esta vez se sentaba, sin tener vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo.

-No, yo estoy para que te puedas despedir- Le respondió, luego volvieron a aparecer imágenes en la mente de Damina, esta vez de un chica que no reconocía, también lo veía sin notar su rostro.

Se volvió a tomar la cabeza por el dolor, y el joven volvió a acariciarla por la cabeza, era como si su contacto, la relajara, no lo entendía, pero era tan familiar y tierno, que no podía evitar sonrojarse de misma manera como hace rato.

Luego Damina comenzó a sentir algo raro en sí, sentía la necesidad de tomarlo, repentinamente abrazo al joven tirándolo al suelo. Se quedó paralizada pensando en por que lo hiso, pero sintió el levo golpe, de la respuesta del abrazo, el hombre se levantó para que ambos quedaran enderezados.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Damina abrazándolo más fuerte y empezando un llanto -¿Por qué, me siento vacía?- Derramando muchas lágrimas y apoyando su rostro en el hombro del joven.

-Ya lo entenderás- Contesto el hombre levantándose y a la vez a ella.

Aunque Damina no lograba tocar el suelo, aun se mantenía abrazado del chica, ambos tenía una misma razón para estar abrazados de esa forma. El hombre la cargo hasta llegar a la orilla, del lugar de donde ella había aparecido, se inclinó mirando hacia abajo, e hiso que Damina también mirara.

-Haya abajo, recordaras todo- Dijo el hombre comenzando a solarla de a poco.

-¡Espera! No quiero caer- Dijo Damina un poco desesperada. Del susto puso más fuerza en sus brazos, se notaba que asfixiaba un poco al joven.

-No tengas miedo- Dijo el hombre tomando los brazos de Damina -Es por tu bien- Dijo y por la fuerza, la solto.

Damina comenzó a caer, pero antes de alejarse completamente del joven, le arranco algo, una pieza de su ropa, parecía una capucha polar con dos orejitas pequeñas. Le era tan familiar, pero en el momento, estaba más concentrada en la caída, siguió mirando hacia arriba mientras la imagen del hombre se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña, hasta desaparecer.

Llego un momento en el que no sabía si estaba cayendo, el lugar era completamente blanco, no sentía ni una sola brisa que le dé la señas de que estaba cayendo, lo único que tenia de pista, era que no podía ponerse de pie. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que de lejos, logro notar un cuadrado negro, comenzaba a desesperarse, movía bruscamente sus brazos y piernas, hasta que golpeo el cuadrado.

Por un momento veía todo de negro, luego abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una especia de habitación, paredes de madera gastada, solo una ventana, un espejo roto sobre un mueble y una ensangrentada cama con un gran bulto.

-¿Y ahora dónde estoy?- Pregunto Damina recorriendo con la mirada el lugar. Hasta que de la nada, una puerta comenzaba a formarse a un lado, de pronto se escucharon rápidos pasos y lloriqueos cerca de ella.

-No hay tiempo, debemos hacerlo aho…- Estaba ordenando un pequeño viejo fuera de la puerta, cuando se abrió, el con muchos más detrás de él, quedaron atónitos mirando en una dirección.

Damina los miraba y no entendía, luego se dio vuelta para ver lo que veían y lo vio, una bebe llena de sangre, casi el borde de la cama manchando todas las frazadas.

-¡Querida!- Grito un hombre que intentaba pasar entre la multitud que había del otro lado de la puerta -¡Rápido, ayuden!- Al volver a gritar, todos se sobresaltaron y fueron junto a él.

De pronto, la cama estaba rodeada, Damina no alcanzaba a ver nada, entonces se acercó.

-Emm… disculpen, me dejan…- Dijo mientras intentaba pedirle permiso a uno, pero su mano traspaso la espalda del otro, se asustó, retiro su mano tomándola con la otra.

-¡Querida, despierta… despierta por favor!- Volvió a gritar el mismo hombre. Damina se medió entre ellos traspasándolos uno a uno, como un fantasma, hasta que llevo a estar al lado de este.

Estaba sosteniendo la mano de la mujer que estaba dormida en esa cama, lo primero que vio en el hombre fue su ropa, un chaleco y pantalones simples y rasgados, que daban la impresión de ser pobres. Pero lo que más vio, fue su piel y cabello, ambos de tonos verdes, luego vio sus orejas puntiagudas, no pudo evitar revisar sus orejas para comparar la similitud, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sin importar la forma o tamaño, todos parecían iguales, iguales a ella.

-¡Rápido Wood, necesito que la ayudes!.- Suplico el hombre mientras el viejo se abría camino, pero el nombre impacto sobre Damina, ese nombre, igual al joven que había visto antes, les sonaba tan familiar.

Mientras Damina intentaba recordar esas cosas, el viejo hombre comenzó a revisar a la mujer, luego reviso a la bebe que ya estaba limpia y cubierta en una manta, por la señal que daba en su rostro, el viejo no tenía buenas noticias.

-Lo lamento, pero tanto tu mujer, como tu hija, no vivirán mucho tiempo- Dijo Wood terminando su análisis, el hombre comenzaba a sentirse mal, sentía como su corazón se partía y se recostó sobre su mujer.

-No ¡No! ¿No puedes hacer algo?- Exigió el hombre, viendo borrosamente el viejo por las lágrimas que le brotaban.

Wood comenzó a pensar, mientras Damina aún seguía forzando a su mente a tratar de recordar, solo conseguía ver imágenes en su cabeza, hasta que llego a una en especial, era justamente de ese momento, era de una mujer muerta, sin sangre en su cuerpo.

-Hay una forma, pero necesita algo- Respondió Wood seriamente, puede que la forma de decirlo, los otros lo hayan visto como una advertencia, pero el hombre solo lo tomo como una oportunidad.

-Dígalo- Exigió el hombre.

-¡No lo hagas!- Exclamo Damina tratando de detenerlo, pero como ya sabía, no podía hacer nada, al parecer, ya recordó algo, pero solo recordaba algo que le contaron.

-Alguien debe sacrificar la mitad de su vida- Contesto el viejo elfo. Puede que los elfos puedan ser una especie que se cuida las espaldas, pero cada uno aprecia demasiado su vida.

-Qu-querido- Balbuceaba la mujer en la cama, quien comenzaba a retomar la consciencia -Y-yo lo hare- Se ofreció, el marido se quedó un momento atónito, y volvió a reaccionar.

-¡No! ¡Tú debes vivir y criarla hasta el final, yo me sacrificare!- Exclamo el esposo, pero la mujer se hiso la sorda y lo tomo lentamente de las manos.

-Escuche lo que dijo Wood… que no me queda mucho tiempo- Dijo la mujer -Así que Wood, hazlo de una vez-

El viejo tomo las palabras de la mujer y se acercó, pero el esposo no se apartaba, pero su mujer lo miro fijo, de verdad quería hacerlo, así que obedeció, y le dejo paso al pequeño anciano.

Wood tomo una pócima de un pequeño bolso bien guardado en su abultada ropa, era una pequeña rama de espinas que ella debía comer. El ritual consistía, en reemplazar la sangre de la bebe, por una nueva para darle otra oportunidad de vida, así tranquilamente la mujer lo puso en su boca, comenzó a masticar mientras le sangraban las encías. Hasta que se lo trago, por un momento no parecía suceder nada, mientras que Wood tomo a la bebe y la coloco cerca de la madre.

-Antes de morir, deberías ponerle nombre a la niña- Dijo el viejo alejándose un poco. Ambos padres se quedaron mirando, como si ya tenían un nombre perfecto, y justamente, la madre empezó a emitir un color rojizo de su cuerpo.

-Rápido, la rama ya está haciendo efecto- Ordeno Wood mientras indicaba a cada elfo de la habitación, que haga cierta distancia.

-Tendrá mi apellido… Forest- Dijo el padre de la bebe.

-Y se llamara… Damina- Dijo la madre mientras la luz comenzaba a marcar muchas líneas en su cuerpo, eran sus venas que comenzaban a resaltar sobre su piel.

Damina… luego de escuchar eso, recordó ese momento, una anécdota que solo le contaron una vez, su madre se había sacrificado para darle vida, y no solo eso, también se le sumarian las habilidades que ella tenía. Eso la hacía una experta cazadora y guerrera entre los de su especie, en eso recordó el joven que la llevo allí.

-Entonces esto era- Se dijo a si misma Damina, mientras apretaba el puño de la mano, donde tenía el curioso gorro polar que aún no recordaba bien.

Antes de que el sacrificio de la madre se completara, la habitación comenzaba a fragmentarse poco a poco, devolviéndola al mismo ambiente completamente blanco del que estaba antes.

Todo desapareció menos el piso, parece que volvía a estar donde empezó, pero ahora tenía algo de memoria.

-Te tardaste- Dijo el hombre que inicialmente, la había llevado a ver todo eso -Y veo que me arrancaste la capucha- Poniendo su mano en la nuca para mostrar la parte faltante.

-Ah, perdón, tómala- Dijo Damina devolviéndoselo, pero el joven no acepto.

-Es tuya, quédatela- Rechazándola, pero de inmediato tomo la gorra y se lo puso a ella -Je, te ves bien- Sonriéndole, a la vez que Damina se sonrojaba -Deberías vestirte, mira, ponte eso- Señalando un monto de ropa que había a un lado de ambos.

-Eeehh… está bien- Balbuceo recordando que seguía desnuda.

Se acercó al monto y comenzó a separar las distintas ropas que había, ropas pequeñas a un lado, más anchas a otro y alargadas a otro, sentía que reconocía esa ropa, pero el único recuerdo que había recobrado, era de lo que había visto.

No sabía exactamente como ponérsela, pero algo en ella no quería que quedara en ridículo ante el joven, así que intento ponérsela como pudo, lo único en lo que acertó, fue en la playera, todo el resto estaba en cualquier lado.

-Jejejejejeje- Comenzó a reírse sin poder detenerse el joven.

-¡Pero de que te ríes!- Exclamo Damina un poco furiosa.

-Jeje sabía que aun tienes una mentalidad de niña ¿Pero para estar así?- Dijo aun sin poder parar de reír -Jeje, mejor desvístete y pasemos a la siguiente fase- Comento dejando a Damina un poco dudosa.

-¿Siguiente… fase?- Pregunto Damina mientras se iba quitando de nuevo la ropa - Espera ¿Me volverás a lanzar?- Siguió preguntando un poco asustada.

-Claro que si- Contesto mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Pues no te dejare- Acoto Damina terminando de desvestirse y cruzando los brazos.

-Está bien- Dijo el joven estirando su dedo índice, y bajándolo. Apenas lo hiso, se abrió un hueco justo donde estaba Damina dejándola caer de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta.

Mitras caía, aún estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado cerrando los ojos, no se había dado cuenta, pero sintió una curiosa brisa que le hiso abrir los ojos. De nuevo veía completamente blanco, sin poder tocar el suelo.

-¿Enserio?- Se preguntó molesta, volvieron a pasar largos minutos hasta que logro notar el fondo exactamente igual que antes -Espero que no duela- Pensó mientras cada vez se acercaba más, se volvió a golpear viendo todo en negro.

Mientras se levantaba, esta vez noto un suelo diferente, no era duro y frio, era como más cosquilludo y suave, estaba tirada sobre el césped, miro a su alrededor y solo lograba ver eso a lo largo, más un fuerte sol y cielo un poco nublado. Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer un poco el lugar ¿Qué significaría ese lugar? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba y caminaba, luego escucho unas risas, sonaban a la de una pequeña niña, y lo vio.

-¿Pero qué?- Pensó mientras una la pequeña la atravesó rápidamente y se daba vuelta para poder seguir con la vista hacia donde se dirigía.

-¡Daminaaaa! ¡No vallas tan rápido!- Exclamo un hombre que llegaba más lentamente desde atrás también atravesaba a Damina - ¡Papá está muy cansado!- Volvió a gritar cambiando de un paso firme, a uno de rengueo.

-¿Papa…?- Susurro Damina, de momento comenzó a perseguirlos, se habían alejado demasiado, pero logro alcanzarlos. La pequeña Damina de cinco años estaba jugando con algunas rocas pequeñas, mientras que el padre estaba hablando con otra persona.

-Qué bueno que la estés educando bien- Le dijo el hombre al padre de Damina.

-Si…- Balbuceo el padre sonando un poco angustiado.

-Aún no lo superas ¿cierto?- Pregunto el hombre, ya que el había sido uno de los que lo habían apoyado ese día, cuando solo su hija pudo seguir con vida.

-No, es muy difícil, cada vez que veo a Damina, veo la imagen de Delia en ella- Se expresó el padre.

-Recuerda que uso su vida de buena manera, pudiste perderlo todo- Dijo el hombre para hacerle entrar en razón.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así es difícil estar con ella- Acoto el padre. Mientras que Damina escuchaba todo, recordó que de vez en cuando lo veía mal, pero no sabía, ahora ya podía entender.

-¡Papa! Mira esto- Exclamo la pequeña Damina acercándose con una rama un tanto larga -Tengo una espada como Tristán- Dijo muy animaba mientras la sacudía hacia todos lados.

-¿Tristán?- Pregunto el padre dudando del nombre.

-Tristán Leaves, es el nuevo amigo que se encontró ayer- Contesto el otro hombre -Es algo mayor que ella, pero se nota que se llevaran bien-

-Bien… Oye Damina, regresemos ahora a casa- Ordeno el padre amigablemente con una sonrisa.

-No quiero, estoy bien aquí fuera- Refunfuño la Damina pequeña.

-Entonces te quedaras solita aquí- Dijo el padre caminando burlonamente para convencerla.

-No, no, no si voy- Negó la pequeña Damina corriendo y tomando a su padre por la espalda.

Así caminaron un largo rato mientras que Damina los seguía por detrás, comenzaba a recordar esos momento que pasaba felizmente con su padre, con sus familiares y con cada conocido que con que encontraba. Pero como antes, sentía la impresión al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, al igual que el joven y el gorro, les venía como si fuesen importantes de alguna forma para ella, aunque no lo recordara aun.

Llegaron a la entrada de su casa, era una humilde casita de madera con algunos rincones llenos de moho, antes de que el padre e hija entraran a la casa, desaparecieron fragmentándose en el aire. Damina quedo confundida ¿Tan pronto terminaría el recuerdo? Pero al momento, el día se volvió tarde de la nada y la puerta estaba abierta, sentía un gran escalofrió, pero sabía que tenía que entrar a la casa.

Cuando entro, vio un cuerpo en el aire, el interior de la casa estaba muy oscuro para notarlo, así que abrió algunas cortinas y vio que era un hombre, su padre se había ahorcado, al verlo sintió un repentino y fuerte golpe al pecho. No sabía por qué, pero al verlo no podía llorar, al no poder hacerlo, comenzó a dudar sobre la clase de mujer que era, y justamente mientras aún estaba atónita, una chica entro a la casa, era la Damina de once años.

-¡Papá, ya llegue…!- Exclamo con alegría, pero se paralizo al ver a su padre colgado, se sintió horrorizaba con la expresión que este tenía mientras se seguía balanceando en el aire.

-Ahora lo recuerdo bien- Dijo la Damina adulta mientras caminaba para estar a un lado de su yo del pasado -Mi padre estaba muy depresivo, no tenía a nadie más que a mí- Se acomodó a un lado de la niña, quería consolarla, pero no podía -Fue cuando jure que sería una persona solitaria, así nadie me lastimaba-

La pequeña Damina se acercó lentamente a su padre colgado, mientras que la invisible se quedaba en su lugar, esta se arrodillo enfrente de su padre, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por montón

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, porque, porque?!- Se preguntaba a si misma cada vez más fuerte -¡Se supone que nunca me dejarías!- Exclamo golpeando el suelo -¿Ahora quien me cuidara?-

La Damina adulta se lamentaba de que este sea su pasado, por un momento quiso que eso no haya sido su vida, luego su personalidad comenzó a llegar casi completamente, sintió la fortaleza que tenía en sí misma.

Luego el escenario comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, todo se fragmento y quedo blanco, luego se volvió a rearmar, pero esta vez se encontraba en la noche, rodeada de muchos árboles, parecía que se encontraba en un bosque.

-¿Ahora que pasara?- Se preguntó Damina mirando a su alrededor.

De pronto alguien se cayó a un lado, se asustó por la repentina aparición, luego observo al recién caído, llevaba una capa con capucha y dejaba al desconvierto gran parte de sus piernas, como cayo de cara, no logro a ver su rostro.

Pero al momento se levantó, de nuevo era ella, pero un poco más crecida, recordó que en ese tiempo, tenía doce años, estaba siendo entrenada por alguien, pero no recordaba por quien, hasta que alguien apareció sobre un árbol, encima de ellas.

-Oye Forest, a este ritmo nunca serás buena cazadora- Le dijo el joven en el árbol, bajo de un salto, resultando ser Tristán el que la estaba entrenando.

-No seas exigente, estoy cansada y hambrienta ahora- Dijo la Damina de ese tiempo en pretexto de que no quería seguir por hoy.

-Eres una chillona- Dijo Tristán en forma de burla -Si no quieres practicar tu agilidad, al menos practica tu puntería- Dijo sacando de su mochila un arco y flecha.

-Bien, por lo menos eso me gusta hacer- Balbuceo casi en voz baja, mientras tomaba el arco y el carcaj de flechas.

Al momento comenzó a correr por el lugar inventándose blancos para practicar, la verdad es que era muy buena para su edad, tenía una mue buena precisión, fuerza y pulso que al parecer venía desde un principio en ella.

-Que buena era- Pensó la Damina adulta mientras se seguía a sí misma.

Pero mientras la seguía, el ambiente se volvió a fragmentar, en vez de estar en el mismo lugar, ahora estaba sentada frente a una fogata, a un lado de ella, estaba la joven Damina y Tristán.

Esa Damina parecía tan feliz junto a él, mientras ellos dormían, Damina empezó a reflexionar todo lo que vio, parecía que solo iba por la mitad de su vida, por más que intentara, no podía recordar algo más de lo que había visto.

Volvió a mirarse a mí misma, pero comenzó a verse raro, es como si ambos se desvanecieran, y comenzaba a aparecer más crecidos, aunque el lugar era exactamente el mismo, ambas personas aparecieron más crecidas.

Los seguía mirando tratando de entender por qué el lugar no cambio, solo cambiaron los otros, pero justo mientras veía, la Damina de ese tiempo, se despertó, se veía feliz de dormir junto a Tristán, lentamente se levantó y se alejó.

Los recuerdos v seguían y seguían viniendo de su mente, en ese tiempo ya tenía catorce años, ya era casi una profesional en la cacería, cuando la joven Damina ya estaba muy lejos, vio que Tristán abrió los ojos como si estuviera despierto todo el tiempo. Se levantó y se alejó, pero antes dejo una nota, Damina se acercó y empezó a leerle.

_Querida Damina, ya es tiempo de que comiences las cosas por ti sola, para ser una verdadera elfo del bosque, debes actuar como tal, los más fuerte de nuestra especie son solitarios, y tu alcanzas esa clasificación._

_Sé que te prometí que estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo, pero tengo que regresar a vivir mi vida, conviértete en alguien fuerte, así que, no me busques hasta que demuestres serlo de verdad._

_Tristán Leaves._

Luego de terminar de leerlo, la Damina de ese tiempo regreso con una cantimplora llena de agua, noto que Tristán no estaba, cuando se regresó a su lugar, encontró la nota y la leyó, cuando la termino de leer, se sintió un poco igual como hace años.

-De nuevo me dejan sola- Se dijo a sí misma, comenzó a sentirse triste por no sentir más el cuerpo de su amigo a un lado de ella cada vez que dormía -No importa, recuerda que seriamos fuerte-

Luego de eso, en vez de que el lugar desapareciera, Damina comenzó a ver todo acelerado, rápidamente vio como pasaron alrededor de seis meses en lo que ella en el pasado, se la paso únicamente mejorando sus habilidades. Cuando comenzó a ver todo normal, ya se veía como una chica dura, fuerte y que confiaba en sí misma, parecía que ya era tiempo para encontrarse con Tristán.

Comenzó a seguirse a sí misma con habilidades que recordaba perfectamente, se volvía se sentir como antes, ya entendía por qué tenía toda esa fuerza en su cuerpo, sentía que su personalidad ya estaba completa, pero aun sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Luego de un largo recorrido, algo invistió a la joven Damina, haciéndola caer al suelo, mientras la otra se levantaba del suelo, ella quedo en el árbol, viendo que era Tristán otra vez.

-¿Qué paso? Se supone que nunca debes bajar la guardia- Dijo burlonamente el joven Tristán mientras Damina, se levantó de un salto e intento atacarle rompiendo la rama, pero este salto antes de tiempo.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- Dijo muy confiada y tranquila Damina.

-Sí, perdona que te haya dejado sola, pero así uno se hace fuerte- Explico Tristán, de inmediato Damina tomo con gran velocidad su arco y una flecha lanzándola, pero Tristán se cubrió poniéndose detrás del árbol -Veo que has mejorado tu velocidad-

-No tenía nada más que hacer- Dijo de nuevo Damina manteniéndose confiada.

Luego la charla término y la escena pasó a una de pelea, saltando de rama en rama, tirándose flechas entre ambos y usando lo que podían para usarlo ofensivamente, en un inicio Damina pareció tener la victoria por su velocidad, pero comenzaba a cansarse.

-Vaya, así que por esta razón sentía que Tristán era importante- Dijo la Damina adulta mientras trataba de seguir el combate sin perderse de nada -Espero que esto termine rápido- Su personalidad se había completado, volvía a sentir la necesidad de estar sola, solo se importaba ella misma, ya se volvía a sentir ella misma.

El combate termino siendo victorioso el joven Tristán, Damina lucia muy cansada, mientras el parecía tener aún más energía.

-Desperdiciaste mucha energía- Apunto al error de su estudiante -Eres rápida, pero debes aprender a conservar energías- Aconsejo.

-Bueno, es fácil decirlo- Dijo Damina mientras se levantaba del suelo, y recogía su carcaj de flechas casi vacío -Fue un gusto volver a verte- Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

-Hey, Hey, que pasa ¿No me extrañabas?- Pregunto Tristán poniéndose enfrente de Damina, pero esta parecía ignorarlo.

-Un poco, pero debo seguir con mis cosas- Contesto la chica tomando un poco más de velocidad para tratar de dejarlo atrás.

-No me lo creo… la tierna y dulce Damina, se hiso fría y solitaria- Dijo Burlonamente Tristán mientras cruzaba los brazos y aun la seguía.

Durante un rato, Tristán seguía intentando hablar de buena manera con ella, pero la Damina de ese tiempo solo lo ignoraba, mientras que la Damina adulta, se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, esperando a ver si algo más sucedía.

-Ya casi estamos- Se escuchó una voz masculina cerca de Damina, era el mismo joven que le estaba mostrando todo, se acercó a ella, pero esta vez traía una mochila verde.

-¡Oye, mira para otro lado!- Grito Damina cubriéndose las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo.

-Jeje, ya me esperaba que digieras eso- Dijo riéndose el hombre que Damina aún no reconocía -Toma, aquí tienes tu ropa- Quitándose la mochila y entregándosela, Damina la tomo pero sin dejar de cubrirse.

Se alejó y se escondió sobre un bien crecido arbusto, comenzó a sacar la ropa y esta vez, pudo ponerse todo correctamente, cuando termino de ponerse se levantó y se le cayó el gorrito que le había arrancado al joven. Lo levanto y lo guardo en su mochila, si no era de ella, no lo necesitaba, se acercó a él y le entrego su mochila.

-Bueno, antes de ir a la última fase… ¿Quieres hablar un rato?- Pregunto el joven mientras se acomodaba su mochila en su espalda.

-Está bien- Contesto Damina cruzando los brazos -Y aprovechando… ¿Qué pasara luego de esa última fase?- Pregunto mientras comenzaba una tranquila caminata.

-Quien sabe, saber eso no me corresponde- Contesto el joven mientras la seguía.

-Aja… Ah, y ahora que me doy cuenta- Dijo Damina casi de forma pensativa -Eres muy diferente a todos lo que he visto… ¿Qué eres?- Volvió a pregunta mientras señalaba partes específicas de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, soy lo que soy cuando nos conocimos- Contesto enigmáticamente el humano.

-Pero nos conocimos hace momentos… ni siquiera sé que eres- Dijo razonablemente Damina.

-Lo tendrás todo claro en unos momentos- Dijo el joven, mientras que lentamente, desaparecía en el aire, sin que Damina se diera cuenta, esta siguió hablando.

-Pero sabes… nose por qué, pero siente que eres alguien importante para…mi- Balbuceo Damina al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sola, el ambiente no cambio, pero sabía que pasaba -Jaja muy chistoso, tendrías que haberme avisado antes- Refunfuño.

Siguió caminando un rato más y encontró una especie de cueva, la curiosidad la ataco y entro tranquilamente, exploro un poco en la oscuridad y encontró algo abultado en el suelo. Se movió un poco para que le diera la luz y allí se encontró a sí misma, apenas un poco más crecida y madura en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-Hmmm… que raro, recuerdo solo imágenes borrosas de antes de esto- Dijo Damina observándose a sí misma, inmediatamente esta se levantó. Parecía un poco desorientada, se notaba que le dolía la cabeza.

Rápidamente esta Damina tomo su arco, lo preparo y se plantó en la entrada de la cueva, pasaron algunos minutos, y la Damina adulta siguió esperando dentro de la cueva, hasta que afuera hubo movimiento.

No entendía bien lo que decían, solo veía que su yo pasado le apuntaba a un chico con su flecha, de inmediato tubo como un shock, ese chico, era exactamente igual que al que le había mostrado todo esto, solo que parecía más joven.

-Vez, así nos conocimos- Dijo el joven que había aparecido de la nada a un lado de Damina, mientras que afuera ambos comenzaban a platicar más amablemente.

-Finn…- Susurro Damina al poder recordarlo.

Mientras que los del pasado, entraron a la cueva, se acomodaron y sacaron unas moras para comenzar a comer.

-Qué bueno que me recordaras- Agradeció el Finn que le estaba mostrando todo, se quedaron un rato mirándose, mientras que en el fondo, la Damina del paso comenzó a presentarse.

-¡Finn!- Exclamo Damina, mientras que felizmente saltaba sobre él y lo abrazaba -No puedo creer que te olvidara- Acomodándose en su pecho.

-Sí, pero ya me recordaste- Dijo Finn, se quedaron un rato en la misma posición, hasta que algo repentino se le vino a Damina a la mente.

-Espera- Dijo separándose de el -Si yo estoy muerta… y tu estas aquí… ¿Eso significa que también moriste?- Pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Jeje, veo que aún no recordaste todo- Adivino Finn.

-Puede ser-

-Bueno, aceleraremos un poco las cosas, pero esta vez de acompañare- Dijo Finn, mientras la tomaba de la mano. Damina disimulo mirar a un costado para ocultar que se había sonrojado.

Se adentraron en el bosque y como en los viejos tiempos, se desplazaban a gran velocidad sobre los árboles, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían juntos, la nostalgia los golpeaba a ambos muy fuerte. Pero de un momento a otro, Finn se detuvo, Damina por poco que lo perdía de vista, se acercó a él y noto que estaba mirando directamente a una dirección, hiso lo mismo y vio a tres personas.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto Finn -Fue el momento en el que me presentaste a Tristán- Al momento en el que Tristán se iba y luego los otros.

-Sí, luego de eso nos encontramos de nuevo en el pueblo- Acoto Damina demostrando que su memoria volvía cada vez más rápido.

Quitaron la vista de ese lugar y saltaron a otra rama, casi como magia de la nada estaban en la habitación parecida a la de un hotel, a un lado de ellos estaba la Damina del pasado mirando un espejo roto.

-Esto lo recuerdo perfectamente- Dijo Damina inclinándose junto su yo del pasado -fue una gran sorpresa- Mirando la imagen que aparecía en el espejo.

Damina se levantó y vio que estaba de nuevo sobre un árbol, allí se vio besando a Finn.

-Siiii… me tomaste por sorpresa esa vez- Comento Finn con una sonrisita y frotándose el cuello -Mira, aquí conocimos al viejo- Dijo Finn apuntando a otro lado donde se encontraba el Finn del pasado cargando a Damina, frente a un pequeño anciano -Bien, tomemos un atajo-

-¿Atajo?- Pregunto Damina, Finn se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombre, extrañamente el ambiente comenzó a moverse por sí solo, tan rápidamente que casi no se podía distinguir lo que se veía, pero de igual forma, Damina seguía recordando.

-Aquí paramos- Dijo Finn dejando casi mareada a Damina, ella veía todo borroso por las rápidas imágenes, pero cuando logro enfocarla, se vio a sí misma, sentada y con un extraño hombre a un lado -Quizás no lo sepas, pero el que te ayudo… fue mi padre-

-Okey…- Balbuceo Damina, al comparar las caras noto que si era verdad lo que decía -Luego de eso no nos vimos luego de varios años-

-Cierto, pero hay algo que nunca estuvo en tus recuerdos- Dijo Finn sonando bastante decidido.

-Ósea… ¿Qué nunca lo vi?- Pregunto Damina.

-Exacto, espero que no te enojes- Dijo Finn tomándola de nuevo de la mano y guiándola hasta una rama alta de un árbol, apenas pestañeo, el día se volvió noche.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Damina.

-Aquí fue cuando mate a Tristán- Contesto seriamente Finn. Damina se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, pero escucho unos gemidos, miro frente a ella y vio, justo el momento en el que una persona de su infancia, perdía su cabeza.

-Vaya… ese tipo ha hecho cosas malas, pero creo que exageraste- Dijo Damina dirigiéndose al que cometió el homicidio.

-Si lo sé, pero no me pude controlar- Se defendió el joven -Bien, creo que es hora de terminar-

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto Damina un poco angustiada -¿Al menos te poder ver luego de terminar?-

-No te lo puedo garantizar- Contesto Finn.

Luego de responderle, Finn se dirigió a la oscuridad, cuando entro Damina no pudo ver nada de él, lo siguió adentrándose allí y encontró un poco de luz, se acercó y allí estaba Finn sosteniendo la manija de una puerta, como si esperar para dejarla entrar. Damina se acercó sabiendo lo que haría, Finn la dejo entrar y luego entro el, volvían a estar en una habitación tipo de hotel, pero el ambiente parecía más tenso.

Finn quedo mirando a Damina y ella a Finn, su expresión le decía que ese lugar, era donde culmino toda su vida, Finn cambio de lugar su vista haciendo que ella también, casi a un lado de ellos, estaban ellos de no hace mucho, pero no de la forma que quieran ellos.

-Aquí fue ¿no?- Dijo Damina ya teniendo en la mente lo que había pasado en ese momento.

-Sí, ojala nunca hubiera pasado… pero no se puede corregir- Termino de decir Finn al momento en el que Damina era atravesada por Sigh en el pecho.

-¿Cumpliste mi promesa?- Pregunto Damina mientras que en el fondo ese Finn estaba alterado.

-Fue lo más difícil para mí- Contesto Finn dándose vuelta, como si quisiera guiarla a ese momento, abrió a puerta y salieron, y cuando la cerro, Damina ya había perdido el brillo en sus ojos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, estaba la cueva donde se conocieron, allí vieron como esa Damina ya estaba en el pozo, y Finn le entregaba su gorrito.

-Por eso dijiste que era mío- Balbuceo Damina mirando fijamente la escena.

-Quería dejarte algo, así al menos lo tenía en la otra vida- Explico Finn.

-Eeemm… bueno ¿me lo entregas?- Pregunto Damina sonriendo un poco -Es que te lo había devuelto- Apuntando a su mochila.

-Jeje okey- Rio Finn quitándose la mochila, saco el gorro y se lo puso de una en la cabeza de la elfa, retrocedió un poco y la observo un rato -No te queda mal- Dijo en un tono como si supiera de moda.

-Jeje, gracias- Agradeció Damina quitándose el gorro polar y abrazándolo.

Como antes, la cueva volvía a fragmentarse, la oscuridad se volvió luz poco a poco, hasta encontrarse donde habían empezado en el principio.

-Es hora…- Dijo Finn acercándose a Damina y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la chica -Debes irte-

-Creo que no tengo opción- Dijo Damina haciendo una torcida sonrisa y abrazándolo, luego de terminar el contacto, Finn le indico que debía ir detrás de ella, volver a saltar al vacío. Damina afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigió al borde.

Se inclinó un poco para ver la caída sin fondo, respiro hondo y comenzó a prepararse, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente saliendo de allí y corriendo hacia Finn. Salto sobre él y lo beso, era el último momento en el que se iban a ver, así que el joven lo acepto. Quedaron un rato besándose, y Damina fue la que lo termino, se apoyó sobre el pecho de Finn y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Ojala nos volvamos a ver- Susurro y luego se separó de él, se volvió a acomodar en el borde, y se dejó caer, roto un poco para poder ver la plataforma, notando que caía muy lento, pero a la vez parecía rápido.

Vio que Finn se pudo en el borde a verla, y como imágenes que cambiaban una detrás de la otra, vio las expresiones de Finn, que más le gustaba, y la última, antes de perderlo de vista, era de él despidiéndose con una sonrisa. Damina tomo el gorro polar en su mano derecha y comenzó a despedirse, mientras que la luz se volvía oscuridad, empezó a envolverse en ella, pero entes de que cubriera completamente su rostro, solto una lagrima que resalto en la oscuridad.

Esa lagrima, cayo debajo del ojo izquierdo de Finn, esto lo hiso reaccionar y despertar, se sentó y comenzó a estirar, estaba durmiendo sobre el césped en una pradera.

Por un momento se quedó pensativo, luego sonrió.

-Al menos nos despedimos de buena manera- Dijo Finn pensando en lo que vio, y anqué pareciera un sueño, él sabía perfectamente que no lo era.

Al horizonte, el sol comenzaba a hacerse presente, la poca visibilidad comenzaba a hacerme as clara, Finn se levantó al ver como el lugar empezaba a tomar un tono semejante al naranja, y rápidamente se dirigió a su destino.

-No permitiré que dañe a alguien más- Dijo firmemente Finn tomando cada vez más y más velocidad, hasta lograr ver desde lejos, la cueva donde estaba su casa.

-Muy noble de su parte- Balbuceo Sigh observando con otras tres personas desde lejos.

-Aunque no me guste, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices- Dijo John estando de brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre un árbol.

-Aun no entiendo por qué le permitiste despedirse- Dijo furiosamente la princesa que estaba sentaba hace momentos.

-Oh, no fui yo- Contesto John.

-¿Entonces quien fue?- Pregunto Sigh.

-Una vieja conocida- Volvió a contestar sin responder completamente a lo que dijo.

Algo lejos de allí, estaba una curiosa chica metida entre las ramas de un árbol, era Estefany, estaba observando y escuchado toda la conversación mientras sacudía su varita.

-Jeje, un gusto ayudar, después de todo, tú me hiciste una mejor bruja- Dijo Estefany alegremente mientras que dé una vuelta con su varita, desapareció.

Y muy lejos de todos ellos, estaban otras tres personas levantándose y preparando algunas cosas, eran Alice, Jake Jr. y Jake quienes estaban preparándose para salir a su última aventura, la gruta, aunque puede que esta… si fuera su última aventura.

**Por que yo estare alli... ya veraaaas, aunque miiil tormentas vendran (Cantando XDD) Nee... como me encanta esta cancion, es de Cesar Franco - Sola nunca estaras (Ending de dragon ball gt)**

**Haber... ¿en que estabamos? asi, el fic... bueno, queria contar el pasado de Damina ya que durante la historia no se lo habia mencionado, asi que se las muestro en mi forma de ver lo que pasa luego de la muerte.**

**No quise hacerlo muy extenso al capi contando mucho de ella... solo los puntos principales de su vida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar Review para opiniones, criticas o lo que sea xD.**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	6. Nota de Autor 1

Hola a todos mis lectores, bueno... ya estoy tardando mucho en publicar el siguiente capitulo de la historia, ademas que es una parte importante y crucial, y estara esta princesa, que al parecer di una descripcion muy obvia.

Perdonen la demora, pero es que estube muy concentrado en otras cosas, como que ultimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer y actividades que ocupan mi tiempo, ademas de que estoy pasando esta historia desde un principio "Sin amor no hay vida" a comic (Link de mi deviant en la descripcion de mi perfil) publico 1 pagina a la semana, asi que ocupa algunas de mis noches.

Prometo que pronto tendre listo el siguiente capi, ya escribi algunas pagina, pero falta mucho, ya que quiero hacer laaaaaargo el siguiente capi... que les dejare el nombre "Luz contra oscuridad"

Justamente mi cabeza esta siendo torturada por la presion de todas mis materias ya que estoy en examenes, y como me voy de viaje en unos dias, me tomaran algunas antes y se me juntan y son muchas QUE JODE! demasiado que estudiar -.-

Pero sacando todo esto malo de mis cortos tiempos y la escuela... ultimamente me va bien, me anime a entrar a un concurso por primera vez (pintura y dibujo) y gane el primer lugar local (pronto sabre si gane la estancia provincial)... ademas de que di a conocer de que soy escritor, y sin que yo lo haga, gente a la que le mostre que escribo me puso sin que sepa, en un concurso para escritores.

Puede que este año sea dificil, pero no me puede quejar, ya que mis metas se estan cumpliendo rapidamente :D

Eso es todo, nos veremos pronto con el nuevo capi... que terminare de escribir luego de terminar los examenes -.-


End file.
